Coming of the second Avatar
by ohsofrosty
Summary: what if korra had a friend growing up and train with, be friends? what if that friend was naruto. (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Four-year-old Korra was currently rolling around the floor of her bedroom as she underwent the boring task of waiting for her mother to call and alert her that the White Lotus Order had arrived. In mid-roll she paused her blue eyes trailing to her silent friend, "…Naruto!" she crawled over and snatched the book from her friend eying it oddly, "What are you reading?"

Having his book ripped from his hands, Naruto tried to retrieve it from the girl, "Give it back, Korra I was reading it!"

Korra gave a laugh as she trotted away with Naruto hot on her heels, "Nya! Come and get it! Come and Get it!"

Shaking a bit Naruto twirled around, taking in the snow from the open window slamming it into Korra, "Korra!"

Letting out a yelp Korra, fell and popped up shaking the snow off her with a growl she blasted the snow back at Naruto, "Hya!"

Naruto wasn't prepared went sailing back and slamming into the igloo wall, sliding down.

Korra froze as she rushed over to inspect her friend, "Naruto!" Naruto pops his little head from the pile of snow with little dizzy in his eyes. "Nn…Ko…rra?" a small shuffle and a small frown directed at Korra, Naruto peered at his friend, "…Don't do that again."

Korra let out a small grin and nodded letting her friend go, "Can't promise that!"

"White Lotus has honored my family by coming..." Tonraq spoke as he stood outside his friend door, lantern in hand, "Thank you." Opening the door, he saw his wife Senna sweeping.

Senna paused her sweeping, brushing her hair back and gave a bow, "Welcome." Just then a shield fell and rolled to the ground. She gave a mental sigh; she loved her daughter, but she didn't have to make a mess…though she wondered what that bang was earlier.

"We have investigated many claims." The leader of the three White Lotus members began taking his down, "Here and in the Northern tribe, all have turned out to be false."

Senna held her broom with a slight meh kind of smile as her husband came over and placed his hand upon her small shoulder the two shared a look and smiled, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

Another parent claiming this. It was getting a bit old, "What makes you so sure your daughter is the one." Of course, as he finished, he made sure to give a slightly snide look.

Turning a bit Senna turned towards the wall a hand to the side of her mouth to amplify her request, "Korra! Please come in here!"

Korra glanced away from her friend then back at Naruto, "Yay!"

"Go, go remember what we practice." Naruto gave a small smile as she watched her friend get into a stance.

Korra blasted the wall down causing a bang, whoosh, and boom, "I'm the Avatar!" she stood there in a typical horse stance, her right hand leveled with her waist as she slightly turned her body looking up as she held her left hand up in a sort of pose before looking towards the members eyes confidant, "You gotta deal with it!"

Naruto peeked from behind his friend a curious look in his eyes, to see how she is doing, turning he watched Korra jump out head cocked to the left. A thrust with her right hand a small stream of fire erupted lighting up the area for a quick flash a spin jump turned into a fire bending round house kick as she landed in another stance in front of the members, her right leg bent as her left was straight behind her, bending the stone of the floor at the one she deemed fatty member number one before she gave another jump and sent a small fire ball towards him causing him to stumble back and then a small stream of water to put it out.

The three members stared stunned before looking back at the little four-year-old.

Korra was once more in a horse stance, as she raised water from a puddle and let it drop before raising another stone and thrusting it to the right, landing she rushed forward and sent out a blast of fire and when done she stood there proudly. Tonraq and Senna were called to the side to talk to the Lotus members.

"It seems she is indeed the Avatar." Said the Leader of the group began stroking his beard.

"Yes!" Korra run into Naruto for hug and Naruto smiled brightly and hugging her back. The white lotus was looking at strange boy never had seen boy with sunny blond hair before. Slightly looking over the parents, before asking "Is this boy also your child?" "no, Master Katara raise him but we do see him as our own." Senna began as she looked towards her daughter and the little boy she has been raising as well almost like a second child. Then look back at lotus and explain how Katara they have found Naruto. Right outside her homestead.

The members looked at each other; that's is interesting tale. Boy come out of nowhere but land in front Katara home no less where the avatar lives. "Does he have interesting bending or any out of ordinary?"

"All do we know that he doesn't bend at the moment maybe he could be late bloomer." Tonraq motioned with his left hand.

"but master Katara said his chi level is high for someone young" said Senna

"hmm." The leader member stroked his beard and gave a nod, "Very well. We will take them both with us. To train"

The two parents looked at each other then back at the little children, "…Alright."

It was later that night Korra and Naruto sat together on Korra's bed the two talking—mostly Korra talking.

"We get to go together!" Korra grinned and threw her arms up relishing in the fact she was the Avatar and it was now official!

"Yeah" Naruto happy nodded that him and Korra can stay and train together the elements. Well hopefully he will able to bend. The rest was for Korra.

Korra looked at her friend before placing her small hands on his hands, "Naruto!" she was met with curious eyes, "Naruto can you promise me that no matter what happens that you always going to stay by my side and never leave me" added worried frown. Asking her only friend.

A bright smile came onto Naruto face as He nodded, "It's a promise of lifetime, Korra. Even I can't bend then I'll grow strong without bending. Even the world going against us, we going to be stick together, Believe it!"

Korra raise her pinky to Naruto "pinky promise" "pinky promise" as Naruto raised his own pinky and entwined with her pinky.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_susakeeeee!" said boy with blond hair red eyes boy wearing orange jumpsuit. But he surrounds by red bubble cloak that shapes like fox. On his charging blue sphere on his right hand._

"_Narutooooo!" said grey boy with black hair, eyes are red with one black comma around each of his eye. Wearing blue shorts and white shorts. He got these demon hand shape coming out his back represent as wings. Also left hand was cracking with electricity. _

_With unannounced signal the both charger to each other call their last final attack._

_Rasengan!_

_Chidori!_

_Both attach collided and there was white flash._

With that Naruto woke up with a sweat. "_is that dream again" _he thought. He been having these strange dreams ever since he meets the kyuubi in the spirt world for the first time. Naruto got up and dressed and look himself in mirror see how things have change over the years. Standing tall over six feet tall with and Olympic build that carries strength and speed. His hair still maintains his spiky sunny blond, eyes still blue as ocean. He stills wear his necklace with green jewel. He got dressed his water tribe outfit and head out see korra firebending.

Korra

Firebending

today

Oh shit!" A now seventeen-year-old Naruto yelled, running across the compound towards the training field. Over the years not much has changed for the friends they were still close as ever meaning if Naruto didn't make it to see Korra finish her fire-bending test he was sure to get an ear full.

But that's not to say everything was the same for Korra wasn't the only one coming into their abilities as Naruto has also learned that his chi is same as kora but for the life of him, he can't bend yet. Yes, he able bend. Kuubi tell him this. How he meets the kyuubi was purely accident, Katara recommend him he should meditates so can able to control his chi so he might able to bend. But unfortunately, it led to him somewhere else.

**FlashBlack**

In naruto room, we see a shirt less thirteen-year old Naruto sitting on his bed cross-legged his eye closed wearing only his necklace with green jewel and blue shorts. Naruto trying to meditate but sit still more than two minutes was challenge for him. But he won't give. He needs to be strong, strong not for himself but to protect his precious people. When he gives up this and going to tried tomorrow. He opens his eyes. He was not room; it was

"_beautiful_" he said seeing all wonder field of grass, flower and trees that goes on and never stop. He wishes could bring korra to see this.

"It is" said unknown figure. Naruto turn around find that voice, but he couldn't find it.

"who are you, why I am here, why I can't see you." Said Naruto quickly question

"For am I, I am an old but powerful spirt. I can't give you my name caused you haven't right earned it. But for now, you can call me by my title, Kyuubi." Said now kyuubi. Appearing behind Naruto.

Naruto felt spirt presence and turn around then he saw him. He saw 120- meter tall fox with nine tails lazy waving behind him.

"kyuubi" thought naruto. For some who see 120-tall meter fox. Your first instinct is run away kicking and screaming. But to Naruto, for some unknown reason that see the fox he knows feel _safe._ That title also bring sound familiar to him like hear it from somewhere and small tear running down his right eye.

"_ahh, he might not remember yet, but he feels it deep down"_ thought Kyuubi or Kurama happily grin. Happily, that Naruto, the old Naruto is still there. "_soon partner"_

Rubbing his tear away. "Wow you really big Kyuubi" said naruto

"of course, I am big, I'm the mightiest Kyuubi fear from both the spirt world and mortal world. Just one flick from my tail can causes earthquake or tsunami. Nobody can rival my power." Boasted Kurama.

"so Kyuubi can you explain where I am and how I do I get back?" asked Naruto

"Well Kit, we are in the spirt world and I brought you here." Said kyuubi

"why you did you bring me here." Asked naruto

"the reason I brought you here so you can learn to control chi but also to able to bend the elements and there also something important we must discuss Naruto."

"wait, wait, wait you said bend the elements like all the elements. Just as the Avatar?"

"Yes, like your little girlfriend."

"Korra is not my girlfriend!" shouted Naruto blush on his cheeks.

"HAHAHAH!" roared the Kyuubi. "I haven't laugh like that in long time" explained Kyuubi.

"Anyway, I bring here train you so can learn harness your chi and become the second Avatar"

Shocked, Naruto asked "Second Avatar, but why? There supposed one Avatar to keep the world to keep balance. Is it two avatar will disrupted the balance" question Naruto

"Naruto the world has been unbalance for a while now, the world is growing to big just for one Avatar. That's why it's time for you to become second Avatar." Said the Kyuubi

"But why me specifically. I can't even bend. Im not strong enough to protect Korra or anyone. I'm no one special" said dejectedly Naruto.

"That's why im here Kit, Im here train you to be the second Avatar. So, you can not only protect the world but also your precious people" "the reason I chose you because you got heart kid. Sometime that the world needs that. "You are special kit; there thing I'll have to tell you but are not ready yet."

"Now your body is not physically ready to bend. So only way to do that is training. When you go back to mortal world going physical train your body to the limits learn martial arts. Also train with the Avatar to learn the art of each bending. Lastly on evening you come here to meet me to train your chi and bending."

"ok" excited Naruto.

"now go Naruto and rest. Tomorrow starts a new day for second Avatar." Said Kyuubi.

"Can't wait korra about this." Said Naruto.

"Don't Naruto."

"why not"

"it hard to tell anyone you second Avatar with out showing any bending. You won't show result till later. Secondly it's not right time to show world yet" Explain Kyuubi

"Well ok, I understand" said Naruto little down that he can't tell anyone. Yet.

**Flask back end**

As years go by Naruto had train his body to max. Learning the arts with korra and chi with the Kyuubi. Case in point, his ability to focus Chi into his legs to increase his speed or his first for devasting impact, something that he was very happy about as he manages to reach the training field just as Korra has begun her exam.

"Glad to see you didn't miss it" Katara teased.

"No kidding, Korra would kill me if I did" said Naruto, ignoring the disapproving looks from the senior members of the White Lotus. Unfortunately, one thing that hasn't changed was the order's disapproval of Naruto's friendship with the Avatar of course it was going to take a lot more than a few stuffy old geezers to split them up.

Fire it was a beautiful thing and a deadly thing Naruto noted as she watched Korra jump into the air kicking left leg first then right as the beautiful flames shot out. The sparring partner for Korra stared at the incoming seven teen year old girl as he quickly made an x block in front of his face to block the flames, which in the end still resulted in him being thrown back pathetically, "Ugh!" he hit the training ground and then flew off the ring.

Korra landed, her knees slightly bent as she had a good space in her stance, turning so her torso faced her two new opponents she raised her arms to be at level with her chest, "Hn!" The next two sparing partners thrust their arms out sending two balls of fire which joined at Korra which surrounded her person.

Korra had dispelled the fire, her arms going around in a full circle, her posture was straight but her head was slightly bent down, the upper left hand corner of her mouth twitched up in a small smile or smirk depending on the view and when the fire was gone she got into a boxing like stance, "Heh!"

The two training partners growled in annoyance.

The one to the left struck out first, left fist shot out flames, right fist followed next with a fireball.

Korra dodged the first blow, leaning back she caught the second blow and tossed it back at high speed like a ball, "Ho!" she spun sideways her leg arching up as flames shot from her foot back at the sparring partner, landing she dashed towards them as they charged at her firing attacks, she then dove to the ground, using her heel to trip one sparring partner in midair.

"Guh!" he spun in the air, eyes wide as he was sort of cartwheeling before he crashed to the ground with a grunt and quickly knelt up.

Korra glanced back with a Oh damn just stay down already type expression before glancing at the other bender who shot a fireball at her, catching it she stopped it, kicking her right leg out to hit the male she made fly before turning her attention back to the other one, tossing back a whip of fire, the first three missed but the fourth blast hit dead on followed by a quick sixth.

The bender dashed back up behind her two more blasts of fire he sent only to have Korra dodge.

On the third Korra quickly raised her right arm at a bent angle blocking the fire which had left over little sparks and ember fly over her head. Getting into a side horse stance Korra took a breath and let it out as she pulled her right arm back, torso twisting a bit as she let loose with her left hand a long blast of bright orange and yellow flames which then had a little circle arc around it and her person, "Hah!" she then turned and drew her leg up blocking another blast before throwing out a fire ball, then raising her arms in a quick x in front of her face at the hot blast of fire.

Korra broke free of the blast jerking her arms back once more elbows bent and leveled on either side of her, her hair blew towards the right, her eyes held concentration, one leg went back and she stood on her toes, the other foreword and bent holding her ground, "Hough!" arms thrust-ed up and foreword two twin blasts of fire shot out and sent the last sparring partner flying and smoking right onto the roof area of the watching elders.

"She's strong." Katara spoke up, her gaze trained on Korra but her eyes held a small twinkle.

"She lacks restraint." Spoke the bald bearded elder as he glanced towards Katara, "Unlike Naruto. Who shows it…. When its needed" eyeing at Naruto

"Out of two of us, I need to be more especially if I go against any kind of bender." He began glancing over from side of her eyes,

"Noted." Katara gave a small chuckle. She had a feeling Naruto wanted to say something else.

While the White Lotus and Katara was watching Korra facing off the three fire benders, Naruto remembers how korra and him new friend.

**Flashback**

Under sunny skies covered by high, thin clouds, in a collection of tents and igloos. An elderly woman named Katara was standing to a six-year-old Korra.

The elderly woman has her eyes closed in concentration as she calmly bends some of the ice at her feet, creating a stream of water which she moves around herself.

Korra glances at Katara, mimicking her stance, while from the door of their home, her parent's along with Naruto

And their six-year-old child, a tall for his age boy with his spiky blond hair, eyes blue as ocean, wearing traditional water tribe outfit.

"Now watch me, Korra.", Katara said, "Waterbending is all about slow, calm movements."

Korra turns toward her master. Squaring herself and smiling proudly, she throws her fists out in front of her, bluntly bending a wave of snow past her.

Naruto only has a moment to see the snow land on top of him, and he falls to the ground.

As the snow buries Naruto again, Korra beholds her handiwork with wide, enthusiastic eyes and a wide smile, her fists on her hips. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Not again...", Tonraq said alarmed, running to the young boy's aid.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto.", Senna said, her face filled with remorse, "Korra doesn't seem to know her own strength."

"Aunt Senna, it's alright." Naruto laughed it off, dusting the last of the snow of him, "She'll learn to control her power, in time."

"Korra, that was too rough.", Tonraq said, kneeling next to Korra, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You could've really hurt Naruto."

"I didn't mean to.", Korra said, walking over to the young boy, "I am sorry Naruto."

"It's alright, Korra. It was just snow.", Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, as he turns his head to the horizon.

Under thick, darkening clouds, the mountains far in the distance, usually white with ice and snow, have turned a sultry gray.

"Looks like this training as to be cut short. A storm's heading our way.", Tonreq said, noticing the disappointed look on Korra's face.

Moments later, Katara and Korra wave to each other as the former walks home. The howl of a polar bear dog sounds over the frozen tundra.

"Polar bear dogs?", Tonreq noted, "Sounds like a whole pack."

It was then that the two young children howl's, imitating the sound.

"Daddy, can we go play with them?", Korra asked.

"You can't, sweetie. Polar bear dogs are wild animals.", Tonraq explained, "They'd gobble you up in one bite."

"They don't scare me!", Korra said, "They can't stand against me and Naruto

That evening, a sleeping Naruto was laying on his bed. Then later, he was shaken up by Korra as he could hear the same polar bear dog howls in the distance.

"Wanna go on an adventure?", Korra said. While Naruto nodding his head in excitement.

Dressing in their coats, the two sneaked out of the house and headed out to the tundra.

The two imitating the sounds again. Making their way through the snow, until the two kids came across a pup.

"I think it might be lost.", Naruto said.

The pup remains distrustful, but Korra has thought ahead. "We aren't going to hurt you.", she said, pulling some dried fish from her pocket, "Do you like fish jerky?"

The polar bear dog inches closer, sniffing the fish before eating it, much to the two friend's amusement.

"You're not so scary, you're just hungry.", Naruto noted, before Korra drops on her knees, hopping around in the snow on all fours, circling the animal, which just stares at her.

"Come on, join me, Naruto.", Korra said, but he just laughed.

Looking around, he saw the storm building up, "Korra, do you know the way home?", he asked.

"Don't fear!", Korra said, as she starts to waterbend, "Because I'm the avatar!", she raises the snow over her head and it violently crashes it down again, creating a sloppily constructed an igloo.

Although Korra is pleased with her work, the pup does not look the least bit convinced.

"Come on, follow me!", Korra said, taking Naruto hand and dragging him into the igloo.

They both crawl inside, and the polar bear dog curls up into a ball, while Korra and Naruto shivers.

"I know what'll warm us up.", Korra said, trying to make a little flame in the palm of her hand, "A little fire!", but produces a blast that scares both her and the pup instead.

Instead, the two kids and the polar bear dog huddled together as the girl puts on her hood, scared of her own abilities. "Sorry. I'm not a very good firebender yet.", she said, "Master Katara says I must get good at waterbending before I can learn the other elements. I thought being the Avatar was going to be fun, but it's just a bunch of rules."

"I think you're going to be a great Avatar.", Naruto said confident, "Your only six and you can already bend three of the four elements."

This got a chuckle from the girl next to him, who soon began to fall asleep.

The following morning, the two kids where woken up when the igloo was bend open. Revealing their worried looking parents and Katara looking over them.

"Korra, Naruto! Get out of there!", Tonraq said, as the two kids got out of the makeshift igloo, "Do you know how worried we were?"

"I can't believe you two spent the night in storm, all alone.", Senna said.

"But we weren't alone! Naga was with us!", Naruto said, to the surprise of the parents.

"That's what we named her.", Korra explained, "She lost her pack, so she needs a new family now. Can I keep her?"

Tonraq and Senna throw each other perplexed looks each simultaneously saying, "Ask your mother.", "Ask your father."

"It's alright, Naga.", Korra said, once they let go, "We will be seeing daddy soon."

"Daddy?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naga is our adopted daughter.", Korra said, "I am her mommy and you are her daddy."

As if to emphasize this point, Naga leaps up and bang to lick Naruto's face. The two kids laugh, before Naga got back on the ground. Leading the concerned parents away while Korra and Naruto plays in the snow with Naga. "You know, all Avatars have had animal guides in the past, perhaps Korra has discovered hers.", Katara said.

"We shall see.", Tonraq said.

**Flashback end.**

Turning back to Korra began to run towards the very last one who she noted would not stay down and was currently blasting flames at her…so of course she put a smile on as she ran. Footsteps—her own she could hear were rapid, she felt familiar heat and her skin began to glow from the fire light, placing her hands outward palms foreword she dashed into the flames, thrusting her hands back to dispel it she appeared in the partners line of sight, her own hands between his own shocked raised ones. Also she ignored his cry of shock, kicked off his knee, then his chest and flipped over his head, currently she was upside down in the air, with a slight adjustment of her body, she kept balance left arm in air, left leg slightly behind her as she twisted with a round house kick in midair with her right, the flames shooting out of her foot.

The Sparring male blocked; eyes clenched closed.

Korra gave a scowl as she twisted fully upright in midair, and moved like she was sitting, legs spread just the right amount apart, she held both hands in front of her tightening her fists and shot out a giant fireball which turned into a fire stream as she landed and the male passed out. Completely her fire bending course.

"Hey, why all the gloom and doom, people!" She called, tugging off her helmet, grinning. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" Her blue eyes danced over to Naruto and her smile brightened like the sun itself. Unbidden, he felt a hot flush creep up the back of his neck.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." one of the White Lotus sighed, "We haven't even decided if you'd passed your firebending test yet."

Naruto resolutely tuned out the ensuing argument between her and the White Lotus. It wasn't until Katara vouched for her that he finally paid attention once more, and why was Korra coming up here and oh, he didn't like that look in her eye, it was far too familiar...

"C'mon!"

Whatever thoughts he might've entertained vanished as Korra took hold of his hand and shot forward, dragging him down off the stands in her wake. Soon enough running, forcing him into a hearty sprint just to keep up. It came as no surprise when she led him down to Naga's kennel, and, after an enthusiastic greeting by said polar bear dog, she threw a saddle on her back. It was only when she strapped it down and tried to pull him up after her that Naruto found the strength to protest. Reluctantly-very much so!-he tugged his hand from hers.

"Shouldn't you change out of that?"

"Out of what?"

Naruto gestured lamely to her firebending outfit, all but forgotten in her haste. "I doubt that'll keep you very warm, firebender or not."

"Right, right," in a blur she dismounted, much to Naga's displeased whine. Her blue eyes sought out a small bag tossed haphazardly in the corner, just outside the door. "I'm pretty sure I left a change of clothes around here somewhere. Ah! Here they are." And then, to his disbelief, she started to undress. At first, he thought his eyes were playing some sort of devious tricks on him; Korra was just unbuckling the guards, peeling off the light, fire-retardent red suit, then the armor beneath it, leaving her clad in her usual leathers once more. Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his face. She cut a fierce figure, all curves and smooth lines, with just a hint of visible muscle,

"Gah, I stink." she muttered, sniffing. "Better change these, too-

He wanted to kick himself for it, but he couldn't just stand there, even when she started to pull up her shirt. For a moment, just one sweet, glorious moment, he had a view of that dark, ebon skin, the slender curve of her waist the smooth line of her back-

"KORRA!"

The poor girl started as if she'd been struck by lightning, but to his dismay, she didn't pull her shirt back down. Instead it hung there, offering a tantalizing glimpse of her stoned stomach. "What? You've seen me naked before."

"When we were kids!" Dear sweet Spirt, his nose was bleeding! "And that was in the bath!"

He saw the wires cross in her head, the realization. The slow flushing of her face was possible the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Then close your eyes, idiot!"

Reluctantly he did.

He didn't peek either...

...alright, maybe a little.

A few days later at sunset Katara, Korra, and Naruto watched as a sky bison landed in the courtyard. As they approached, they could hear Tenzin's youngest daughter, Ikki repeatedly asking if they were there yet. And strangely enough there was a little boy chewing on the man's head. With Tenzin announcing that they had in fact arrived Ikki and her older sister Jinora happily rode down the bison's tail on air scooters while he simply chooses to step down calmly.

"Hello, Mother" Tenzin greets, his daughter on both sides of him while his son, Meelo has moved from chewing on his head, to pulling his ears. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Laughing at her son's desperate plea Katara happily lifts Meelo off his father's shoulders. Not recognizing the woman, he begins to squirm demanding the "strange woman" unhand him until Tenzin informs him that Katara was in fact his grandmother. In a surprising display Meelo nimbly pushes himself out of his grandmother's arms and over her head before running off to play in the snow.

"It's so good to see you all" said Katara smiling lovingly.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures." Jinora said in awe. "I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale…" to her surprise Katara found herself interrupted by a bouncing Ikki, speaking a mile a minute asking a series of questions. But Katara wasn't entirely sure what her youngest granddaughter was saying anymore, leaving Jinora to lower her head in shame. As his daughters were occupied with his mother, Tenzin noticed his heavily pregnant wife, Pema sliding down their sky bison's tail and rushed to help her.

"Tenzin, stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema chided. But Tenzin insisted on staying close, lovingly placing his hand along with Pema on her protruding belly. Approaching her daughter-in-law Katara gave her a welcoming hug commenting that the baby was strong much to the couple's delight. Though Pema was slightly less happy to hear the baby was likely to be another air-bender as if making her point, Meelo chose that moment to display his "snow bending" by air blasting snow in his mother's face.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" With a nostalgic look Katara replied that Bumi and Kya were in fact rather rambunctious as children, while Tenzin was rather serious.

"Mother, please" he pouted but his mood perked up once he noticed the patiently waiting Korra and Naruto. Calling them over he was pleased to see that they had grown up strong and healthy. "Look at you both, you've really grown."

"Not so bad yourself, Tenzin" Naruto smiled.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said excitedly. But from the frown on Tenzin's face Naruto had a feeling he had bad news.

"Yes well…" Tenzin started nervously as he didn't want to disappoint the girl.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime" Pema prodded.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked sadly. But it was Katara who put it together.

"You aren't staying, are you?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not" Tenzin sighed, he hated disappointing his mother. "We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But ... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your air-bending training is going to have to wait."

Korra was determined to go Republic City. Tenzin's visit-which Naruto had found wonderfully amusing-had stoked a fire in her. His refusal to teach her, to train her, until the situation there was stabilized did not sit well with her, nor did it him. Having known her for so long, it was easy to guess what she'd do next. Korra, above all, hated being told what to do. She'd been looking forward to her airbending training for months now, and, to have that snatched away from her...it made perfect sense that she'd disobey the White Lotus.

Sure enough, he found her Knocking at his door at night, getting his bag and open the door.

"I am ready to go korra" said naruto

"wha.. how do you I was going to asked" said surprise korra

"Korra I have been with you since day one, also we promise each other that we never leaving each other behind no matter." Smiled brightly at Naruto

Korra felt so happy that her best friend is willing go with her, but he also remembers that promise her. Which bring this feeling in her chest and blush spread to her cheeks.

Then delighted squeak forced itself between her lips; and he found himself trapped in a bone crushing hug.

"YES!"

"Korra! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" then she realized their proximity and colored all over again. "We should ah...get going, right?"

Naruto sputtered. "Yeah."

"Sure."

"Great."

"Let's do that."

They turned away to make their preparations, trying to hide their faces for what they thought were entirely different reasons. Remarkably, they shared one thought:

'Well, that wasn't awkward at all...

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Katara asked coyly.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Korra explained, hoping Katara would understand.

"I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara stepped forward pulling them into a hug. "I think you're going to be a great Avatar, Korra. And you be sure to take care of her my little fox."

With Katara's blessing Naga tunneled them out of the compound. Only stopping for Korra to say her goodbyes to her parents they made their way to the harbor where they caught a ship to Republic city.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ero-sannin how long we are gone this training trip"

"well gaki, will be gone for almost three years"

"Im going to teach you how to be real shinobi"

"all right im going to strong so bring susake back and be the next hokage"

The next morning Korra awoke to the sound of moving metal signaling their arrival.

"We're here" she said excitedly, waking Naga but Naruto was a heavy sleeper. Rolling her eyes Korra delivered a swift kick to his backside forcing the blond awake.

"Ow, seriously Korra?!" Naruto growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't whine. We're here!" with matching grins the friends mounted Naga and came bursting out of the ship, knocking over several dockworkers on their way into the city. Never having left the South Pole, Naruto and Korra quickly shifted into tourist mode looking at everything in awe from the tall skyscrapers to the countless number of Satomobiles. But what truly left them speechless was their first sighting of Avatar Aang's memorial, a giant statue on an island in the middle of the bay.

"That must be Air Temple Island" said Naruto, pointing to a small island not far from the memorial island.

"That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra asked Naga. But the polar bear dog seemed to have something else in mind as she was busy sniffing the air before taking off running down the street in search of the source. "Okay, okay! Food first then air temple!"

It was all they could do to hold on as Naga ran through the streets narrowly avoiding incoming trucks.

"Sorry!" Korra apologized after Naga slams into a Satomobile nearly tipping it over. "Sorry, we're new in town!" Eventually the polar bear dog entered a city square lined with different shops and stands. Following her nose, Naga approaches a small food stand, sticking her head inside and frightening the owner.

Entering the stand themselves Naruto and Korra see the stand was selling different kinds of meat, solving the mystery of why Naga went berserk. With Naruto pulling the polar bear dog outside, Korra inquired about getting a few kabobs. Unfortunately, neither of them had a cent to their name forcing them to find other ways of finding food.

Not a difficult feat once they found a local park with a pond just teeming with fish. With Naga and Naruto's spearing fish and Korra's fire-bending cooking them, they quickly found themselves enjoying a delicious lunch. Something that a local hobo seemed to agree as he came poking out of a nearby bush startling the teens.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" he asked, practically drooling at the sight of food.

"Yeah sure" Naruto replied, tossing the man a fried fish. He and Korra were surprised to see just how fast one man could eat as their guest ferociously tore into the fish. "So, what's your name?"

"The name's Gommu, friend" he introduced taking a moment to pause from his eating.

"So, do you ... live in that bush?" Korra asked awkwardly. But Gommu didn't seem to find any problem with it and informed them that not only was the bush his current home, the park they were in was popular with all the homeless. "So, there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was living it up."

"You've got a lot to learn, newcomers. Welcome to Republic city." Well that certainly ruined their idealistic views of city life. They didn't have longer to ponder this when the sound of a whistle alerted them to the approach of a rather angry looking police officer; apparently fishing wasn't allowed in the park.

With Gommu retreating to his bush, Korra and Naruto jumped onto Naga and made their getaway. It wasn't hard to ditch the cop and they soon found themselves wondering the park completely and utterly lost.

"You got any idea where to go?" Korra asked Naruto but the blond was short on ideas. They wondered aimlessly until they noticed a crowd of people gathering in front of a man with a megaphone, a poster of a masked man posted on a board behind him.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" the protestor rallied. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What're you talking about?" Korra questioned. How could anyone hate bending? "Bending's the coolest thing in the world." The protestor wasn't impressed.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess you're benders."

"She is. I'm not" Naruto corrected. The protestor certainly wasn't expecting that, and their obvious friendship wasn't making him look good.

"Yeah well I bet your bender friend would love to knock me off this platform with some water-bending."

"I'm seriously considering it" said Korra buying into the man's provocation.

"Ha you see! This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The man's ploy had succeeded in whipping the crowd into a frenzy and things weren't looking god for Korra.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled over crowd. "She's not oppressing anyone! You're just trying to provoke her!"

"Argh get out of here you traitor!" the crowd yelled. One example of a nonbender and a bender getting along wasn't going to be enough for these people. Seeing they weren't going to get through to them Naga took off carrying Korra and Naruto away.

After leaving the park Naruto and Korra decided to give Naga a break from carrying them and started walking down the street on their own. But they still didn't have a clue where Air Temple Island was.

"Hey maybe we could ask them for directions" Naruto suggested, pointing to a young man and elderly woman sitting in front of a shop. Agreeing it was a good idea they approached the couple thankfully the old woman was happy to help them. But she soon turned fearful as a red Satomobile pulled up.

"You two should get moving. It isn't safe" the old woman cautioned leaving them to find cover. Stopping in front of a phonograph shop, three thuggish looking gangsters stepped out of the car and approached the clearly frightened shop owner.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money." The leader, a man dressed in a blue business suit said sarcastically. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." To make his point the gangster signaled for his partner a man in a black leather jacket and red scarf stepped forward igniting a fire in his hand.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs." Unfortunately, they only wanted their money and the fire bender made this clear as he quickly destroyed the phonograph with a fire kick.

"My friend here isn't a music lover. Give me the money, or else…."

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra interrupted drawing their attention to her and Naruto.

"Seriously, 'hoodlum'" Naruto remarked playfully.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things" the gang leader condescended. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital" Korra said confidently.

"And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" Naruto finished. Enraged by their casually attitude the lead gangster bent a water bullet at the duo that Korra not only easily caught in one hand but redirected it back at him, freezing it as the water contacted his head. Blinded by the block of ice the criminal water bender staggered into Korra's spin kick sending him crashing headfirst into the hood of his car leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Angered that someone would dare to challenge them the thuggish earth bender of the group moved to attack Korra only to be blindsided by a high-speed fist to the face by Naruto. The final criminal released a stream of fire attempting to burn Naruto in the back but Korra came to his aid, deflecting the fire blast. She jumps forward grabbing the man's hands gives him a quick toss up in the air toward Naruto, coming down on him with a glowing sphere of spiraling energy in hand. Upon contact the energy sphere sent the thug hurtling in the ground, making a small crater on impact.

"Looks like you perfected your raisin gun" said Korra impressed by the attack.

"It's Rasengan" Naruto corrected.

"Yeah well naming attacks is dumb anyway" the Avatar argued.

"Hey, I'm not a bender. My powers deserve names too!" Their playful argument was cut short by the appearance of a large police airship. Naruto and Korra were awed by the sight of the Metal Bending Police Force's use of metal cables to descend from the ship, arresting the Triple Threat members. The proud smirks on their faces fell quickly as the officers said they too were under arrest, siting the destruction caused by their efforts.

Not exactly up for spending their first night in Republic city in a prison they quickly hopped on Naga and made a run for it. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts they were captured and brought to police headquarters for questioning.

Well Korra was being questioned, Naruto on the other hand was left in a holding cell.

"Let me out of here!" the blond demanded, banging on the door of his cell. Realizing no one was coming Naruto decided it was time for some action. Forming his Rasengan, he was seconds away from using the energy sphere to tear through the cell when much to his surprise the door suddenly opened. Just stopping at the last second the blond found himself looking into the eyes of a very irate Tenzin, faintly hearing Korra snickering in the background.

"I'm sure you weren't about to do something foolish right" Tenzin said sternly, eyeing the Rasengan still in Naruto's hand.

"Of course, not Tenzin" Naruto said sheepishly, dispersing the attack. Deciding not to say more Tenzin turned his attention to an older woman in metal armor, the badge on her chest identifying her as the chief of police Lin Beifong.

"Thank you, Lin. I'll be sure to cover for the damages."

"Just get them out of my city" ordered Chief Beifong, glaring at the Avatar as they left something that Korra didn't hesitate to return.

"I'm guessing you didn't make a good impression" Naruto remarked.

"She's decided she totally hates me." said Korra. "And Tenzin's sending us back to the South Pole."

"What! But Granny completely supported us."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin snapped having overheard them. Dejectedly the pair fell silent. After collect Naga, they all made their way to Air Temple Island where a White Lotus ship was waiting for them.

As they prepared to board the ship, they were surprised by the arrival of Tenzin's children gliding down to meet them.

"Are you guys going to be living with us?" asked Ikki excitedly.

"No sorry but we're going home" Korra replied sadly. As Tenzin watched his children bow their heads just as disappointed as Naruto and Korra, he couldn't help but think back to the young Avatar's conviction that Republic city needed her there. Catching sight of his father's memorial Tenzin had made his decision.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right, Korra. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy. You may stay and train air-bending here with me. Republic city needs its Avatar once again. And yes Naruto you may stay as well, I'm sure I couldn't keep you away anyway."

"Yes!" they cheered, Korra quickly grabbed them all into a group hug. Things were finally looking up.

The following day Korra was forced to announce her Avatar identity in a press conference thankfully her status alone was enough to distract from any questions about her friend's odd abilities something that Tenzin said Naruto would have to be more discreet about. He didn't mind they were in the big city now nothing could possibly go wrong.

**AN: please review again all reveiws to me. i accept the good, bad and the ugly**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A tall and well-built man in with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face.**_ _**His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. This man drinking his tea slient, watching his apprentice coming toward him after his afternoon routine workout. **_

"_**However, even I can see that there's entirely too much hate in this shinobi world of ours" said Jiraiya with tired look. **_

_**There's too much hate? question Naruto not clearly understanding his master trying to say.**_

_**Ah, I always wanted to do something about all this hatred, I'm not quite sure how to go about it as of yet, but I truly believe that eventually the day will come when all people will understand one another and live in harmony. Said Jirayya**_

_**Oh, it sounds kinda complicated to me said Naruto **_

_**And if I can't find a solution to this problem, then perhaps I'll entrust you to find it instead, okay Naruto? said Jiraiya **_

_**Yes sir, I can't turn down a request from my master, can I pervy sage ? Said. Naruto with grin**_

Naruto open eyes and sitting up from bed. "why am I having these dreams." Question himself. Rubbing eyes out from his tears not understanding why he is crying but only felt great loss. He's been having weird dreams, vision or whatever it is. He had lived through it. He did tried talk about it with Kyuubi, but he was told that he wasn't ready for the truth yet. Truth. Truth about what? he just a kid who grew up in south water tribe. He's nothing special…well beside training to becoming second Avatar and help keep the world in balance. He saw the sun about to rise and going to head out to start his morning workout routine.

Naruto got his to change of clothes which is blue tank top and grey sweatpants and head out of room silently, to make sure not disrupt anyone sleep. Especially Korra. She morning with a passion. Walking to training area that was in air temple. He started to warm up. Then he later he will his core workout routines.

**Later, that Morning**

Before Naruto hit the dining hall get some breakfast. He decides tried to get in touch with kyuubi. So, Naruto walk to open field, sit down cross his leg and both of his knuckle touching each other. He took a deep breath. Clear his mind. When he felt the air that surround him change. Then he opens his eyes to sees that he in the spirt world again. He turns his head around to see the big fox. But unfortunately, he didn't see him. He decides to look around for any luck. For the past 20 minutes calling and looking for the kyuubi.

"kyuubi!"

"kyuubi where are you"

"You grow up so well, young Naruto." Said to unknown voice. Naruto turn around was this old man was giving a grandfatherly smile to him. Wearing a white Haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. Top of his head is this red diamond shape hat while front is with strange writing he doesn't understand. Wait its "fire" he thought. After he said that his head started to hurt. Sees flashes went through his head. He saw this old man for the first time in the woods and offering him some fish and soup. Later tried to take care of him when he younger of him, and lastly his funeral.

"Jiji-chan" said Naruto as his tears won't stop falling.

"ah I'm happy that you remember me" said Hiruzen. "Please Naruto have tea me, there something we need to discuss."

"yes, I do. Jiji how are you here and where is the kyuubi. I tried to get in touch with him"

"the kyuubi is busy at moment and No I won't tell you where or what he's doing either because I don't know what he doing."

"jiji can you tell me about these dreams that I've been having. Why I feel that connection to each one. Like I have actually lived them." "Last one dream I had, it was man name pery-sage and I was him. a thirteen-year-old. Talking about there hate on the world."

They are not dreams young Naruto. These are your memories of your past life.

"My past life" question Naruto

"yes, your past life as Naruto Uzumaki"

"So your saying I'm reincarnated being like the avatar. Then who am I really?" "Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto who born in south water tribe?" asked confused and worried Naruto

"that I can not answer for you. That decision you need to make own, but I believe that you'll find the answer you seek."

"You really believe so"

"Yes Naruto, it doesn't matter to who are. In my eyes I always see boy who going to do great things in his life."

"Thank you jiji" said Naruto as his body started disappears sign that he been here for too long in the spirt world.

"So that boy. That will become the savior of the world?" Question unknown voice to Hiruzen

"Yes Iroh, but he not a savoir yet, there still part of him is missing. If he can't find himself then I fear the worse."

"but I do believe him he can conquer whatever the world throw at him. Cause no matter what happens, Naruto doesn't give up." Said Hiruzen with smile. "come let have some tea at my shop. You haven't tell how Naruto stole that scroll from you." Said Iroh

Naruto opens his eyes and started thinking of the conversation he had with jiji. But it still let him open more question that he needs to answer.

*rumble* after he get food his belly.

**Air Temple Dining Hall***

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra said excitedly as she read the morning paper. "What do you say can Naruto and I go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said dismissively.

"Oh, come on Tenzin! We've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since we were kids" Korra argued pointing to the arena across the bay. "And now we're just one little ferry ride away."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked, pointing out several guards posted around the dining hall.

"Yes, in order to learn airbending, I believe you require a calm and"

"Hey, by any chances did you see Naruto this morning. He wasn't in his room when I tried get him for breakfast." Asked concern Korra. Cutting him from his talk.

In that instance Naruto came inside hall going to get some food after his morning. Korra was about to call out to him to have breakfast with them. Until _"holy shit"_ she thought. she never saw him without his usually water tribe clothes during back home in the south. But right now, he is wearing light blue tank top that's clearly show righteous training, his arms were not overly big or too small. His muscles fitting all right places.

"_was he always this stack"_ she thought while trying to cover her face with newspaper in her hand. She did peek if he saw her or not. Which he did and walking over right now about to greet them.

"Morning Korra , Tenzin" said Naruto while setting his food down on table and dig in his breakfast completely eating miss korra blush face.

"M..Morning Naruto" said stuttering Korra trying keep the blush down.

"Good Morning Naruto how was your workout"

"it was good, I do couple question for Tenzin" asked Naruto

"sure, Naruto asked away" said Tenzin pique his and korra interest.

"is it possible to learn air bending arts you or Jinora with you?"

"May I ask why learn air bending?

"well even though I can't bend at all learn water, fire and earth bending arts with training with korra. to help me adapt to my own fighting style and able to defend myself. Said Naruto

"I see no problem with that. If im not busy with other things im sure Jinora will teach you." Said Tenzin " so what your other question?"

"I am restricted to the island like korra is?"

"No Naruto, you are free to come and go as you please."

"What!" Korra snapped, that isn't fair. She quickly turned her gaze to her best friend. "Korra, I'm not going to probending Arena without you. You don't need worry about that, im actually thinking get a job here in republic city."

"why" asked both Korra and Tenzin "I want to earn some income while here and save up until we need to travel again."

"but we got the white lotus here to help us especially with money problem." Said korra

That's true, and I agreed with you korra but first we came here by ourself, we had no money, no white lotus to help us and I don't wanna asked Tenzin or Pema for help. Said Naruto

"Ahh that make sense" said korra realize the issue

Ponder in thought "I see where you are coming from Naruto. And I applaud you for being mature. I don't see problem with that all. But don't let it hinder yourself with training."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

***Air Temple Training Grounds***

It wasn't long before they spotted Tenzin and Korra approaching the training grounds.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked pointing to a circle of wooden gates, all standing in different directions.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending" said Tenzin. "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them" Jinora explained, a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough" Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say, you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki added.

Stepping forward Tenzin released a gust of wind, spinning the gates. "The key is to be like the leaf" he lectured, sending a leaf through the device to illustrate. "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

As Jinora skillfully maneuvered through the gates Tenzin continued his lecture. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Exiting the gates Jinora sent another air blast to get the gates spinning again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said determinately. Sadly, determination alone wasn't enough to get through the gates. Naruto laughed as Korra's rush in headfirst mentality results in her being turned into a human pinball before being flung out of the circle.

He only laughed harder as Korra tried rushing in a second time.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advised.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" said Ikki.

"Be the leaf!" said Meelo. But the airbender kids' advice didn't help much as a thoroughly bruised Avatar was once again flung out of the gates.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, doing his best to cover the amusement in his tone. But he didn't try hard enough as Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's see you try!" she challenged. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto stepped up signaling for Jinora to start up the gates. Korra and the others could barely believe their eyes as Naruto dashed at top speed through the gates, changing direction with ease.

"Piece of cake" Naruto smirked as he finished the gates. While Jinora thinking "teaching him air bending won't be that difficult" His smirk quickly fell as an irritated Korra sent the blond flying via earth column. "Korra!"

Tenzin could only sigh as the disgruntled Avatar walked away.

Later that night Korra was doing her best to produce even a single puff of air, sadly to no avail.

"Argh, what is wrong with me?!" she yelled in frustration. Korra demanded of herself as she tried once more. " Airbend" she said as if trying to force the event to happen only to produce no result once more. With growl of anger korra lets out all of frustration by shooting a ball of fire at the newspaper turning it to ash. With a sigh korra turn her attention away from the ashes to Naga who had been lying behind her mistress. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending, huh, Naga? Korra asked her companion.

"Aang didn't become a full realize avatar in one day" Naruto commented, walking up them. With naga give her few kiss to Naruto. "such a good girl" said Naruto and turn his attention to korra. "You know you didn't have to get mad at me." "Sorry….. so what are you doing here? She asked him.

"just seeing how you are doing" Naruto replied honestly." Want to get something of your chest."

"Yeah well you didn't have to show off." Oh, sure Korra felt bad for taking her frustration out on Naruto. But right now, she was too busy being jealous of how easy he found the gates.

"Honestly I was surprise myself when I passed though gates. Cause I thought I was same treatment as you " laughed Naruto "but you don't need to be jealous easily Korra."

"I-I'm not jealous." She denied unconvincingly. "_Why does he have to know me so well?"_ she thought "relaxed Korra." "So how the job hunting going"

"I got job in the port side. They wear hiring for loaders I start in morning" Naruto said. They were both silent until Naruto speak up. " come on, I got something to cheer you up." Korra was surpised to find a radio setup broadcasting tonight probending match.

The duo listened excitedly as the announcer relayed the events of a pulse pounding match. The match was just reaching its climax when Tenzin came in and unplugged the radio.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra added.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense" Tenzin said authoritatively.

"Actually, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one" Korra argued.

"You…You know what I meant! Anyway, shouldn't you two be in bed?!" With a gust of air, Tenzin flipped his cape as he turned and left taking the radio with him.

**The couple days**

At the docks, we could see Naruto working his day on the job. The job was very simple. He needs to load or unload crates to their destination. He been doing this all day. About to report to his boss Mr. Chang that his shift is over and complete his task.

Naruto was thinking that there some time before it gets dark. So, he decided site city for little bit since he is here. While he was walking aimless though the city. His nose picks up this strang sent. This sent was familiar to him or is it his past life. He frowns about it when he talks his past life. He still doesn't know what his past life did or do, he only get few pieces here and there. He still having issue if this is really him or this is Naruto Uzumaki. He doesn't want to become his past life. He wants to become him. his own person. The boy who grow up in the south pole with friend korra, Gran Gran Katara, Aunt Senna uncle Tonreq. He doesn't want to be replace.

After that long thought he finally made his destination. It was a small stand that six stool chairs. So, Naruto walk in. the chef saw him

"Hello customer, well come to ichiraku ramen please come in" said the chef. As Nauto took midde seat stool. Look around this small shop. That name sound so familiar to him.

"so, what you be having today young man?"

"I don't know sir, this is my first time here. So, I have whatever you recommend."

"ah I see, for the first timer I would recommend the The Miso Chashu Pork ramen"

"Ok then let go with that." Said Naruto. He didn't need to wait that long until his food serves.

"here you go oh I forgot to mention that for first timer is on the house.

"really thank you." Said Naruto as he gets chopsticks, he stared at ramen few minutes. His start to get little water. He took first bite and it was the delicious thing he ever taste before. He ate it with gusto. He can't describe in words how delicious its is. It feels like he was missing something all his life and now he found it.

"ahh that hit the spot." Said Naruto rubbing his belly with satisfy.

"you sir, found yourself a loyal customer"

After he left the stand. He began to walk around the city again to see what else pique his interest. He still amazed how everything is all modern or how tall the buildings are. Too bad he wasn't pay attention while he is crossing the street.

"Wham"

" ahhh ouch what hit me" said Naruto tried get up. But he can't get because he saw one was top of him. a female if felt those mounds on his chest.

" oh no im so sorry I didn't see you. Said female voice as she was getting off him

" Ahh don't worry about it was my ..fa" his voice died and blush spreading through his face when he sees her taking her helmet off to show him that beautiful young woman with long raven black hair, green eyes. She ran up to him helping him stand up.

"beautiful" he said, clearly, as eyes widen in realization. he didn't mean to said out loud and embarrassed himself.

Ahh im sorry that rude me I didn't mean to… Nonono.. I mean are beautiful argh im going shut up now. Said clearly embarrassed Naruto rubbing back his head with complete blush on his face.

"haha that's thank you im flatter. She said.

"im Asami Sato" Naruto grab her hand to shake. "I'm Naruto"

"well Naruto its nice to meet you. So for letting make this you. We could have dinner three days now say seven at Laquiin restaurant.

"ok ill see you there then"

"perfect then it's a date" she said while getting on her bike and drove off. While Naruto decide to head straight back to Air temple.

After again failing to air bend again and keeping herself lock in this temple. "I need a break from all this" said korra staring loningly at the pro bending arena. "Hey Naruto, when you go back to work? " "not until next two day and morning shift why? oh" he said looking where she was looking at. "im down to go korra" "great let go" she said and both made escape plan.

*Bending Arena*

"We finally made it" asked Korra using a waterspout to lift them up to an open window.

"yes we did. One thing to cross off from the bucket list" said Naruto.

Slipping inside the pair found themselves in a bending gym. As they looked at the different workout equipment with interest, they failed to notice someone walking up behind them.

"Hey!" Turning in surprise Naruto and Korra saw a white-haired middle-aged man wearing a towel around his neck. "What're you doing in my gym?"

"We got lost on the road of life" said Naruto confusing both the man and Korra. Before the man could even try to make sense of what the blond said another person called from the hall.

"Hey there, you guys are" said a boy with slicked black hair and dressed in a pro-bending uniform. "It's all right Toza, they're with me." Luckily Toza bought it and let them go on their way. Following the boy who introduced himself as Bolin, they were led to a booth overlooking the entire arena.

"This is amazing" said Korra in awe.

"Yeah" said an equally impressed Naruto.

"So are you two together?" Bolin asked awkwardly.

"What?!" the now red faced duo shouted in shock. "Me and him/her. We're just friends. Not that she/he isn't great and all but I've known him/her all my life. It'd be super weird. But no we're not together unless you mean did we come here together because we totally did that….together."

Finishing their rant Naruto and Korra just chuckled awkwardly begging for a distraction. Bolin on the other hand just focused in on the fact that they weren't dating and Korra was available. Thankfully before things could get even more uncomfortable another pair of pro-benders entered the booth, one of which had a family resemblance to Bolin.

"Bolin" the one resembling Bolin called, summoning the boy to his side. "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. This one even brought a date. Get them out of here" he whispered.

"Come on, Mako" Bolin sighed. "Look I promised them they could stay. Plus, they're not together. Well they're together because they're friends and came here together. But they're not together together. And man, I've got a good feeling about that girl, there's something special about her. I know it." Turning towards Korra, Bolin grabs her and drags her over towards Mako, sighing Naruto follows soon after. "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? Wow, we heard you playing on the radio" said Korra, offering her hand. But Mako simply ignored her, telling Bolin to hurry up as it was their turn to play.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real…."

"To be a real jerk" Naruto interjects, clearly not happy with Bolin's brother's attitude.

"No he just gets real focused before a match" Bolin defended. "Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not…that I'll need it."

All the same Naruto and Korra wished Bolin luck and stuck around to watch the match. Despite himself Naruto had to be impressed with Mako's performance. After both Bolin and their third teammate were knocked off the field, the firebender managed to single handedly knockout the entire opposing team and win the game.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin cheered, walking into the booth. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves huh?"

"What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!"

Does she not realize he's flirting with her Naruto wondered? And why does that bother me? Lot.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra praised. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Oh, you're still here." Mako said coldly, walking past the Avatar.

"Yeah, game's over and he's still a jerk" Naruto commented get a chuckle from Korra and Bolin. Still riding the high of watching her first pro-bending match Korra asked Bolin to show her a few moves something that the boy doesn't hesitate to agree to, though Mako was annoyed by the idea.

"Yeah I could show you the basics" said Bolin. "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender" Korra said slyly, she could hear Naruto struggling not to laugh behind her.

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender and a firebender."

"I'm very confused right now." said Bolin causing Naruto breakout in uncontrollable laughter. While his brother may have been confused, Mako was able to put the pieces together.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true" Korra said mockingly.

"Yes she's the Avatar" said Naruto cutting as Bolin looked as if he was going to have a meltdown.

Moving to the gym, Naruto and surprisingly Mako watched as Bolin showed Korra the pro-bending style of earthbending. As expected, she picked it up rather quickly.

"So you're friends with the Avatar" said Mako starting a conversation.

"Yeah, we grew up together" Naruto confirmed. Damn this guy is tense.

"Not bad" the firebender commented on Korra's latest strike.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asked Bolin. But Naruto was starting to get a better idea of what kind of person Mako was.

"I think he actually meant that as a compliment" the blond spoke up looking to Mako for confirmation.

"Well at least somebody gets me" Mako smirked confirming that he really wasn't the kind of person to waste words. "I'm gonna turn in. Nice meeting you, Avatar Korra, Naruto."

"Yeah it's been a real pleasure" Korra said sarcastically.

"See you upstairs bro" said Bolin.

"You guys live here?" asked Naruto surprised by this.

"Yep. In the attic, nothing fancy but we get a great view." Turning their focus back to bending Naruto was content to watch as Korra learned from Bolin thinking that the brothers weren't so bad…though Mako was still a bit of a jerk. But he reminds him of someone.

The following night Naruto and Korra once again snuck out to the arena to watch Bolin and Mako's team, the Fire Ferrets play. Though the Avatar was in a noticeably bad mood due to another failed attempt to pass through the gates resulting in her having a huge fight with Tenzin over the matter.

"You know Tenzin wouldn't have been so upset if you hadn't destroyed the gates" Naruto pointed out. He quickly regret it as Korra shot him a glare so cold it left him shivering. "I'll be quiet now."

"That'd be good." Korra smirked. She knew he was right but honestly sometimes Naruto could pick the worst times to point out her mistakes. Walking into the booth they were surprised to see Mako and Bolin looking depressed.

"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you already lost?" asked Korra.

"We might as well have" said Bolin.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Hasook's a no good, no show" Mako growled. Just then the referee entered informing the brothers that if they couldn't find a replacement in two minutes they'd be disqualified. "Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings."

"Can't you ask those guys to fill in" Naruto suggested, pointing to the other pro-benders in the room.

"Rules say you can only compete on one team" said Bolin feeling depressed.

"Well then how about me?" Korra offered. "I'm a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself."

"But…you're the Avatar, isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending."

"She has a point" said Naruto in support of the idea.

"No way! I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there" Mako said angrily.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra replied sarcastically.

"Times up! You in or out?" asked the referee.

"We're in!" said Korra before anyone (Mako) could refuse.

"We are?" the firebender questioned, shocked by what was happening.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako argued.

"Forget it. Once Korra gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her" said Naruto, obviously speaking from experience.

"What he said" Korra smirked before racing off to get into uniform.

"This girl is crazy" Mako said plainly.

Watching from the booth Naruto bore witness to his friend's debut to pro-bending. Sadly, it wasn't looking to be a good first game for Korra as they'd both forgotten a very important detail; neither of them knew the actual rules to pro-bending. This of course meant that when she wasn't fouling the other team, Korra was busy struggling to stay in the ring as the opposing team identified her as an obvious rookie.

Naruto had to cringe as Korra's frustration led her to using earthbending revealing herself as the Avatar. Sure, the referees allowed her to continue as long as she only used waterbending but what was really bothering the blond was the fact the announcer had told the radio listeners who Korra was.

Well maybe Tenzin didn't hear it. Hopefully.

"Naruto." The blond cringed as he turned around to find himself face to face with an angry looking Tenzin.

"Hey, Tenzin" Naruto said sheepishly. "Enjoying the game?"

"I told you I didn't want Korra distracted by this nonsense!" the airbending master said sternly.

Naruto was about to defend their actions when he noticed something happening on the arena floor. "Tenzin, I think you need to see this."

"How about that" Tenzin muttered as they watched Korra circling around her opponents attacks just like an airbender. Naruto had huge grin on his face as the Fire Ferrets capitalized on their now exhausted opponents and took the victory.

"Woohoo!" Tenzin cheered, then cleared his throat as he remembered Naruto was watching him.

*Air Temple Island*

After returning to the island Korra felt there was something she need to do and quickly sought out Tenzin, finding him supervising the repairing of the training gates.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said" Korra said sincerely. "I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you.

"I think I owe you an apology too" said Tenzin. "I was trying to teach you patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"Wow you really stayed. I didn't believe it when Naruto told me."

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Korra and Tenzin exchanged smiles before the Avatar ran off promising to be up early for airbending practice. Oh, and informed him that she'd permanently joined the Fire Ferrets.

Climbing to the roof of the temple Korra found Naruto laying on his back watching the stars. Wordlessly she lays down to join him.

"So, how'd he take you joining the team?" asked the blond.

"Oh, pretty well, he only sighed instead of groaning" the Avatar replied playfully. "Hey sorry about being jealous before."

"Don't worry about it water under the bridge. After all you're the Avatar and I've got to deal with it" Naruto laughed embarrassing Korra with the use of her childhood catchphrase.

"Oh, can it, Naruto." But the blond just kept on laughing and eventually despite herself so did Korra.

**AN: please ****review**


	5. Chapter 5

Korra wondered, not for the first time, which spirit one of her many past's lives must have angered for her to experience this kind of torture. As it has been stated before if Korra wasn't one thing it was a morning person. Yet the young Avatar found herself at the pro-bending arena, just a day after officially joining the team, before even eating breakfast training with the other members of her team.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" an irritated Korra asked. "The morning is evil."

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym" said Bolin answering the Avatar's question.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. So, we got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako added, throwing the ball roughly at Korra.

"You deal with it!" she countered, throwing it back at the firebender with enough force to knock him back a few feet.

"There's my little hard-working street urchins" said a well-dressed man in a top hat, walking into the gym. He walked up to the group and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra asked, feeling uncomfortable with the stranger being in her personal space.

"Butakha" the man introduced himself with a bow. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here's your winning from the last match" he said handing a stack of money to a grinning Mako. But that grin soon fell as Butakha took out fees for Korra's pro-bending gear, gym equipment, apartment rent, and finally Bolin secretly borrowed money for groceries; leaving them with very little pay. Then to make matters worse they needed to somehow pay the tournament's thirty-thousand-yuan entrance fee.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked Korra, once the tournament manger left.

"I've got nothing" she said, pulling out her pockets for emphasis. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" Korra said a little too happily.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing" Mako said bitterly, putting the medicine ball in his gym bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright" said Bolin, cutting off Korra's apology. "It's just…ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said sympathetically.

"So anyway…how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked the group, wanting to move past painful memories.

What about Naruto" asked bolin.

Naruto working at the docks as loader. But I don't think he made that kind of money." Answer Korra

"Oh, oh, I got it! I got it!" Bolin said excitedly, holding up his fire ferret. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas" the firebender said irritably.

"I was serious" the earthbender muttered sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do" said Mako as he left the gym.

*Air Temple Island*

Later that night Korra skillfully weaved through the airbending gates, as Jinora and Ikki watched from the sidelines.

"Good, light on your feet" Jinora instructed, watching as the Avatar finished the exercise. As Korra took a breather, Jinora and Ikki spotted Mako walking up to the girls. "Oh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked teasingly. "Ooh, does Naruto know you like him? He'll be so sad."

"What? I don't like him like that" Korra denied before catching the rest of what Ikki said. "And why would Naruto be sad?"

"Because he likes you obviously" said Jinora, joining her sister in teasing the Avatar.

"What? No he doesn't" said Korra, feeling strangely upset. Growing tired of the airbender sisters teasing, Korra sends them away with an earth column.

Landing some distance away, Jinora and Ikki giggled at the obliviousness of their friends.

"Oh, hey Mako" Korra greeted awkwardly, choosing to forget about her conversation with Ikki and Jinora.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you, too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations" Mako sighed, turning to walk away. "See you later."

"Wait" said Korra, walking up to him. "I could help you look for him."

"Nah. I got it."

"Hey cool guy, let me help you. I'll grab Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked, surprised by the girl's insistence on helping him.

"My best friend and a great tracker" Korra grinned, running off to get them.

*Republic City streets*

"Your best friend is a…polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Mako commented, riding behind Korra on Naga.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy" Korra said cheekily.

"Well this is his usual hangout" said Mako, dismounting Naga, Korra following behind him.

"Think they might know anything?" korra suggested, pointing to a group of kids. Mako apparently knew the kids as he easily walked up and asked about his brother.

"Perhaps…but my memory is a little…foggy. Maybe you could help clear it up" one kid wearing a hat said slyly, holding out his hand.

"You're good Skoochy, I'll give you that" said Mako, giving the boy a couple bills. "A real pro."

"Yeah, I seen him" said Skoochy.

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" Skoochy paused holding his hand out for another payment.

Mako rolled his eyes and handed his little informant his payment. "And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me" said Skoochy before collecting his friends and taking off.

"Sounds like there's a turf war's brewing and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" said Mako. Once they were back on Naga, the group hurried on their way to the Triad's headquarters when Naga started chasing after a certain fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra cried, pulling on the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed, pointing to the small animal currently finding sanctuary on top of a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend not a snack" the Avatar scolded. Seeing that he was safe Pabu scurried down the signpost and climbed up onto Mako's shoulder.

"We've got to hurry" the fire bender said in distress. Busting into the Triad's HQ, they were surprised to find the place was completely deserted.

"Something's not right." Mako stated moving carefully towards the front door, moving from side to side, until coming to the door and trying to get peek inside. "There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." He whispers to Korra. Korra decide to kick the door down. While Mako might have wanted to glare at Korra for being so rash when entering the base of a known gang he was too busy surveying the room to pay her much mind.

The room looked, for a lack of better word, trashed. The room was completely devoid of people with furniture broken and turned over. Despite what his eyes were telling him Mako still looked around in search of Bolin, hoping to find his brother there. "Bolin? You in here?" He asked hopefully, despite how small, nearly nonexistent, the chances were.

The roaring sound of an engine from behind the building drew Korra, and Mako's attention. Exiting the building from the back, Korra once more kicking the door open, the duo spotted a group of men dressed in dark clothing and mask covering their faces. The men were mounted on motorcycles and closing the doors on the back of a truck. Just before the doors could be fully closed though they were able to catch a glimpse of Bolin tied up and gagged in the back along with a few other men.

"Bolin!" Mako cried, running towards the truck. Suddenly two of the masked people threw a canister at the groups' feet, releasing gas to cover their escape.

**With Naruto few hours before.**

Naruto did his best not to fidget at the uncomfortable clothing he was currently wearing. Wearing Black and Grey suit. The first time he told Pema about what happen to him. she all demand that he must go to tailor shop to pick suit to eat one of the high-end restaurant in the city.

"sorry im late." A female voice asked gently.

Looking at the person coming towards him Naruto found a young woman that he met not too long ago. She had long wavy black hair, a few strands falling in front of her shoulders, a light touch of makeup that accented her beauty with prominent red lipstick, and light green eyes that were starring back at Naruto in no small amounts of amusement and something. She was wearing a dark red dress, which if she stood up would fall nearly all the way to the ground, accentuated in gold near the front that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Wow" he said

"Well thank you, look very handsome with that suit" said Asami "why you so nervous"

"this is my first time being place like this." Naruto replied with a frown. "Why do mean?" she asked.

"This is my first time coming to high-end restaurant. Honestly im glad I ask friend what kind restaurant. Could it will be embarrassing if I was normal close. Haha said neverous naruto

She giggled at that.

They both walk inside. "greeting Ms. Sato, we had table sat up for you" said the server

"Wow, you must come here often then"

"Well I do own the place. Oh, forgot don't worry about it paying its all in the house"

"ah thank you, but please let me pay the tip then."

"So tell me about yourself Naruto" said Asami after they finish ordering there food.

"well not much honestly, im grew up in the south all my life, until recently move in with a friend in the air temple to get her training done. Im working on docks as part time. Also, Im non-bender also. I do like train in martial arts. And that's sum up about my life so far."

Before she could answer. There had food arrives.

Well work in my father company, hoping one day I can take over. I have Graduate college not to long ago. Love engineering and mechanics since I was young. I do take self-defense class. Maybe one day we could spar."

"I would like that"

"So, what is she like?" Asami asked curiously.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto

"You know who I'm talking about." Asami countered without the slightest bits of hesitation. "Korra? The Avatar. What is she like?" The young woman asked him.

"Exuces me"

"come on, its was pretty deduct it."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully for a second before answering. " korra is interesting person." He said

"Interesting." Asami deadpanned dully. "You want to try and be a little more specific." She urged on.

Naruto gave Asami a wide grin before releasing a sigh and running his hand through his hair and answering. "She's stubborn." Naruto eventually started off. "Once Korra's decided on something she refuses to listen to anyone and won't let anyone stop her. She's also reckless, she doesn't think things through. Doesn't think about the trouble her actions could get herself into, though it's usually fun to watch what kind of trouble she gets into." He finished with a mischievous laugh.

"Really now." Asami mused with a smirk on her face. He nodded.

"That must be nice." Asami agreed softly patting Naruto's shoulder gently. "I heard that Korra joined a pro-bending team. The Fire Ferrets? How is that going?" She asked him to get his mind off of where it currently was.

A bit of brightness returned to Naruto's smile as he thought about Korra's performance during her first match and how they celebrated afterwards. Asami was happy to see Naruto cheering up, though she felt a twinge of something she couldn't identify at the understanding that Naruto was thinking about Korra. The frown that had momentarily appeared on Asami's face disappeared just as quickly though.

"Well she's enthusiastic and excited about it." Naruto said.

"You don't say." Asami mused "Then by the sounds of it, it won't be long before she's playing like a pro." The brunette complimented.

Naruto hummed in agreement before focusing entirely on Asami. "So, what's new with you?" He asked her.

Asami stared back at Naruto with raised eyebrow. "You mean since we saw each other?" She said good-humoredly before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "You know the usual. Studying to take over my father's company someday, taking my self-defense classes, spent a couple of hours shopping, drove around on my moped…"

The for the rest of dinner the two friends spent it trading barbs, laughing at a few jokes, and conspiring on future spar, to which Asami would love to learn something from the blond.

After they leave the restarunt Naruto offer to walk her. But Asami tell him she car waiting for her. So Naruto did a gentlemen thing walk to her car. Before he left Asami asked

"Naruto is those whiskered are birthmarks or tattoos."

They actually birthmarks." He said " can I touch them"

Before he could. Asami had been able to stroke Naruto's cheek once before the blonde could grab her hand away, before he could start purring like cat, and looked around frenziedly to see if anyone saw what Asami had done.

"Please don't anyone what you saw."

Oh wont, but they are going to be mine teasing material. She laughed. Before she get in the car. She look at him. "I would do this again."

Well you know find me at.

After his date, Naruto decide head to the air temple. Meet Asami was enjoyable experience for him. He believes she good friend to have around. Maybe he should introduce Asami to korra. Korra. Everytime he said that name his beat faster. He knowns he was in loved with he afraid of acting these feeling. Afraid of the rejection. Afraid he will his friendship with her will be ruined. Maybe he should asked Pema about this. He stop walking on the red light waiting for it turn green. "ahh thinking her made me a mess" he thought. What next? He going to see korra image wherever he goes. Chuckling at the thought. Until he saw three cycles was chasing down by a polor dog.

"Well shit." He said, started add chi to his legs to catch up to them. When he finally catches up to them, he finally saw what made his blood boiled. He saw Naga on the ground her legs tied up. Korra was fight her opponents with one arm. Her fight was sluggish.

"Naga come!" Korra called, jumping onto the polar bear dog she, and Mako rode out of the gas in pursuit of their friend. Catching up to the truck they found the vehicle now had an escort of three motorcycles, whose riders had noticed they were being followed.

Reaching an open area, the riders turned and threw a bolo at Naga's feet, causing her to trip and send Korra, and Mako flying off her back, landing somewhat painfully on the ground. "Look out!" Naruto cried, alerting his friends that they weren't alone as they found themselves boxed in between the masked people. With no time to check on his korra, he found himself on the defensive as he weaves around the masked man's lighting quick jabs.

Blocking a kick, Naruto counter attacks with a jab only for the masked man to knock it away. Jumping back to get some breathing room the blond stood his ground as the man rushed towards him using an impressive display of acrobatics to trip him up. But Naruto had a few moves of his own, surprising his opponent as a Rasengan formed in his hand. Shocked by the strange power the masked man was left wide open as the blond appeared in front of him in a burst of speed and thrust the spiraling energy sphere into his stomach, sending him flying into a lamp post.

With his opponent taken care of, Naruto turned to see that both Korra and Mako had been defeated, the remaining masked pair moments away from finishing them.

"Back off!" Mako was stunned, when he heard Naruto ordering the masked pair to step away from him and Korra .

"You ok?" Naruto asked, helping Korra to her feet.

"Thanks" the Avatar smiled before staring curiously at her hands. Throwing her fist forward, Korra was horrified to find that she couldn't bend. "Ugh, I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it' wear off" said Mako. "Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists. Thank for the help. How did you find us?" Asked mako

"well I was coming from work I saw you guys was on naga and chasing them."

"Right now we've got to find Bolin."

In complete agreement Mako as the group resumes the search for the kidnapped earthbender. Sadly, even after searching all night they haven't found a single lead. They were starting to lose hope when suddenly Korra has an idea.

After they drop mako off, the duo is returning Air temple to their owns room, korra final realize what her friend wearing.

"why you are wearing suit?"

I made new friend couple day and she ask me out. He said closing the door behind him. if see behind him, he would see a shocked face of korra.

**Next day**

*Republic City Park*

"When we first came to town, we ran into an Equalist protestor over there" Korra explained, pointing to a section of the park.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto remembering that day. "He was a jerk."

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked skeptically.

"It's our only lead right now" Korra countered. Seeing as they were in for a long wait the teens decided to lay against Naga in the shade. It wasn't long before Korra started feeling fidgety and tried to start a conversation with Mako cause she to embrassed to asked Naruto new friend. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

"Well we…we used to do some work for them back in the day" Mako confessed uncomfortably.

"Wait are you some kind of criminal?!"

"No!" the firebender denied heatedly.

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to, to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must've been really hard" Korra said sympathetically. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako paused and pulled his red scarf over his mouth, as if to protect himself from the memory. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him ..."

"We'll find him" Naruto reassured.

"Yeah we will." the firebender asked the blond.

Several hours later the three of them ended falling asleep against Naga, the weariness of having been out all night having finally caught up with them. Mako was the first one to start to stir; nearby shouting rousing him from his sleep. Looking towards his companions an amused smirk crossed his features once he registered the fact that Korra was now sleeping with her head resting against Naruto's chest and that at some point Naruto had wrapped his arm around Korra's waist. The little scene didn't last long as Korra soon began to stir as well.

"Well don't you two look comfortable." Mako commented as Korra's eyes began to flutter open.

Korra glanced over at Mako from over her shoulder, her eyes still heavy with sleep, not quite yet understanding what he was saying. Dismissing whatever it was as unimportant Korra turned back to go back to sleep resting her head back on Naruto's shoulder. It took a couple of seconds, Mako for a moment wondered if the Avatar actually managed to fall back asleep, before Korra's eyes snapped open finally realizing what or rather who she was resting on. With a shout Korra pushed herself away from Naruto.

"W-what?! What is it?!" Naruto asked startled awake before letting out a loud yawn. "What's… going on?"

"N-Nothing!" Korra hastily answered, her cheeks tinted red, as she stood up and looked away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at Korra strangely, wondering why she was acting so weirdly, looking towards Mako only to find the firebender barely being able to restrain himself from laughing. The airbender scratched the back his head in confusion, trying to understand what was wrong with everyone that morning, before finally noticing that the person that Korra had mentioned was not that far away, shouting into a megaphone.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

"Hey there's the protestor we should talk to him" Korra said quickly, wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

"Sounds good" said Naruto still a little red faced. Mako just shook his head in amusement as they marched over to the protestor.

"Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the…" the protestor gasped as he recognized Naruto and Korra. "It's you again!"

"Yeah it's us. Look we just want to ask you…."Naruto was cut off as the protestor started yelling at them through his megaphone.

"You cannot silence me Avatar!" not a fan of having a megaphone in his face Naruto slaps it out of the protestor's hands, breaking as it hit the ground.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! Our friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" Naruto demanded grabbing the man by his collar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, traitor" the protestor said uncooperatively.

"Oh I think you do" the blond smiled sadistically. "And I think you should tell us what you know…" Naruto then whistled signaling for Naga to come over. Strong arming the man, Naruto then held the protestor's head over the gaping maw of the polar bear dog's mouth. "Or I'll feed you to my girl here!"

"I'd do what he says" said Korra easily falling into the good cop/bad cop routine. "He's a crazy one."

"Now you're either gonna talk to me or the inside of Naga's stomach!"

"The…the posters! They said to give out the posters!" he cried. "There's a map on the back!"

"Thank you" Naruto replied, throwing the man into the nearby lake. Grabbing a few leaflets, the teens hoped on Naga's back and took off though Mako couldn't help but wonder about something.

"You weren't seriously going to let Naga kill him, we're you?" Mako was surprised when his question caused Naruto and Korra to laugh.

"Oh man I can't believe you bought that" Naruto laughed. "Please haven't you ever heard of good cop/bad cop?"

"Naga doesn't even like to bite people" said Korra failing to stop her own giggles. "Sure she'd probably smack someone around who was threatening us but that's it."

"That was some bluff" said Mako clearly impressed.

Following the map the teens were led to the city's factory district. Staying in the shadow of a building they could see a group of people walking into an old abandoned building.

"This is the place" said Mako, checking the map on the back of the posters.

"We're going to need to go in quietly" Korra suggests, sending a meaningful look to an affronted Naruto.

"Hey, you aren't always miss stealthy either" the blond retorts much to the Avatar's annoyance as she's forced to admit Naruto had a point. Donning disguises the teens infiltrated the building and were surprised by the overwhelming number of Equalist supporters.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place" said Mako. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." As they moved through the crowd an announcement went off silencing the audience.

"Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!" The crowd roared as Amon and his guards took their place on stage.

"So that's him" said Naruto, an ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Amon."

Walking up to the mike on stage, the leader of the Equalists cleared his throat and began to address the audience.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since…" Amon paused to allow the crowd a moment to process his story and draw in their attention.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity."

"That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away…. Permanently."

"That's...impossible. There's no way" Korra denied.

"This guy's insane." Mako muttered.

"_so this is want you mean kyuubi"_ he thought. " _yes kit,"_ said Kyuubi through mental connection."_kyuubi where have you been, I tried get in touch with you for a while now"_

"_Sorry about, I got busy, but we talk more of it tomorrow now don't do anything stupid now._" Said the Kyuubi cutting of the connection.

"Right" he said not going to bother asking how he talking to him. Now his attention is back to Amon

"Now for a demonstration" said Amon regaining control of the crowd as he signaled for his men to bring up one of their hostages. "Please welcome 'Lighting Bolt' Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd booed as the gangster was moved to the front of the stage.

"Ah boo yourself!" the Triad leader yelled back. The back lighting on the stage turned on revealing chi blockers surrounding another four benders, one of which just so happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin" said Korra. She was about to rush forward until Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to play it quiet" the blond smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on the Avatar's face as she'd forgotten her own orders.

"Alright. Got any ideas?"

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness…" taking his que, Amon's second in command, the Lieutenant; a man with a handle bar mustache dressed in black rubber, googles, and power generator with kali sticks attached to it strapped on his back; stepped up and removed the ropes binding the Triad leader. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

What happened next was an awesome display of skill as Amon effortlessly dodged Zolt's fire blasts, with no wasted movement the Equalist leader ended the 'battle', if it could even be called that, quickly as he pressed his thumb against Zolt's forehead and pushed the firebender to the ground.

Finding himself completely drained of energy, Zolt tried to get up and attempted to throw a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened.

"What…what did you do to me?"

"Your fire bending is gone…forever" Amon told the now ex-firebender. As the gangster was dragged away Amon turned to readdress the audience. "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

The crowd cheered wildly as one by one Triad members were stripped of their bending.

"We need a distraction of some sort." Naruto decided. "Something we can use to cover us recuing Bolin and then us getting out of here."

"Yeah I got it. Korra, see those machines." Mako said gesturing to a series of pipes on one side of wall. "They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover, we can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck out of here." Mako told them the plan.

"Works for me." Korra said as she started walking that way. "Good luck guys."

"You too." Naruto replied. "And be careful."

"Please there is nothing to worry about." Korra said confidently.

It took a couple of minutes, at which point Bolin was unbound and made to stand in front of Amon, before a large amount of steam started pouring out covering everything and everyone. Reacting immediately Naruto went to stage knocking Equalists on to their backs. Jumping onto the stage Mako stopped an Equalist from attacking Bolin from behind and threw him off the stage.

"Bolin! You alright?" Mako asked his brother.

"Yes!" Bolin answered ecstatic. "Mako! I love you!" He proclaimed holding his arms out for a hug from his brother.

"How about we save the embarrassing displays of affection for later." Naruto said appearing at the brother's side, keeping a lookout for any enemies. "And get out of here now."

"I don't know what you guys are. But I'm sure Amon would be very interested to find out" the Lieutenant threatened, drawing his electrified kali sticks. "As for you benders, you need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore."

As Naruto was about to prepare himself for a fight when suddenly a pillar of rock shoots up from under the Lieutenant, sending him crashing into the side of the building.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra smirked as the Equalist collapsed.

"Alright then let's go." Naruto said dismissively as more Equalists came charging into the alley. "Naga!" At once the polar bear dog came to the rescue barreling past the chi blockers and providing the perfect getaway ride.

"The Avatar. That's her!" the Lieutenant announced prompting their forces to go after her.

"Let her go." Amon orders, seeing this as an opportunity. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power. As for her friend I want to know exactly who and what he is."

*Air Temple Island*

That night after dropping Mako and Bolin off at home, Korra and Naruto silently walked down the temple halls where they are found by Tenzin and some White Louts sentries.

"Thank goodness" the airbending master sighed in relief. "I was about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?"

"Far from it, Tenzin" Naruto replied miserably.

"Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, we did. But we were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon. He can take people's bending away, for good." Korra reported.

"That's…that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability" Tenzin argued.

"Tenzin we wouldn't make this up" said Naruto begging for them to be believed. Tenzin could see it in their eyes, they were telling the truth.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."


	6. Chapter 6

At night, the sleeping form of Korra's is laying in her room on Air Temple Island. She quickly shoots up in her bed, alarmed. Soon after, an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door. Korra jumps out of her bed and kicks a downward fire arc through the air.

She kicks another arc in the air toward them. The chi blockers dodge it and come at her, but Kora blast two shots of fire to keep them at bay. The chi blocker avoids her attacks, while one leaps up in the air while spinning like a top to kick korra's head. But Korra blocks the hit with her arm and fires several fists of fire.

While Korra is distracted from keeping two chi blockers away, they were other chi blocker attack her back side. Before kicking her to the ground on her knees while she let out of pain.

Korra see Amon walking toward her.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." Amon said, reaches hand toward Korra face as she watches with fear.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" Korra screamed, waking up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. A second later her door was kicked open as Naruto came charging in searching the room for any possible threats.

"Korra, you ok?" Naruto asked, now sure that there was no danger.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" she said with a weak chuckle as she tried to put on a brave front.

"You sure? I mean you still look kind of freaked out." Said concern Naruto

"I'm fine Naruto!" Korra said aggressively, surprising the blond.

"Hey I'm just worried about you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well you don't have too because I'm fine!"

"Fine. But do remember that I'm her for you" Naruto said, leaving Korra alone in the dark.

That afternoon, Naruto asked to join Tenzin in caring for the sky bison. Though he was surprised about the offer of help, Tenzin agreed as he had a feeling the blond had another reason for wanting to be alone with him. His suspicions proved true as Naruto brought up his concerns about Korra.

"I don't know what her deal is Tenzin" said Naruto as he helped the airbending master feed the sky bison.

"Don't worry about Korra, Naruto" said Tenzin. "I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready."

"But she's scared now. I can see it in her eyes, she is putting a brave front." Tenzin turned to face Naruto and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Naruto for now just do as you've always done; be her friend and be there when she needs you most."

"Alright….Tenzin but I had already quit my job this morning. I had feeling there something big going to happen that going need my full attention." Naruto sighed, unfortunately there was something else Tenzin had to speak to the boy about.

"Tarrlok the Northern Water Tribe council representative has formed a task force to deal with Amon. I suspect he'll be looking to have Korra join."

"No way! Korra's freaking out about that nut job. She can't go join some task force now."

"I agree with you Naruto, it'd be best if she stayed away from the Equalist situation right now. Especially since this task force will only make things more strained between benders and non-benders.

We see Naruto on the training meditating finally going to talk to the kyuubi. As he enters to the spirt world. He sees the fox waiting for him. nothing had change since the last time he saw him. Still big as ever. He chuckles at that thought.

"Where have you been fox?" asked Naruto.

"I've been around it got really busy in the spirt world."

"what was your last memory you saw."

"it was me fighting against pain, you became bat shit crazy, meeting dad, and talk to Nagato"

"That's dream I have couple days ago."

"You almost regain all of your memories. So far process in regaining your memories I was able to establish a connection link with you now, we can finally talk through your mind instead coming to spirt world."

"but I feel there something wrong with you Naruto?". Said concern Kyuubi

"I guess nothing escape you huh." Said Naruto with his heavy sigh. Let out all his fears what going to become of him when gain all memories. Will he be different with people to be known and care for? Can he really become second avatar that world and korra count on him? last one is love. Can he able tell Korra how really feels.

"Those are the question that you need to figure out on your own especially your love life."

"figures" said Naruto with sigh. But happy that he let it all out. It was big relief for him finally tell someone his fears.

"come Naruto I had gift you." Said kyuubi handing him the gift.

Naruto receive the gift. While saying thank you. He opens the gift to see what inside, his eyes widen.

"No fucking way." He said in surprise

That night everyone gathered at the table for dinner as Tenzin began to bless the food.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" an obnoxious voice interrupted. Turning their attention to the door, they saw their uninvited guest was a man of Water Tribe descent, dressed in expensive clothing, and had three prominently long ponytails.

"This is my home, Tarrlok" said Tenzin, identifying the man. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin just glared as the man feigned ignorance. Seeing he was getting to the airbending master, Tarrlok decided to taunt the man. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose." Tenzin sighed, shrugging at his wife's angry glare.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He introduced himself, bowing in respect.

"Nice to meet you" said Korra, returning the gesture before returning to the table.

"_Tenzin's right, I just get a really bad feeling from this guy"_ Naruto thought to himself, as Tarrlok sat himself beside Korra.

"Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki questioned in her typical fashion.

"Well aren't you…. precocious?" said Tarrlok dismissing the now glaring airbender child to refocus on Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally now that took some real initiative."

"Oh thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said honestly.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok." Tenzin snapped. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra asked in surprise. Naruto glared at the councilman, as he laid on more flattery in hopes of convincing the Avatar.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"I can't" Korra refused much to Tarrlok and Tenzin's surprise. Naruto just let out a sigh of relief, he'd been afraid that Korra's pride would see her jump at the chance to fight rather than admit her fear of Amon.

"I…must admit I'm…. rather surprised." Tarrlok confessed. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that. Korra replied.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." The councilman said somewhat desperately.

"Korra gave you her answer. So, would be kind to leave." Naruto said harshly, daring the man to refuse.

"Indeed, Tarrlok I demand you leave now" said Tenzin lending Naruto his support.

"Very well, but I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon." said the councilman, getting up to leave. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" said Ikki as she waved goodbye to Tarrlok.

The following day Bolin paid a visit to Air Temple Island, where he found Korra and Naruto just lounging around with Naga.

"Hello fellow teammate and non-teammate" the earthbender greeted, as he walked up with Pabu on his shoulder and an arm behind his back.

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted as she gave Naga a much-appreciated bully rub.

"How you are doing?" said Naruto adding his own greeting.

"I'm good." Bolin replied before addressing Korra. "Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow." Naruto frowned at this, Bolin was usually always such an upbeat guy he didn't like seeing the earthbender giving up.

"Anyway reason I came by was to give you this, ta-da!" Bolin then handed Korra a rose and a wrapped-up cupcake.

"Wow thanks." Korra said confusedly, accepting the gifts. "But what is this for?"

Bolin then got into a thinking pose. "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal" she said dismissively.

"Um where's my cupcake, I also help?!" the blond demanded, honestly thinking the pastry looked delicious.

"Not to worry my friend" Naruto and Korra raised an eyebrow at that but both decided to let Bolin's little snafu go as the earthbender continued. "Pabu the magnificent has a special show for you."

Taking his que, the little fire ferret hopped of Bolin's shoulder and began walking back and forth on his front paws.

"Wow Bolin, thanks" said Naruto, unsure how to feel about the display. Seeing his distress, Korra decided to split her cupcake between them, silently apologizing for blowing up at him the other night.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra" said the voice of an elderly lady, prompting the teens to turn around to see an old woman carrying a large basket of gifts. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind" Korra replied, with a bow the elderly woman left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him" said Bolin, punching the palm of his hand threateningly. "Wait if this guy's bothering Korra, why aren't you doing anything Naruto?"

"Because he's a councilmen and Tenzin said I can't punch him."

"Oh" Well that certainly changed Bolin's plans to 'have a word with him'.

The following night, Naruto and Korra were just hanging about the Temple when Tarrlok's aid came for another visit.

"Avatar Korra" the old woman called.

"Wow this guy must be desperate" said Naruto. Annoyed by the constant hassling, Korra got up in the woman's face to make her point.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok gives me" she said as she used earthbending to turn the woman around and kicked her in the backside. "I'm not joining his task force!"

'It's not a gift" the woman said urgently, holding up a letter. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Korra asked, accepting the envelope.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

"Not a lot of notice" Naruto remarked, to which Korra just shrugged as she didn't understand the reasoning behind such a late invitation either. Regardless after taking the invite to Tenzin it was decided that they'd attend the party.

*The Gala*

Tenzin's family entered the gala in formal air nomad attire followed Korra and Naruto, who having been raised in the Southern Water Tribe dressed as such. Though the blond was somewhat uncomfortable being so dressed up. Again.

The party goers clapped for Korra as they entered the room, overwhelming the Avatar at the large welcoming.

"I can't believe this is all for me" she said in awe of all the lights and people.

"Guess this is how they party big city style" said Naruto also impressed with the decor.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin cautioned.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra" said Tarrlok, walking over to the group. "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero" said the councilman, pulling her towards the crowds. With Tenzin distracted by Meelo's antics, Naruto made it his mission to stick by Korra, much to Tarrlok's annoyance.

Korra was getting nervous with these. She wants to enjoy herself bit. Naruto saw this and offer her if she wants something to drink to calm her nerve. She nodded gratefully. So, Naruto left her side for a moment.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Hiroshi was a well-dressed middle-aged man, with slightly chubby build, and what called a mustache beard combo.

"Nice to meet you" said Korra.

"You as well, we're all expecting great things from you." said Hiroshi

"right. Greatness." Korra said.

Luckily, for korra, before things could get more awkward for her a unexpected voice called her out.

"Hey Korra," said Mako, walking up with a beautiful dark-haired girl on his arm. Korra frowns and narrows her eyes when she notices this little detail as well.

"This is my daughter, Asami" said Hiroshi, gesturing to Mako's date.

"It's lovely to meet you." Asami greeted.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Korra asked.

"let me guess did she ran you over with her moped?" coming behind Korra was Naruto handing her the drink which gratefully accepted.

"Naruto!" Asami said embarrassed but also happy she could see him again.

She did embrace the blond in hug. Which got many people reaction? Mako frown on their hug. Mr. Sato and bolin see this as amusement. But Korra was glaring them. But mostly at Asami. And why is she hugging Naruto arm?

"**wow kit, nice going. Didn't know you had in you**" said the fox watching the show through the link they have. Naruto tried to ignore the fox.

"So im guessing you knew each other than" said Korra sarcastic. Frowning at the girl still holding Naruto like arm.

"**I can feel the jealous from here in the spirt world**." Said the fox with amusement.

"Yes, remember I arrive suit couple days. She the one I was talking about." Korra did remember that. But she couldn't believe it was this girl. The beautiful girl.

"Naruto told me a lot about you" the Sato heiress revealed.

"I hope he said good things."

So Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" the firebender happily informed them. Changing the subject.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin said excitedly.

"Yeah it's amazing" said Korra just as excited.

Tarrlok, long since gotten tired of the conversation that the young adults were having, spotted someone walking by them and flagged them down.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met" said Tarrlok, interrupting the teens' conversation as he called Lin over.

Lin remembered her last meeting with the Avatar and didn't hesitate to get in her face. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." she said harshly, pausing to glance at a glaring Naruto "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Sharing a look with each other, Korra silently urged Naruto to follow after Lin to figure out what the look she gave him meant. Reluctantly left hoping that Mako and Bolin could keep Korra engaged long enough for him to return before Tarrlok could pull anything.

For the next couple of hours korra found herself slightly uncomfortable with this gala and being introduced to every high-class citizen there by Tarrlok. Until she heard a voice behind her.

" May I've this dance my lady" she turned around to see who it is.

"Naruto…" she smiled. He always does this. Saving her. " Do you know how do dance Naruto?" she said while grabbing his hand slipping away from Tarrlok.

"Korra you should know by now, that I a man with many talents" Naruto said as he took Korra right hand in his, and other arm by her hip. The music starts and he led the dance. There nothing was said between each other.

" korra I have to say you look beautiful, in that dress" said Naruto smiled honestly. Korra blush as the comment. People have comment on her dress. But hearing him said it. Made her heart beat louder. Wondering why he the only one made her feel this. "Thank you, you look very handsome" said korra. They were so engrossed with each other. They didn't care going what's around them. Right now, it just two them, Korra is being normal girl who doesn't have big responsible to save the world. To Naruto, he happiest guy right. He able to dance his best friend, the only he love.

Asami found herself having a better night. She enjoyed the time she got to spend with mako and was having fun. But in the end, few short moments before her attention return to Naruto and Korra. She couldn't explain or identify why, but both them dancing together made her feel that way. Was it jealous?

"Korra can you listen I have to say." She nodded curios what he has to say.

"Korra do remember our promise when kids.

"Yes, I do. Why you bring that up?" wondering why he brought it up.

" I am still intended to keep it that promise. Your worries become my worry's… what I'm trying to say that you don't need to carry everything on your shoulder. I'll even fight the whole world just to keep safe." He said so much conviction in voice. She looked into his eyes to see this raw passion that she never seen before.

"why, do care so much about me." She asked. While both her arms around his neck.

"because I lo" "Ah korra there you are come the press need to speak you" before he can finish his confession. He was interrupted by Tarrlok snatching Korra away.

"**Cockblocker**" said the Kyuubi

Naruto tried to get her back, but the loss them in crowd of people, when he heard what sounded like the Avatar speaking into a microphone. Leaning over the edge of the balcony he scowled as Tenzin's suspicions were confirmed, as Korra stood in front of reporters, asking her about why she hasn't joined Tarrlok's taskforce. And of course, said councilman was standing in the corner with a smug smirk on his face.

When one of the reporters asked if she was afraid of Amon, Naruto knew it was all over as she was pressured into joining Tarrlok's task force. Not about to take this lying down the blond quickly tracked down Tarrlok.

"You just couldn't take no for an answer, could you?" Naruto demanded, keeping his anger just beneath the surface.

"The Avatar has a duty to this city" the councilman replied smugly.

"But she's not responsible for feeding your ego." It took every ounce of control Naruto had not to punch the smug sneer of Tarrlok's face.

"Don't worry, Naruto" Tarrlok said mockingly. "I'll be sure to take good care of your playmate." Before he could even register what happened, Naruto was in councilman's face a cold hateful look in his eyes that for a moment he could've sworn changed from their usual blue to red with slitted pupils.

"I'm warning you Tarrlok. If anything happens to her, you answer to me" Naruto vowed, his eyes returning to their normal blue as his temper came back under control. To his credit Tarrlok managed to maintain that annoying smirk as Naruto left to find Korra and the others. However, once the blond was gone, the councilman dropped the facade as he broke out into a cold sweat as acknowledged something about the boy had frightened him. But despite this moment of fear Tarrlok found himself contemplating the possible role, Naruto might play as he worked to gain control over the Avatar.

"honestly should have kill him and be done with it" said the Kyuubi see this through Naruto

*Air Temple Island: 2 weeks later*

And just like that Korra and Naruto was part of the task force. Gratefully Korra had Naruto with her. Tarrlok kept her so busy that she didn't have time for anything else. And as the days passed Naruto couldn't help noticing that with each Equalist safe house the task force managed to take down the worse Korra seemed to get in dealing with her fears, as she knew each battle could potentially put her right in front of Amon himself.

Naruto's fears came to pass as at a press conference earlier that day Korra had made a public challenge to Amon. The conditions being that they fight one on one without any outside interference. Of course he wasn't about to let her do something so stupid, at least not without putting up a fight.

"Are you insane?!" Naruto raged. "You can't fight Amon alone."

"Watch me!" Korra challenged, pushing the blond out of way as she marched towards the docks.

"You know just because you're afraid…."

"I told you I'm not afraid!" the Avatar yelled in denial, turning to glare at her Best friend. They just stood there glaring angrily at each other, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but instead walked away seeing no point in arguing any further.

Reaching the docks, Korra began preparing a boat with the aid of Tarrlok and the task force members when Tenzin arrived on his glider.

"Korra this is madness" said the airbending master, hoping to reason with the girl.

"Don't try and stop me and don't follow me. Naruto already tried" said Korra determinedly, pushing aside her guilt over the fight with her best friend.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin yelled turning on Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind" said the councilman. Though he did find it odd that Naruto wasnt at the docks as well given how close he was to the Avatar.

*Avatar Aang Memorial Island*

It was after midnight, the designated meeting time with Amon had passed and Korra continued waiting impatiently for the Equalist leader.

"Guess you're a no-show Amon." Korra yawned. "Who's scared now?" Tired of waiting she began to make her way towards the docks when suddenly a bola is thrown at her feet, trapping her as she's dragged inside the memorial.

Reaching the center of the memorial chamber, Korra finds herself surrounded by twenty chi blockers. Snapping her legs free, she spins on her hands releasing a ring of fire in an attempt to ward off her attackers. However, this proves fruitless as she's quickly overpowered and has her chi blocked.

With her chi blocked Korra doesn't have the strength to resist as a pair of chi blockers hold her up by the arms, clearing a path as Amon walks toward her.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar" said the Equalist leader, his voice sending a cold chill of fear down Korra's spine. As Amon's hand reaches towards her face Korra can't hide the fear in her eyes as she waits for the moment the mad man takes her bending.

"Naruto help me". Korra's she said praying to be answer.

Her prayer was answer when a part of the ceiling came down above Amon and Korra. Amon and his chi blocker step away. Korra too hurt to move from the chi blocker she closed eyes for the pain to come. But the pain never came. All the rumble around her made form a smoke, Soon the smoke started to clear to see figure standing in front Korra. This figure was facing back of Amon and his chi blocker. He was tall with blond hair, had red haori with black flames on the bottom. With his normal water tribe attire.

"Korra… sorry I'm Late." Said the figure

Korra open her eyes widen to her see hear that voice she unexpected to hear." Naru" she said tiredly while tears coming out eyes.

"You really did your best huh" he said while getting one knee down to korra level. Raised his right hand wiping away her tears away from her face. Naruto give her smile that's said everything is going be okay.

Naruto full standing up. "now then…you laid a hand on person that I cherished above all else." Naruto turn his head over his shoulder, his blue eyes complete narrow at Amon. "You've prepared yourself haven't you Amon?

Seeing Korra looking so weak and helpless broke something in Naruto. His body was practically shaking in anger and then he felt power a terrible power was awakening in him. Fueled by a single desire, nothing else mattered as chi began to overwhelm all his other senses. Naruto's eyes changed to a slitted.

"What are you?" Amon demanded, as he could practically taste the blood lust in the air. Chi blocker gave their full attention to the Naruto in front of them. "I'll ask again. What are you?!"

"Your Death" Naruto then charged, his movements a blur as his fist cover in chi punch through hole of the chi blockers as he positioned himself protectively in front of Korra. "who next?" he said to make point that who ever come, they will meet their end.

One of the brace chi blockers did aerobatics kick to Naruto. Naruto side set for chi blocker to completely miss his target. As same time Naruto sidestep, he grabs chi blocker face with his hand, brought him straight down to floor. Hard. "_One down nineteen to go_". He thought. Two chi blockers charge him. chi blocker two gave give a right punch but Naruto counter him with his left arm and give a right hook. Leading the chi blocker go down. Naruto went on defense side when chi blocker three gave furious punches. While Naruto defense he was read his opponent movement and saw an opening he gave a right hook that let chi blocker high in air. Another Chi blocker came to blind side Naruto to punch him. only for him miss his punch and saw Naruto round house kick on head. Knocking him out. "_three down sixteen to go" _

Naruto went offences against chi blocker, grab his arm twisted it and holding up. Chi blocker was pain from his arm being twist, he attempts to give kick at Naruto, which easily counter. Without mercy Naruto punch the man repeatedly face. Naruto senses another chi blocker going to attack him. Naruto kick man that he was hold drop down Naruto roll over the chi blocker he kicks down. You heard crack sound when Naruto roll over dodging the kick from chi blocker from behind him. while Naruto quickly got up as another chi blocker got on to him, to give a front kick. Effortlessly Naruto caught it, drag toward him making the chi blocker do a spilt. To Naruto right side he sees another chi blocker attempt to high kick Naruto only Naruto saw this coming and use his right leg to shatter the man unprotect leg. Still holding other man leg. He deiced to infuse his chi in his hand one more time. Shatter the chi blocker leg.

With the small fry taken care of, Naruto turned his attention to the surprisingly still present Amon and few chi blockers left.

Amon quickly dropped a flash bomb the resulting blast blinding boy long enough for the Equalist leader to escape and his men escape.

With the threat ended so too did Naruto's aura dissipated, his features returned to normal, though he quickly cleared up as he rushed to check on the still weakened Korra.

"Korra, you ok?" he asked gently. To Naruto's surprise Korra suddenly threw her arms around him as she broke into tears. "Hey, everything going to be all right" he said while taking of his haori and wrap around her protectively.

"I'm sorry" Korra sobbed. "I'm sorry. You ... you were right ... I've been scared this whole time. I was so terrified, I felt so helpless."

"It's ok. You know I've always here im never going leaving you" Naruto said sincerely. He carried Korra in bridle carry. And started to walk out chamber.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she repeated allowing herself to cry in Naruto's chest. "It's okay Korra, you relax I'm here now. You can rest now." He said with kiss on her forehead. While this calm her down and let sleep took over. She felt absolutely safe being in his arms, she snuggled to his chest to be warmer. This was the scene that Tenzin arrived to, amidst the broken and bleeding bodies of Amon's men the Avatar sleep and relief in the arms of Naruto. And though he planned on speaking with Naruto later about what happened he felt it better to let wait as Korra finally began the first step to overcoming her fears.


	7. Chapter 7

On ride back to the Air temple

"Thanks, Tenzin for the ride" said Naruto, letting out a sigh of relief feeling while sitting on saddle on Tenzin bison. While he still carried sleeping Korra on his chest. While Korra unconsciously snuggled to deeper to Naruto chest.

"You're very welcome Naruto. Thank you for saving Korra…. Well considering how much you care for Korra."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Naruto asked suspiciously, never in his wildest dreams would he expect Tenzin to say something like that.

"You know what I'm talking about. All I'm saying is its very clear that Korra means a great deal to you…. perhaps more than a friend" Tenzin muttered the last part, but Naruto still managed to hear him.

Naruto sigh of getting caught. "Was I that obvious"

"All I'm saying is if you have feelings for Korra you shouldn't be afraid of expressing them" Tenzin said uncomfortably.

"Did Pema put you up to this?" It really wasn't hard for Naruto to make the connection after all Tenzin was the last person in the world to ever bring up something like this.

"Yes" Tenzin admitted with a sigh.

"I am afraid to tell Korra my true feelings Tenzin. I am afraid that if tell her and she reject me and ruined our friendship. I can't take that." Said Naruto with a frown on his face holding Korra closer, afraid she going to disappear. Naruto explains. "Anyways I believe Korra doesn't see me as boyfriend, even though it hurts... I've had to accepted that I will never be been more than friend to her". Said Naruto with heavy heart. Then Naruto become who change mood instant.

"Tenzin can you promise to me." Said Naruto with a seriously face.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" asked Tenzin curious of why Naruto is in serious mood.

"Can you promise me that you are going to take care of Korra when something is going to happen me. he said serious to Tenzin. Tenzin was shocked he turn around

"What do you mean THAT." said worried Tenzin. Trying to think why the blond would even say that.

"Tenzin. I have gut wrench feeling that will something going to happen to me. When that day comes, I want you and your family take care of her... she will need somebody to help her."

Tenzin couldn't say anything but frown at blond but still nodded to keep his promise to Naruto. But he also promises to himself he'll keep eye out for Naruto. For Korra sake.

*Air Temple Island*

After the close call with Amon, Korra had taken a leave of absence from Tarrlok's task force something that the councilman was obviously he was not happy about. But more importantly with her task force duties over, the Avatar was free to return to the Fire Ferrets and they've been on fire lately and are geared up for the tournament.

As for Naruto, he is getting light spar with Asami this Morning. After dodging a swift kick from the dark brunette, his mind wandering how all this came to be.

**Flash black.**

In room we see Korra, was laying down in bed, just thinking of the events that happen yesterday. Until she hears on the knock her door. "Korra, it me, Mako and Bolin can we come in." said Asami from the other side door. To Korra it was surprise to her she had company. After getting up to walk to the door. She was greeted by them to her room. They have asked her how she is doing, and she felt against Amon. Then she explained how it went down.

Asami heard Korra story and couldn't help teasing her "It look like Korra have own shining white armor knight." She said with teasing smile which spread even more when she saw Korra blush at the comment and tried to justify herself.

"Speaking about shining armor, where he at? I need to ask him for something" said Asami. Which got confused look from the group, wondering why she is looking for Naruto.

"He at the training field, I can take you guys see him. said Korra. So, Korra had led the group to where at the training area. When they finally at training field, they could see Naruto sitting down in his mediate pose. He was surround by Naga resting her head resting Naruto lap, bird that's on his head ready to make Naruto head as a nest. Finally, a lemur resting on his shoulder.

"Should we... I don't know do something" Bolin spoke lowly to Korra for fearing of waking up the animals. To which Korra shook negative, its crime to wake up these adorable animals. So, the group decide to wait it out. Which it wasn't long that Naruto to opens his eyes and look down at the to see Naga resting her head on his lap, started patting her for to wake up. Naga lift her head up Naruto to give kisses to him, which he happily accepted. Naga look over side of Naruto and she sees her mistress and started walking to Korra and give her kisses.

"So this where you at huh girl, you with daddy." Korra stated while patting Naga head. Naga humming if that was answering "yes".

"Daddy?" Mako said with amused smile at Korra. To which she started blush at the miss slipped. But overall explain their unique relationship with the polar dog.

Finally, Naruto walk to them "hey, what bring you guys here?"

"Oh we came to see how Korra doing and then Asami was looking for you." Said Bolin. To Naruto he nodded and look Asami to see what she going to asked from him. Asami felt that she was put on spot and started to feel shy all sudden, she took breath to calm her nerve and look at Naruto with determination in her eyes.

"I was hoping to ask you if you can help me with my skills in fighting." She said shocking to everyone. But Mako frown and asked Asami.

"Asami you know could ask me for help you." Mako said wondering why she would not ask him.

"I know that, but you got pro bending games coming so I don't want to distract you. Plus, Naruto has more experience in fighting hand to hand combat than anyone else here." Explain Asami to Mako. For he understands can't refute to that logic. But that's doesn't mean he like it.

She looked back at Naruto with small smile "so I'm guessing we that spar we talk about huh" while she was getting into her fighting stance.

" I suppose so" offering a small grin, as himself getting into his fighting stance.

**Flashblack ends**

This is going on for almost two weeks. Asami would come morning to train with him and then she has the rest of day to herself. Over time they spent with each other they had been understand one of each other. Closer as friends.

As he thought process stop, when he sees left hook coming at him. He slightly leans back for her miss completely, Naruto about to grab her arm. But unfortunately for him, she was not done, she follows up with a quick round kick aiming for his head. Instinct kick in, he drops on to ground, he sees her kick pasting over him, hitting the dummy head hard, knock off it shoulder. As if the spirts bless him. The timer ran out. Meaning there training session had end today.

Naruto saw dummy without his head. Then pale. "_Oh spirts, if I didn't dodge right there, that will be my head on the floor."_ He looked at his sparring partner to sees what got her fire up. He looked at her. Clearly he could see something is bothering her. He can the see frustration on her face. He doesn't know if that frustration is her missing kick or something. He prays it was somethings else.

"Um..Asmai is everything okay" he said concern while handing her some water and towel.

Accepting the water and towel "Thank you, but yes Naruto.. I'm fine…why do you asked." She curious how he knows there something going with her.

He raised his index finger "One, the way you fight today was really aggressive than before." He raised second finger up. "Second the way you kick the dummy clean off, you were frustrated, the poor dummy suffers your wrath." He said with light joke hoping it will lighten her mood. Which she chuckled.

"and lastly is I'm also your friend." said the smiling Naruto.

Asami sigh at this. "Well the truth is..." she explains with her relationship with Mako it isn't doing so well. It wasn't they are arguing or anything like that. Yes, she still like Mako somewhat but now the passion they had once before has been slowly diminish with each passing day.

After hearing her concern. "Do you think its upcoming tournaments." He concludes.

"I was thinking that, but honestly I think it was something else. i feel like he not interested in us." She said while both her and Naruto walking out the training field and heading to the boat.

"You should just talking to him about your feelings".

"I want do... I just don't want him distract with him with this...this tournament is big for him and not only for him but also for Korra and Bolin." She said with tired sigh

"I'll be honest with you Asmai, I haven't any experience with relationship. But I believe you should tell Mako how you feel. Listen to his respond" He said honestly.

"What if I don't like answer he gave me?" she asked uncertainly. Looking down feet to be more interesting thing at the moment.

"Then move on" he said. She looks at him with widen eyes. He continue on " Asami, life is just too short. If things aren't working out, then it just not meant to be." He said remembering his past life that "he" was hung up on Sakura for so long, that where other oppertuines.

"Just move on? just like that." She asked He nodded, and he continue "Yes, in won't be easy. It will take time that for sure. but your're young woman, who is smart, funny, have great head on her shoulder. Plus, you are beautiful. You find someone soon." He said with honestly and continue walking on. Not knowing what kind impact he left to the girl.

Asami stood still, stun of what she hears. "_he calls me beautiful"_ she thought with blushes spreading her cheeks. Wondering why him having said that impact to her. Shaking those thoughts, catching up to Naruto. Walking in silences. Taking few glances on him. Soon they meet their destination; the boats.

"Well this is it. I had hoped this talk had given you some advice." He said. But he was surprise with kiss on cheek.

"thank you…for listening to me" she saying with blush on her face. And left to get on the boat to sail off to Republic City.

Now it was turn Naruto stay frozen of what happen. And certain pregnant women saw the whole thing.

* * *

**Later that night**

On the other side of the island Korra was busy helping Jinora and Ikki fill the feeders for the lemurs on the island.

"So…how are things going between you and Mako?" asked Jinora; Pema wasn't the only one interested in their relationship. Unfortunately, Ikki ruined her sister's attempt at subtlety as she began hopping and clapping with a giddy expression on her face.

"Yes, tell us of the epic romance!" Jinora just rolled her eyes at Ikki's behavior she doubted they'd learn anything with such a crude approach.

Korra was certainly shocked by Ikki's outburst, "What're you guys talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Mako." she denied though she wasn't convincing. "I mean yeah he's my Teammate but there's no epic romance."

"What about you and Naruto then?" Jinora asked

"what do you mean? Naruto and I are best friends." She denied again. But with blush on her face it wasn't convincing

Ikki and Jinora just shared a look as if saying "yeah we don't buy it". Taking the lead Jinora stepped up in hopes of getting the Avatar to see what was right in front of her.

"Korra, Naruto obviously likes you."

"No, he doesn't. I'm just his friend" Korra said somewhat sadly, something the airbender girls didn't fail to notice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said the voice of Pema. Turning around the girls to see the pregnant woman standing there, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, hey Pema… Uh, how long were you standing there?" the Avatar asked uncomfortably.

"Long enough" she said, walking up Pema places her hands on Korra's shoulders lending the teen her support. "Korra you need to be honest about your feelings."

"I-I don't know what to feel honestly. I'm so confused on what do to." she explains." Pema usher the children be to inside and talk to Korra in privately. After Pema bring the children inside. Pema turn to girl, grab her hand and walk to her bench, have heart to heart talk.

"Korra, talk to me" Pema asked gently. "Pema I really don't know what to feel. I think I like Mako, then I'll get jealous when he with Asami." Said korra in one breath. Korra took another breath, Then she spoke again. "Then is Naruto, he my best friend since day one. But after he save me from Amon I see him in whole different light. I'm afraid to act this feeling and he reject me, ruin our friendship." She said tears almost coming out. Pema look at poor girl and give her hug.

"Korra, let me ask you something." Korra looked at Pema while wiping her eyes.

"when you see Mako and Asami together. Are you jealous because they _IN _relationship or you like you say you are in to Mako." She said confusing the girl. "what do you mean that" said the confused Korra not understanding the question.

"what I mean, is being in a relationship." Explain Pema.

"I-I don't know, I have never thought about like that" Korra realize what Pema trying to say. It honestly, she never thought like that before, but it still opens more question. Does she like Mako or jealous of their relationship of being single?

"Now Korra, here the real question for you and this need to answer from the bottom heart." Said Pema with serious voice. From what Tenzin spoke to her this morning about Naruto feelings for the Avatar.

Korra was kind taken back with the question. To be honestly she nervous what going to Pema going say. Not trusting her voice. So she nodded her head.

"How do you feel if Naruto date someone else? She asked looking at Korra reaction. Korra feeling all time emotions from that question. Ranging from sad, hurt, angry, jealous, possessive. Then eyes widen realization.

"Base your reaction you find the answer." Said the smile Pema. Then Korra explain Pema how she go about it. what if reject her.

"Have Naruto ever left your side?"

The answer of course was no; from the growing up together in south pole to the crazy madman Amon, nothing would ever stop Naruto from being there for her.

"_Not that I always deserved it_" Korra thought miserably, remembering her less than favorable moments where she took her frustrations out on the blond. But of course, Naruto always seemed to be able to tell what was really bothering her and found a way to make her feel better. And of course, she couldn't forget how safe she felt crying in his arms after he rescued her from Amon.

"No…he's always been there for me" Korra said while blushing. "But what if this is too much. I haven't exactly always been the perfect person."

"Korra, every relationship has its ups and downs. The key is to not give up on each other and I think Naruto's more than proved he's not going anywhere" Pema assured her. "Plus, we all saw how you two look each other at the gala ball dance". Said Pema "or time the way he carries in you in his arms.". she said with amused smile, to see different color of shades of red from Korra after each statement.

"Just tell him how you feel. You won't be happy until you do trust me you might be pleasantly surprised." Said Pema head inside to go sleep. She turns Korra one more time

"I really meant how someone is willing to take Naruto from you." Said Pema leaving the Shocking Korra to core. Then raw determination flash in her eyes and thought "who ever this person is. I won't let anyone take Naruto away from me"

* * *

*Pro-bending arena*

The crowd cheered as the Future Industries, Fire Ferrets entered the ring via extending platform. As she waved to the excited audience Korra couldn't find Naruto wondering where he at. Remembering what her conservation with Pema. Its been almost week that she find out she love Naruto. There always distraction that was getting in her way. But not tonight. She would fine him and ask him out.

Hey Korra, is it possible I could talk you in private. After game." Said Mako

"_Oh come on, Grr whatever he wants talk about it hop it be quick"_ she thought irrated "oh okay.." said the unsure Avatar. Wondering why he want to talk her in privately.

After their flawless victory. Korra and Mako walk outside of Arena. During their walk, was Korra was thinking why the Mako wants to talk to her and wondering where was blond at. They stop at the end of the boardwalk. Mako golden brown eyes staring to Korra bluest eyes.

"hey Korra, um.. see here we really connect out there and I was thinking we..should spent time with each."

Um we kinda do spent lot time with each other". Said Korra with uncertainly were he going with this conversation.

"I mean just the two outside of the gym" he said hoping

"aren't you with Asami" said uncomfortable Korra.

"Look Asmai and I have been drifting apart for a while now. Every time I'm with her I'm think of you. I always like you." Replied Mako

For Korra she really frustrated right now, she is flatter that Mako thought about her. But had he said this couple weeks ago. Then she would be jumping for joy. That wasn't case anymore. Pema was right. She doesn't feel anything from Mako confession at all. Her heart belongs to somebody. It belongs to Naruto.

Before she can gently deny him. Korra froze against his sudden act of passion. Mako felt her resist his kiss, then Korra finally push him off her. Then deck him in the gut before anything happen, they hear a sobbing Bolin standing behind them tears in his eyes. Bolin ran off with Pabu scurrying behind him.

"Dammit Mako! why hell you did that!" Korra exclaimed. She felt angry that he kiss her.

Mako didn't say anything. he felt guilt weigh down on his heart; Bolin had always been there for him, and now ruining his friendship with Korra.

He already saw Korra used her water bending to send her towards Air Temple Island.

"I'm so sorry Bolin…." he whispered to himself as he ran towards Bolin. What nobody didn't see was a certain black beauty with tears running down her face.

* * *

"I hope I did make in time." thought of Naruto who running late to his friends' game. If he did, he will suffer from the Avatar wrath. He pales at the thought. He finally made to the Arena. As Naruto walking up to the stairs, he sees Asami there crying on the stairs. He ran up to her.

"Asami what happen to you! Are you okay, Are you hurt? He said concern. Wondering what happen to her.

Asami look up to see the familiar voices. To see it was Naruto. Without moment waste she latches to him, continue to cry on his chest. Naruto doesn't know what do in type situations, so he let her continue cried, rubbing her back letting her know it was all right to let it all out.

After the crying died down. He looks at her again. "Asami, can you to tell me wants wrong".

"I was goint to Mako, Then I saw "sniff" Mako Kiss "sniff" Korra "sniff"." She said with eyes started to water.

" I see" said understanding Naruto. Asami need his help now. So he took Asami hand and lead her somewhere to cheer her up.

"Naruto where are we going." Asami asked curiosly, wiping her left over tears

"well I found this really great noodle place. Trust me, this will cheer you up." Asami giggled at this. There one thing Naruto was known for it was his love of noodles. Eventually they stopped at a simple looking stand, the sign on top read Ichiraku

"Hey old man Teuchi, your loyal customer is here" said Naruto call out to the chef.

"Naruto my boy, how you been? Its been while that we haven't see you." Said restaurant owner, middle age man by named Teuchi.

"I thought you forgot about us." They both laugh. Until Teuchi saw Naruto didn't come alone.

"who is this Naruto, I didn't know you were bring girlfriend" Teuchi laugh at the young teens blushes faces. For Naruto it was old man embrassing him in front his friend. Asami however blush when she was called Naruto girlfriend.

After they eat, they started to walk to Asami house. Not long they walk Asami heel broke on her resulting her sprain her foot. Naruto decide to give her piggyback ride. Asami couldn't help but feel blush forming in her cheeks to feel Naruto muscle on his back. As for Naruto he couldn't blush when he feels Asami breast on his back. Finally, then made their destination.

"wow, now that's big mansion right there." Said Naruto. As he walks up to the door.

"why thank you"she said. While getting off Naruto back. Unlocking the door.

"Well Asami, this is goodnight" he was about to walk off until she grabs him by the arm.

"how about you stay in our guest room. It late. And I feel sorry about treating me and walking me to home." She explains.

He sighs at this knowing not going to win this. " Okay, thank you having me" he said which brought Asami smiled in her face. To which she led him one guest room that was close to her room should he need anything. After they good night. Naruto was in room. Taking off his clothes off leaving him in his boxer. He got to his bed and ready for sleep to claim him.

Unfortunately, somebody has other plans. Opening the door was figure walking inside of Naruto room. Gently walking inside making sure Naruto asleep. The figure walks to edge of Naruto bed crawling on to Naruto sleeping form. The figure was had made to its destination. The figure hand reach to Naruto face rubbing gentle. Earning soft purrs from Naruto. This however woke Naruto. Naruto eyes widen when he sees unknown figure is top of him.

"who the are you"

"Its me Naruto" said now revealing voice of Asami.

"Asami?" As he say her name. the moon light showed through widow revealing Asami

He calm down after Asami reveal herself. Then he going to asked her why she here. Only his voice dies in his throat and full on blush on his face. The reason for voice stop was Asami sleepware. Wearing black tank top that show how big her assets really are, the top she is wearing is short stop at her midriff showing Naruto how tone she is. Lastly having red booty shorts that showed her long legs. Naruto wasn't only one checking each other. Asami look Naruto attire or the lack off. Couldn't help but blush at his muscles. She always knew how fit Naruto is during the training they did. But to see this powerful man under her. She unconsciously lick her lips. Looking back at blushing face of Naruto, she couldn't help be happy that she made impact to him.

"why you in the room?" Said Naruto trying look anything else but Asami.

Asmai started to lay down on top Naruto putting her head on his chest to listen his heartbeat "After tonight, I don't want to be alone." Naruto didn't say anything understanding what she meant. Naruto tried to go sleep. He really did. But have a beautiful woman like Asami on top of him. he thoughts cut off from Asami voice.

"Naruto can you asked you something?" he "hmm" mean a "yes"

"Do you really meant what you said back at the air temple." She asked curiosity. Naruto wonder why she brought this up.

" Yes I do. Why di" he stop mid-sentence, eyes widen to see Asami craw to his face. Kissing him fully in the lips. He was completely frozen. Her lips were so soft, warm and made him want more, it made him become addicted. For Asami the kissed was unique to her. To compare her ex. This one light spark inside her. Wanting more of this. His lips were surprising soft to the touch. Taste like noddles. She chuckled at that. Asami let go of the kiss.

"Asami I ca..." again he was cut off by her putting her finger on his lips. And look at him in eyes with full determination.

"I know you like Korra, hell everyone knows about it the only person who doesn't know is her." Said Asami

"Please let me enjoy this night" she confesses to him. which surprise that somebody as Beautiful her want to be with laying down on top of him, her head resting on his chest one more. Just listen to his heartbeat is like lullaby that put sleep. For Naruto he stares at the ceiling thinking of crazy night he had.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight was shining through Guest room hitting Asami face. As it is telling her it time to wake up. She didn't want to wake up from this warm body pillow that she is sleeping on. Rubbing her eyes, getting up stretching until she hears a familiar popping sound. She turns around to see Naruto still sleeping. Mumbling "Korra","ramen". She thought it was cute. But unfortunately, it was time to get up. But Asami had mischief idea of how to wake up Naruto. Asami craw on top of Naruto, she started to give butterfly kisses from his chest to his face. Then kissing him fully on his lips. Happily, he started to kiss back.

* * *

**Naruto Dream**

We see Naruto wearing his usually water tribe outfit, which consist with light blue tank top and navy-blue sweatpants. But with addition his red haroi. He is sitting what look like dinner table with five seats on it, finishing up his bowel of ramen. "ahh that was delicious" he said rubbing his stomach with satisfy.

"I'm glad you like my ramen" said the unknown voice coming out of the kitchen. He turns around see the person is walking out of the kitchen. His smile brightly when he sees this person. This person had beautiful dark mocha color skin. With bluest eyes you could ever see. Wearing sleeveless tunics with bottoms fur trimmed leggings that shows her woman curves. Both of her arms are wearing navy blue armbands. Her hairstyle has set up ponytail. She was giving this wonderful smile to him.

"of course, im going like your ramen, Korra you made it for me." Said happily Naruto. Looking Korra one more time. he sees betrothal necklace he gave her. He was happiest man that day. Naruto walk up to Korra, took chin, leaning in slowly. Her lips were soft, warm and made him want more of her. They both breathed out the oxygen. He was containing and closed his eyes. Felling like he was in a dream. Never wanting to wake up.

Naruto deepened the kiss. She tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. Naruto's hand traveled to korra waist and brought her body close to his. Korra hands traveled his back and drew imaginary patterns on his back.

Naruto felt another body leaning against his back side. Arms snake behind him and voice whisper in his ear.

"you are going having all this fun without me, shame on you Husband" eyes widen. He turns around to see it was Asami with wearing her usual black and red jacket and tight pants. She got this teasing smile on her face. But what surprise him was she also a water tribe Betrothal necklace. Instead of blue it was red. Tried look back at Korra only find out that she wasn't there.

Dream end.

* * *

When Naruto woke up and see Asami was on top him giving him morning kiss and he was kissing back! He no wonder the kiss so felt so real. He complete halt his action. Asami felt he stop kissing back, looking and smile.

"Good morning Naru, did you sleep well." she said with a smile. Naruto still stun of what happen this morning. Only nodded his head. Seeing the kiss had affect his morning. Asami was getting off Naruto and sitting on the edge of the bed. She turn around and face him.

"Go take a shower and meet me downstairs for breakfast." She said while getting up off the bed. She put sway in steps while walking to the door, knowing that Naruto is looking at her. For Naruto, he did was told took cold shower to calm his nerves. While he was getting ready to put his normal water tribe clothes. He was thinking back what happen to the dream. Does he has feeling for Asami? Blushing of what happen last night and this morning activities. How are they supposed to treat each other now? What kind relationship they going to have.

"Argg" he said, scratching his head with frustration. The only thing he knows that he still loves Korra with all his heart. but there Asami making her place in his heart. After he got dress and starts walking to kitchen. There he sees Asami sitting in table waiting for him the food had all been lay out. They eat silences. while listing some comfortable music.

"Asami I wanna talk about what happen last night." Naruto said uncomfortable. Asami look at him for few seconds then sigh. Knowing topic will come up sooner or later.

"I know... I know was acting complete different person... hell I was surprise myself." she said in all honesty."But it did feel good.."

"Wait wha...What do you mean by that." he asked in totally confusion.

"What i mean Naruto...is that I'm falling for you." she said droping the bomb on him.

_"Wow what a wake up called. said Kyuubi_

_"shut up"_

"what...When!"

"When we had our first date, that when i feeling for you. then it grew every time i see you." she said complete honest with small blush on her face. Naruto was complete in shock what he hearing right now. He never expected Asami to say those words to him.

"I..I don't know what say. I never someone to actually like me like that."

"Well this girl does..." before she can continue the radio cut off and open to new channel.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences."

"You know she's going to be there" said Naruto, there was no doubt in Asami mind as to who he was referring to.

"Come on" Asami sighed, after all he was just going to end up there anyway.

* * *

*Republic City Hall*

Arriving at city hall, neither Asami nor Naruto were surprised to find Korra, Bolin, and Mako standing before the city council pleading for the arena to be kept open. Unfortunately, the council wasn't listening, thinking it'd be too dangerous to keep the pro-bending tournament going.

"Told you, she was going to be here" Naruto gloated.

Asami said nothing, preferring not to respond to the blond's foolishness. Korra saw the pair walking through the council doors. Happy to see familiar blond, then narrow her eyes bit how Asami is little to close to the blond for her liking.

As Tarrlok was about to bang his gavel to close the discussion, Lin shatters it into pieces with a metal cable, announcing her presence.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar" she said as she walked into the chamber.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned.

"Yeah….you do?" Korra repeated also confused by the chief's support.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists" said Lin.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin argued. "The council is not changing its position."

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind" said Tarrlok.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no matter force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" the councilman smirked.

"I guarantee it." Lin said confidently.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

Much to Tenzin's frustration the rest of the council sided with Tarrlok. The arena was staying open. the Fire Ferrets cheered loudly, Korra feeling on happy for once. Ever since last night with Mako left her bad mood. Naruto wasn't ever here also. When all fire ferret meets for practice in the morning. It was all awkward for all them. But in the end, they talk about it and still become friends, but she put a little distance to Mako.

During her little excitement she hug Naruto in tight hug."Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" the blond grinned.

"Eh, I'm happy" Korra laughed. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Tarrlok, who filled this new information away for possible future use. Asami narrowed her eyes for bit at the hug. "Where you last night, you weren't at the air temple." Said Korra still holding Naruto so he can't escape from her.

"Um can we talk this when go to Air temple." Said the nervously Naruto who still can't get off korra grip. To which she replied with "fine" still intended getting answer. Mako was about walk up to Asami for a hug. But Asami put her hand out to stop him. " We need to talk." She said in serious voice. She about to leave with Mako she turns around wave people behind her, more specifically to Naruto.

As the couple left the council chamber, they noticed Lin and Tenzin finishing what looked to be a rather heated conversation., Korra walked up to Lin hoping to make peace with the woman.

"Excuse me Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help." But much to Korra's frustration, Lin just walked past without even acknowledging her. "Ugh! What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"She's not that bad" said Naruto. "Remember she did agree to look after us."

"You're just saying that because she's nice to you" the Avatar muttered. She really didn't want to admit that they were lucky Lin took over their case, when they first got off the boat.

"I have known Lin since we were children. She's always been... challenging" said Tenzin.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

"Probably should've let her down easy, Mr. Heartbreaker" Korra laughed.

"No way" Naruto gasped. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you! You two were a couple!"

"Oh yeah" Korra confirmed, much to the airbending master's discomfort. Deciding Tenzin had suffered enough.

* * *

"Training Area Air Temple"

"So want to tell me where you last night" said Korra with arms cross over her chest, Standing in front Naruto.

Naruto sigh at this. So explain the event that took place last night. Minus the fact with Asami Confession. Korra eyes widen after the explanation. She put both her arms on Naruto shoulder to bring down to her eye level.

"listen to me Naruto I want make ABOUSTLY clear, there nothing between me and Mako." Said the frantically Avatar. Naruto nodded his head. "Really i though you like him" he said with honestly but very happy that she dating.

"nononono" crossing her arms as in X formation

She then realizes she was alone right now with him. nobody going interrupt her. this is her moment to confess to him.

"hey Naruto I need tell..."

"Naruto! Said the three little airbender fly towards the blond, ending up with a tackling him to the ground. What nobody see is that Korra rubbing her head with frustration and how unfair her life is right now.

"Naruto lets play!" Said the youngest Airbender. Airbender got off Naruto, so he can stand up. Naruto looks back Korra

"So Korra what did you want to tell me."

"oh never mind" she said with the airbenders killing the mood.

* * *

*Republic city park*

While Asami drove to park. Mako mind racing though all kind of possibility of why Asami giving him the cold shoulder. While they made park. They walk in aimless nether of having spoken a word. The air was so tense that you cut with knife. Mako couldn't take the silence.

"So what do you want talk about me Asami?" he asked.

"I know notices how you treat Korra and You have feeling don't you?" she said

"What!? No, I don't feelings for her. She my teammates that's all." Said the lying firebender. Asami sigh at this knowing the full truth.

"listen I like Korra, you've been keeping the truth about from me."

"What truth?"

"are you really going let me say it?"

"Yes cause I don't know what truth you talking about." he said heaty

"the kiss Mako. I saw You kiss Korra not only reject say girl. But you were come to me as if not happen." She said dropping the bomb on him. Mako wide in realization.

"wait let me explain" he said desperately.

"Explain what Mako, huh. That you went against my back, my trust." She said while Mako stood there listen to her. Can't denied what he done was right.

"listen Mako, I am breaking up with you. " She said walking off leaving Mako alone to his thoughts.

* * *

*Pro-bending arena*

The arena was packed and the crowd was alive as everyone eagerly waited for the start of the final round of the tournament. Of course not everyone was there to have a good time as Lin was finishing the final security sweeps.

"How is the security sweep going?" asked Tenzin, approaching Lin with Naruto, who had chosen to watch the finals with the airbending master.

"Fine" Lin said curtly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes"

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." Lin snapped.

"Relax Tenzin. The Chief's got this" said Naruto, hoping to prevent seeing the chief of police knock Tenzin's lights out.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night" said Tenzin. Lin's features softened as she remembered their past friendship.

"Like old times?"

"Like old times."

"Okay. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin offered.

"I would appreciate that."

"Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer, Shiro Shinobi shouted, drawing the crowds attention as Korra, Mako, and Bolin entered the ring.

"Let's go Fire Ferrets!" Naruto cheered.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!" Tahno's team had gone heavy on the theatricality, entering the ring wearing wolfbat masks and long black capes. Spreading their capes open like bat wings as a pyrotechnics display went off behind them.

"Not impressed" Korra scoffed.

The teams met in the center, a determined look on each of their faces. Finally the bell rang and the match was underway. Tahno rushes Korra, who pulls back in surprise as he tries to nail her with a water covered uppercut. Korra backflips out of the way but the Wolfbat leader isn't finished yet as he follows up with a spinning kick, sending an arc of water into the Avatar, knocking her into zone 2.

"Oh come on Korra defense!" Naruto comments. "Don't lose that that smug little…"

"Naruto" Tenzin said warningly, having heard from Katara about the blond's mouth when he got too worked up.

"Right I'll be good."

Bolin sends an earth disk at the opposing team's firebender, who evades and counters with a fire blast that the earthbender is quick to defend against using two earth disks to act as a shield. But what the Wolfbat firebender failed to notice was Bolin ricocheting a disk off the arena ropes, taking the bender by surprise as he's knocked into the ropes.

"Nice shot!" Mako compliments, sending a smile to his brother.

Tahno looks to his teammates silently signaling them to follow his lead. Blocking an attack from Korra, the Wolfbat leader counters with a blast of water that the Avatar manages to evade. The focus is now on the two waterbenders fiercely going at it. But in a display of foul play, Tahno abandons the trade of light quick water blasts to instead summon a massive stream of water to hose Bolin, knocking him into the third zone.

"What the hell ref!" Naruto raged. "That's a foul!"

"Naruto" Tenzin reprimanded, though he was of the same opinion. But the referee simply signals for them to keep playing. Even the radio announcer was questioning the ref's judgement things weren't looking good for the Fire Ferrets. The match continued with the Wolfbat's earthbender lifting a disk out from under Mako's foot, tripping him up long enough to be hit in the chest.

"What the hell ref!" Tenzin argued. "There was some funny business in that last play."

"Tenzin" Naruto teased, sharing an amused look with Chief Beifong as the blond brought attention to the man's slip up.

"Never would've guessed that you knew the rules of pro-bending" Lin said coyly. Embarrassed by his outburst, Tenzin coughed and regained his composure.

"Ahem, I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Unfortunately their moods weren't about to improve as the Wolfbats continued to use illegal moves against the Fire Ferrets making it obvious to everyone that they'd paid off the referees. To their credit the Fire Ferrets stayed tough and played fair but ultimately the cheating Wolfbats were named champion.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto raged. "I'm going to knock that cheating piece of sh…look out!" In an impressive display of speed, the blond dashes behind Chief Beifong, landing a solid punch to an Equalist's jaw before he could hit Lin with what looked to be an electrified glove.

"Nice work kid" Lin complimented impressed by Naruto's quick reflexes. But the blond wasn't paying her any attention as he could feel his blood boiling as he saw Amon step onto the arena stage and easily defeated the Wolfbats, taking away their bending.

Microphone in hand Amon began to address the city. "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come."

"You guys handle the Equalists in the stands. I'm going after Korra" said Naruto, pointing to the unconscious Fire Ferrets tied up under the stage.

Before Lin could protest the idea Naruto was already on the move sneaking his way down to Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Great there goes lover boy" Lin groaned, seeing as it seemed all her officers had been taken out she and Tenzin went to work to take back the arena.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Mako, struggling against their bindings.

"How about I get you out" said Naruto, swimming up to them.

"Alright Naruto!" Bolin cheered. The cheers stopped as the entire building was rocked by an explosion as an airship lowered platforms for Amon and his men. Not wanting to let the masked man get away, Naruto quickly freed the Fire Ferrets. With plans for Naruto and Korra to go after Amon, Mako and Bolin wished them good luck before leaving to help with evacuation.

"Ready" asked Korra.

"Please like you even need to ask." Naruto smirked. The Avatar then bent a large water spout lifting them into the air after the retreating Equalists. They were moments away from catching one of them when to their horror, Korra's water spout ran out. Just as they were about to fall to their deaths Lin came to rescue, swinging in on a metal cable she fires a second line catching Naruto and Korra.

"Don't screw this up!" Lin orders, flinging the pair up through the roof. Knocking a few Equalists of a platform, Korra and Naruto were prepared to go for a ride. Spotting Amon looking down on them, Korra launches a fire blast at the Equalist leader but the masked man calmly leans out of the way, his cold eyes practically looking right through them before finally turning away.

"Argh!" Looking down at the arena's glass dome, Korra and Naruto were shocked to see Amon's lieutenant had taken down Chief Beifong, a squad of chi blockers already moving in finish her.

"Go, I'll help Beifong" said Korra, trusting Naruto to handle Amon as she dropped off the platform to help Lin. Knowing Korra and Lin could handle themselves, Naruto turns his attention to Amon's airship. Forcing his chi through his legs.

Launching himself through the ship's cargo doors, Naruto makes it inside of the airship, facing off against Amon and a small group of chi blockers.

"Very impressive. You continue to intrigue me, Naruto" said Amon, surprising the blond that he knew his name. "Don't be so surprised. How could I not want to know the name of such an interesting individual?"

"Yeah it'll be real interesting when I ram my fist through that mask" Naruto growled.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until our next meeting. After all I'm sure you care about the Avatar's wellbeing." A second explosion then rocked the arena below, drawing Naruto's attention to the shattered dome and Korra falling to her death. Shooting Amon one last hateful glare the blond dived out the airship, passing Lin on the way.

Needing more speed if he was going to catch Korra, Naruto once again force his chi to legs launch himself like a rocket towards the screaming Avatar.

"I got you" said Naruto, wrapping his arms around Korra.

"Great but you can't fly" said Korra,

"crashing landing" he said as his acting forming a protective shell around her as the crash painfully into the stadium seats. Upon impact the large puff of smoke leaving behind Korra laying on an exhausted Naruto.

"Ok that hurt" Naruto groaned.

You idiot you could've seriously hurt yourself."

"Please I'm hard to keep down."

"Ok fine." Catching Naruto by surprise, Korra then gave her kiss on cheek. "Thanks for the rescue. But don't think I won't be checking to make sure you ok?" said blushing Korra

"Right" Naruto said blush form his cheeks.

"Ahem" the couple's attention was then directed to Chief Beifong, standing there giving them a look that said 'this is not the time.'

Blushing Naruto and Korra quickly separated as they looked to the sky to see Amon's airship flying away.

"Looks like we lost this one" Lin commented as Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin joined them.

"I'm glad you guys are alright" said Mako

"Yeah me too" said Bolin, pulling them all into a big hug.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hands" said Lin.

"He played us all" said Tenzin, placing a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder. "Republic City is at war.


	9. Chapter 9

*Air Temple Island*

The fallout of Amon's attack during the pro-bending tournament finals hit the city hard. The city was in a state of unrest as police presence increased along with that of Tarrlok's taskforce. Truly the city was getting ready for war.

"So how'd things go with the guys?" asked Naruto, as he and Korra sat on the roof of the temple.

"Turns out Asami already invited them to stay with her" said Korra. Naruto didn't miss the hint of disdain in her voice.

"Still not a fan of Asami?"

"Please who wants to spend time with such a prissy little rich girl?" the Avatar asked sarcastically.

"Asami not bad person Korra. You should tried be give her chance, you'll be surprise." Said Naruto

" I don't know Naruto."

"By the way, you're coming with me to the Sato mansion tomorrow." She said surprising the blond.

"Wait what?!" the blond demanded but Korra just laughed and walked away. "What the heck am I supposed to do I hope she dosen't do anything funny.

* * *

*Sato Estate*

The following day after being assured, Naruto and Korra arrived at the Sato Estate. Once inside the family butler led them out back to the pool where they found Mako relaxing in the water.

"Avatar Korra and Master Naruto have arrived" the butler announced.

"Hey Korra, Naruto" said Mako, waving his friends over.

"Glad you made it" Asami smiled. Walking towards them. She is wearing black bikini with red trims. Naruto was looking her longing with pink tints on his cheeks. Korra has seen this got very jealous and elbow him. Before either of them could return the greeting, Korra and Naruto were soaked as Bolin cannonballed into the pool.

"Yeah thanks for the invite" Naruto deadpanned, accepting the towel offering from the butler.

"Looks like you guys settled right in" said Korra, taking a seat on a lounge chair.

"Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here" said Mako

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him" Asami said casually. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"This is the greatest place in the world" Bolin said excitedly, getting out of the pool, Pabu ridding comfortably on his shoulder. "Watch this" standing in a regal manner, the earthbender addressed the butler. "Fetch me my towel good sir."

"Yes Master…Bolin" the butler said neutrally, but Naruto recognized the scornful look in the man's eyes making him think Bolin may have been a little too excited about having access to mansion staff.

"Master Bolin. I love this guy" the earthbender laughed. "Now pat me dry." The butler was quick to comply and even did the same for Pabu. But Naruto found himself really feeling sorry for the poor butler as Bolin quickly jumped back into the pool, the moment he'd finished drying the earthbender.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked Asami. "Let me guess: shopping, makeovers?"

"I have something a little more exciting in mind" replied the Sato heiress, ignoring the Avatar's condescending tone.

Asami had the party moved to the estate's private raceway where they watched Satomobiles race around the track at high-speed.

"Ok Asami you are officially cool" said Naruto, clearly awed by the machines.

"Definitely way cooler than a makeover." Korra added, feeling just as impressed.

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles." Asami explained. "Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog" said the Avatar.

Once the checkered flag was swung the two went at it. At first it was looking bad. But Asami was clearly the expert as she waited until just the right moment and shifted gears on the straightaway, smirking as she shot past the blond taking the lead and the victory.

Korra got off satomobile before turning to Asami. "I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy. No offense."

"It's alright" Asami laughed. "People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was a kid. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy."

Returning to the mansion the group bore witness to Bolin's performance of the classic bathroom dance.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through! Beep, beep!" he cried, running off to the nearest bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asks.

"We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right." Asami replied, giving her thanks Korra leaving Naruto alone with Asami.

Ok feeling awkward Naruto thought to himself. Sure, he is standing by himself with girl who confess to him.

"I'm guessing you like my swimsuit. " said Asami. Teasing smile. Naruto was surprise that he got caught.

"Yea" he said. No point deny it.

" I'm surprise you invite Mako and Bolin."

"Mako and I are broken off. But I'm not letting a friend live on the street." She said

Before he can spoke more, Korra came running in grabbing him by the arm as she dragged them towards the door.

"Sorry, I forgot we're supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids" Korra stammered out as an excuse. "See you later."

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" asked Tenzin, after hearing Korra's explanation on why she forced her and Naruto leave the Sato estate early.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked harshly.

"Well I don't exactly have proof," Korra admitted. "But I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

Lin took a moment to think about it before turning to Tenzin. "He does have the means... and he has a motive."

"That's right" the airbending master agreed.

"Motive?" Naruto asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible" Korra said sorrowfully.

"It was tragic." Tenzin agreed. "It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely" said Lin.

The following day Korra and Naruto followed Lin and Tenzin to the Sato mansion. The butler from the day before quickly led Tenzin and Lin to Hiroshi's office, unfortunately before they could follow Naruto and Korra were spotted by Mako and Asami.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" asked Mako.

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists." Korra explained.

"What? I don't believe this" said an outraged Asami, marching off after Lin and Tenzin.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako demanded of the Avatar.

"Hey just calm down, Mako" said Naruto, standing between Korra and the irate firebender. "Everyone's just on edge because of Amon."

"Yeah but I don't go around accusing people!" the firebender argued, clearly Naruto's attempt to keep everyone calm wasn't working. "Besides who're you to go snooping into other people's private business?!"

"Korra herself was debating knocking the firebender out for the attack on Naruto, given that she couldn't stand people starting bad mouth her crush.

Luckily before things could turn violent Lin and Tenzin returned followed by Hiroshi, who had given permission to have all of Future Industries searched for evidence. Giving the firebender one last glare Naruto and Korra left to watch the raids.

* * *

*Future Industries*

"I can't believe Mako would say that" Korra growled, as she and Naruto stood aside as the metalbending officers searched the Future Industries warehouses. "Hey you ok?" she asked, noticing that the blond had been strangely quiet."

"Yeah" Naruto sighed, but the look on Korra's face told him she wasn't buying it. "It's just been awhile since someone took a stab at me. Guess I got used to the relative peace." He thought his past life childhood.

Korra frowned at this. Before she could say as such, the Avatar felt someone bump into her, leaving a folded piece of paper in her hand.

After Tenzin and Lin returned reporting that they didn't find any evidence of Equalist activity, Korra presented the note saying that if they wanted the truth about Hiroshi Sato, they'd have to meet an informant underneath Silk Road Bridge.

*Silk Road Bridge*

Naruto, Korra, Lin, and Tenzin arrived at the meeting point but their informant wasn't anywhere to be found. They were about to give up when they heard a whisper.

"Over here" called the shadowy figure of an older man, dressed in a large hat and trench coat, stepping out from behind a support beam. "Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" asked Lin.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"I knew it" said Korra. Naruto rolled his eyes as his crush was clearly trying and failing to hide how much she enjoyed having her suspicions vindicated.

"She's forgetting how this will affect Asami" he reminded her gently, robbing the Avatar of her triumphant look as she realized how much this would hurt her new friend.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." the informant added.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin pointed out.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion" said the informant, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

*Metalbender Airship*

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin cautioned. "If we're wrong…."

"I know" Lin interrupted. "I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Once the airship landed the officers moved to secure the grounds as Lin, Tenzin, Naruto, and Korra entered the mansion, finding Asami, Mako, and Bolin sitting around.

"What are you doing here?!" Asami demanded.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion." Lin replied keeping her tone professional.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house!"

"Where is your father?" asked Tenzin.

"In his workshop, behind the house" said Asami, sounding much calmer though it wasn't hard to tell the she was fuming inside.

Asami led the group to a small shed in her backyard but once inside they could find no sign of Hiroshi.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived" an officer reported.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving" said Lin. Walking into the center of the room, Lin raised her foot, the metal sole of her boot sliding back exposing her skin., and slammed it down, using her seismic sense to scan the area.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side."

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami argued, growing annoyed by the continued accusations against her father. Her spirit was crushed once Lin used her metalbending to rip open the floor, exposing a hidden tunnel and elevator platform.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered loudly.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation" Asami argued weakly.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father" Korra said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious" Lin ordered. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were about to follow but Lin stopped them. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them" she ordered despite their protests.

* * *

*Hidden Factory*

The elevator descended deep underground stopping in a large brightly lit chamber, with two massive banners bearing Amon's face hanging overhead.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin quipped, as her officers moved to cover all angels.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons" said Naruto, pointing to a row of large humanoid robots.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin questioned. Suddenly a giant metal wall rose up from the ground blocking them off the exit and plunging the room into darkness. Lin tried to metalbend the structure but to her frustration found that she couldn't.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong" said Hiroshi, his voice coming from an intercom as sickly green lights lit up the room and the robots started powering up. "It's solid platinum. My mechatanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

The group soon found themselves surrounded by the mechatanks.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no-good Equalist!" Korra shouted. "Come out here and…"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll from inside here, where my odds are a little more equal."

"That source was a set-up. You lured us down here." Lin accused.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi then launched a grappling claw at the group but Korra, Naruto, Lin, and Tenzin were quick to jump out of the way. They couldn't relax yet though as the mechtanks split up to deal with the four.

Dodging the grappling lines from the mechanical nightmares, Lin used an earth platform to launch herself into the air, using her metalbending to release blades from the wrists of her armor. Her blades smashed through the glass screen of the cockpit, forcing the Equalist pilot inside to back up into some scaffolding as they attempted to avoid the chief's blades. For a moment it looked as if Lin had won, until she was caught off guard by a second mechtank's grappling hook and was slammed painfully into the ground.

Deciding that the situation was too dire to hold anything back, Naruto made full use of his chi to limbs to make serious tent to these mechs. Wishing he could bend right now.

On her part Korra found herself launching a barrage of fireballs at an approaching mechtank, piloted by Hiroshi. To the Avatar's dismay her attacks didn't seem to be slowing the machine down but luckily help arrived in the form of Tenzin blasting Hiroshi back with a powerful gust of wind.

Hiroshi growls in frustration as he's pushed back against the wall by master and student. Pushing his control levers forward his mechtank fired a grappling cable at Korra, who dodges with a series of backflips. Using her earthbending to rip a large piece of stone from the ground, the Avatar prepares for a counter attack only to be taken by surprise as second mechtank hits her from behind, sending her flying across the room and bounce painfully off some metal pipes.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried in concern for his student as she fell towards the ground. He was about to fire some air under the Avatar to slow her descent when in a blur Naruto appeared by her side catching her and placing her carefully on the ground.

Turning his attention away from Korra, Naruto caught sight of Tenzin being in wrapped in cables and electrocuted. All around him his friends laid defeated on the ground and it was him.

Before anyone knew what happened the boy vanished only to reappear as his punch tore into the cockpit of a mechtank, and ripped the pilot out of the machine.

The Equalist struggled helplessly against the grip Naruto had on his neck before the blond casually threw him aside not caring where he landed as long as it was painful. Having heard the reports of what happened the last time Naruto used his chi on his limbs can cause serious damage. None of the mechtank piolets were feeling eager to make the first move against this demon.

"Amon's already warned us about this!" Hiroshi roared, he wasn't about to let himself be stopped by one boy. This seemed to snap the others out of their frozen states as the mechtanks began to move to surround Naruto believing they could overwhelm him with numbers.

Meanwhile as Hiroshi and his men were distracted by Naruto, no one noticed as a new hole opened up in the factory floor, out of which peeked Mako and Bolin.

"Whoa" Bolin gasped, watching as Naruto made a big tent into mechtanks legs make it unable to move. The brothers couldn't believe the kind of power and viciousness their normally relaxed friend was capable of. Mako was certainly feeling very glad that Naruto didn't use this power on him after he'd taken a shot at the blond.

"Cut off his movement!" Hiroshi ordered as Naruto's speed made it very difficult for them to get a fix on the boy. To the made inventor's credit the thick armor of the mechtanks was too tough for Naruto's punch through forcing him to focus his attacks on the glass covering of the cockpit.

Unfortunately Hiroshi had caught on to this fact and the instant he saw Naruto attacking another mechtank he fired a metal disk at the boy. As it flew towards Naruto, the metal disk released whip like tendrils wrapping itself around Naruto and electrifying him. To Hiroshi's frustration Naruto wouldn't be stopped by just one disk but the bola disk's electricity did slow him down enough for the remaining mechtanks to fire disks of their own resulting in Naruto being covered head toe in electrified cables before finally falling.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run" said Hiroshi, exiting his mechtank. The mad inventor approached the downed Naruto and was surprised to see he was still conscious. "Amon was right about you. You truly are something special and I can't wait to find out what."

The mad inventor smirked sadistically as he watched Naruto struggle to escape his binds. But Amon had already warned Hiroshi about the abnormal degree of strength the boy's and had prepared each cable to be strong enough to bind a dragon. Turning away from the boy Hiroshi turned to the other Equalists and ordered that the benders be moved into trucks and delivered to Amon.

This only fueled Naruto to try harder to break his restraints but his body had started to go numb from the electrified cables, trying to channel his chi, but it had come to an end. Hope was starting to feel lost when suddenly he found himself being moved by Mako.

"Sorry" the firebender whispered, apologizing for not believing Korra and his attack on Naruto. Right now the blond was certainly feeling to forgiving as they were being moved towards Bolin's escape tunnel.

"Not so fast, boys" Hiroshi said sinisterly, blocking their path as armed with two taser gloves and backed up by the Lieutenant.

Caught off guard Bolin dropped Chief Beifong and began gesturing with Tenzin's hands. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow. What a really, swell, scary, factory you have here under your giant mansion."

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako said angrily, ignoring his brother's foolishness as he glared at Hiroshi.

"Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with you benders." Hiroshi's gloves sparked as he stepped towards the brothers when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Dad, stop!" Asami cried, turning her head away from the monster her father had become. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together." Hiroshi removed one of his gloves and held it out to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Tension filled the air as everyone waited to see just what Asami would do. Asami stared at the glove for what felt like an eternity when finally with unshed tears in her eyes she accepted the glove as Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Naruto looked on sadly.

"I love you, Dad" Asami said tearfully, closing her eyes as she turned the glove on Hiroshi hitting him with a massive burst of electricity. As Hiroshi fell to the ground, the Lieutenant rushed to subdue Asami, coming at her with a swing of his kali sticks. Knocking the first attack away with a high kick, Asami grabs hold of the Lieutenant's wrist and twists him on to his knees before taking him out with an electric shock.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako ordered, grabbing Naruto and heading to the escape tunnel as more mechtanks came to life behind them.

* * *

*Metalbender Airship*

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now" said Mako.

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened" Korra said sincerely.

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Mako asked, expecting Korra and Naruto to hold a grudge for his attitude.

"Yeah sure" said Naruto, letting the firebender know he was forgiven.

"And Asami's welcomed too" Korra added. Asami walk over to them.

"Hey how're you feeling?" Naruto asked in concern, to everyone surprised expect the blond. Asami latch on to Naruto and started to cried on his chest. The blond let her cried in chest knowing for her its been a emotional day for her. To korra want just rip off the Asami from his chest. But she couldn't to see friend heartbreak like that she need support. That doesn't mean she will keep eye on her. She getting to close to Naruto for her liking, since Korra recently find out that she single now.

On the other side of the room Tenzin and Lin are having a conversation of their own.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault." Lin said weakly. "Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this" Tenzin said urgently.

"I'm not giving up." Lin argued, a fire growing inside her. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way, outside the law."

Tenzin couldn't even try to respond to that as this was just another sign that things in Republic City were changing.


	10. Chapter 10

Air Temple Island*

After the reveal of Hiroshi Sato's allegiance with the Equalists, the Sato estates were searched but the CEO of Future Industries had disappeared. With the grounds currently on lockdown Asami had accepted the offer to move to Air Temple Island with Mako and Bolin.

As their boat arrived, they spotted Korra and the airbender kids waiting for them at the docks. Ever a ball of energy, Ikki quickly gave a short tour of the island and answered whatever ridiculous question Bolin could come up with.

As they approached the temple's main building Mako decided to bring up the issue of their missing friend.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" as if in response to the firebender's question a loud rumbling could be heard from the other side of the island.

"He's over there" Ikki said cheerfully, pointing the direction of the noise.

"He's training" Korra explained.

"Oh let's go see!" Bolin exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Sure but I think we should put our stuff away first" said Mako, pointing to the exhausted air acolytes, struggling to carry all of Asami's luggage. Apparently, no one taught the girl the meaning of the phrase 'pack light'.

With her siblings showing the boys to their rooms, Jinora and Korra were leading Asami to hers when they heard another loud crash from outside the temple walls.

"Does Naruto, usually train that loudly?" Asami asked, as she and Jinora looked to Korra for the answer.

"Well he normally goes off on his own" Korra explained. "So, I never actually heard him from inside the compound."

"Well he's certainly making himself known now" the heiress smirked.

"Well here's your room" said the Avatar, leading them into an empty bedroom. "I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father" Asami said bitterly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem" Korra smiled. "Come on, let's go check on Naruto."

"before that… I need tell you something."

"oh okay…what it is." Said concern Korra. Wondering what Asami need to tell her.

"Have Naruto tell you what happen to me the other night?"

"He only told me that you down and took you some place to eat, took you home. Also, he stayed your place cause seening how late it is. Am I missing something" said Korra wondering why she brought this up? Asami "sigh" at this figures that Naruto didn't bring up to korra.

"Well that whole truth of the story…expect this small detail." Asami said.

"And this Detail is?" said Korra with arms cross over her chest and eyebrow raised up. Looking at Asami to speak up.

"I have told him that my feelings for him and I had kiss him." Said blushing Asami. For Korra frozen still, her friend just told her she loves with the same person as her. She honestly debating if just buried her right now."_why you had to be difficult Naruto_" she thought.

"So, what now?" Korra said.

"I was thinking we could share him" Said Asami thinking pose on.

"Share?" question Korra.

"Yes share. Listen Korra, I like you as friend… Naruto obvious love us both. He won't choose either us if meant hurting the other." Asami said. Korra was conflict with this and knowing Asami she is right about it.

"sigh" I guess I can live with that." Said Korra. Asami was happy that they both agreement of sharing.

"I'm going to be his first" Korra declare with smirk on her face. While Asami pouted at the statement.

"Ah there you are" said Tenzin, approaching the group. "Good day, everyone. Welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having us" Asami replied, bowing to the master airbender. After returning the bow, Tenzin turned his attention to Korra.

"Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."

"Alright let's go."

"You're not bringing Naruto?" Tenzin questioned, as Korra usually preferred to have the blond around.

"No, he's busy" Korra replied. She knew how much it mattered to Naruto that he gets stronger and she didn't want to interfere.

* * *

*City Hall*

Arriving at city hall, Korra and Tenzin watched as the newly appointed Police Chief Saikhan, a bald middle-aged man, delivered his speech to the public.

"It was an honor, serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution."

Korra had a sinking feeling in her stomach as Saikhan turned to the city council. Turns out her feelings were well placed.

"Councilman Tarrlok! That is why, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

Korra and Tenzin were shocked and outraged by this revelation as the dirty politician moved to stand next to Saikhan.

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency!"

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra pondered, she and Tenzin glared as they watched Tarrlok work the crowd. Finally, as the crowd dispersed, Tenzin took the opportunity to confront the underhanded councilman.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal."

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok said snidely. The councilman then turned his attention to the Avatar. "Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Huh, forget it!" Korra scoffed. "There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." This wasn't what Tarrlok wanted to hear, evident by how his confident smile fell.

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past" he finished confidently.

"Don't hold your breath, bub" Korra said defiantly. "You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too. Well I've got news for you, you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

Tarrlok sneered as he began to verbally tear down Korra's confidence. "You are not in fact the Avatar. You're just a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" Tarrlok took sadistic pleasure as he watched Korra buckle under the weight of his words. "I didn't think so. If you won't be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

* * *

*Air Temple Island*

After Tarrlok's harsh words, Korra wasn't exactly feeling all that confident and had chosen to hide on a remote part of the island. Sitting on a small cliff overlooking the water, she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity.

"So this is where you were" said Naruto, walking up to sit beside her. "Tenzin told me about Tarrlok."

"Then you know everything he said was true" Korra said miserably. "How am I supposed to save the city, when I can't even learn airbending? I'm a complete failure as an Avatar."

"Hey! None of that" Naruto commanded, flick his finger against Korra's forehead, much to her annoyance.

"Hey knock it off!" she snapped, knocking away Naruto's hand.

"Well I've got to knock the crazy out of you. Come on don't let that jerk get to you. Ok so you're having trouble with your airbending, big deal. You'll get it eventually."

Korra gave a small smile at the display of faith, Naruto had in her. But that's how he'd always been, no matter the challenge Naruto wouldn't give up on himself or her. Korra couldn't help but feel that it was time to have some faith in her own abilities.

"Yeah you're right" said Korra, feeling a bit more confident. Thinking back her talk with Asami. She was going to asked him only for Naruto talk cut her off.

"Besides, I'm not the only one that believes in you" said Naruto, pointing to the approaching forms of Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "You've got your own Team Avatar."

"He's right you know" said Asami.

"We've got your back" Mako added.

"Let's go show, Republic City the new Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaimed, apparently he really liked the idea. Sharing the earthbender's enthusiasm the teens rushed off to begin their first patrol of the city.

* * *

*Republic City*

Though Naga made it very clear she wasn't going to carry all of them, Asami was thankfully able to provide an alternative means of transportation in the form of a five seated, sleek black Satomobile and they were soon driving through the city in style.

They didn't have long to wait before the car's radio picked up a police broadcast announcing that the Equalists had pulled a jailbreak. And as fate would have it the escaping chi blockers had taken the street in front of them as an escape route, as they spotted four chi blockers on motorcycles guarding a high jacked prison bus.

Asami didn't hesitate to have the car speed off after the escaped criminals. As they raced through the streets the chi blockers cared little for public safety, pushing plenty of vehicles off the road but so far nothing that the Sato heiress couldn't handle. Though as the chi blockers caused a truck to skid in their way, Asami knew it was time for some creative driving assistance.

"Korra, Bolin, I need a ramp!" using their earthbending, Bolin and Korra raised the street forming the ramp just in time for Asami to jump the car over the truck, and back in the chase.

"Hey, Asami get up close!" said Naruto, as got into a crouching position in the backseat. As Asami brought the car into range, the blond made a crazy jump from the Satomobile on to the back of the nearest chi blocker's motorcycle, tossing him of the bike before he even knew he was there.

Taking the bike for himself Naruto sped ahead, swerving out of the way as a pair of chi blockers fell back to deal with their pursuers. But Naruto wasn't worried as a quick glance over his shoulder showed Asami finishing off the pair ironically with her very own Equalist taser glove.

With the path now clear Naruto rode up behind the truck, struggling to maintain control as he drove with one hand as he formed a chi to cover his fist, and quickly slammed his fist into the side of the truck sending it spiraling out of control as it toppled over.

By the time Tarrlok and his taskforce arrived the Equalists were already tied up and the press were taking pictures.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok said angrily.

"Oh, hey, Tarrlok! Nice of you to show up, finally" Korra said smugly. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

"Hmm, that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away."

Glowering, Tarrlok turned to leave but not before delivering an ultimatum

"This is your last warning! Stay out of my way."

The following night Team Avatar was once again patrolling the city. Earlier that day Tenzin had told him about Tarrlok talking the city council into declaring a curfew for non-benders and ever since, Naruto's had a very bad feeling.

It only got worse when they arrived in the Dragon Flats Burrow, finding that the power had been cut off. Turns out Naruto was right to worry as instead of the reported Equalist rally, they found a large gathering of non-benders being held back by Tarrlok's taskforce, demanding that their power be restored.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" a child cried, pointing to Korra.

"Please help us" the child's mother pled. "You're our Avatar too!"

Naruto could tell that Korra wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the situation but chose to stay quiet as they left to confront Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here" the councilman sneered.

"We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about it."

"They're not Equalists" Asami argued, stepping forward. "They're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok growled.

"Why because they're not benders!" Naruto countered. "Is that how the council works now? Or maybe you're the problem! Maybe your little ego trip hasn't been working out, so now your targeting innocent people just so you can save face!"

"I'd be very careful about your words boy" the councilman sneered.

"Why, you mad that I'm not bowing to you?" the blond smirked.

"Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok ordered, turning away from Naruto. The people in the crowd started to scream as the taskforce members metalbended the barricades to surround them. Their fear grew as the ground beneath started to rise into the air.

"Stop!" Korra cried, taking control of the earth platforms she lowered them to ground under the barricades, allowing the people to escape to their homes.

Angered by the Avatar's defiance, Tarrlok turned his gaze to Asami, capturing her arm in a water whip.

"Let me go!" Asami cried, struggling against his grasp.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok declared.

"What? You can't do that!" Naruto argued.

"Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." Furious over the injustice Naruto used his fist to break Tarrlok's hold incurring the corrupt man's wraith.

"Arrest them." As the metalbenders moved to capture Mako and Bolin, Naruto intervened catching them by surprise with quick powerful punches to their faces, breaking their noses. Stunned by the nerve of a clear non-bender attacking his men, "Arrest them all!" Tarrlok growled. Not willing to let Naruto expose himself to fight off the taskforce,

"Tarrlok!" Korra roared, lifting two large slabs of earth from the ground, a clear threat to the councilman. "Let them go!"

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him! It's not worth it." Mako cried as they were dragged away.

"We'll be alright!" Bolin promised.

"Don't worry, I'll get Tenzin! He can get you out!" Korra promised. As her and Naruto left to find the Air bender Council men

* * *

Air temple Korra Room

While Korra, Naruto and Tenzin went to police HQ to free their freinds but Tarrlok had the police firmly under his control. Unfortunately, they wait next day on the council meeting. Both Korra and Naruto didn't like to wait to free their friends. Korra was laying down her bed feeling very frustrated that see can't free her friends. She got off bed started walk too her window, to see Republic City light that's shown at night. Thinking what she going to do. Until the knock on her door.

"Korra it is me can I come in" said Naruto from outside of the door.

"Yea come in" she said. Naruto walking into her room. Korra was surprise to see Naruto new attire. Wearing long sleeves navy blue with white trims around the edges with south water tribe logo in the center. His bottoms have also change to navy blue baggie bottoms. His Haroi were once red and black cloak has now change to blue with white flames in the bottom.

"wow love new outfit" Korra said small blush on her cheeks. Naga whose laying down in korra room. Bark as agreement.

"Thank you…Korra can we talk for a minute." Said Naruto as he was guide by the korra to sit on the bed to talk.

"So, what do you want talk about it." Curious what he going to talk about this late.

"I'm going to see Tarrlok tonight."

"Great, I was thinking same..."

"Alone Korra. I'm going there alone." He said that made Korra rambling stop and she look at him in confusion.

"Why!?" she shouted not understand why he going to alone. Naruto took a breath and talk once more.

"It will better for me to go alone to deal with this. Since the war brewing, they need you here more than anything. Plus, I don't trust that snake to be near you at all." He said. Stating half truth of his intentions.

"That doesn't explain why _YOU _are going alone." Korra said while point her finger at the blond. Blond was little shock that he was find out. He sighs at this. Sometimes he forgot he can't things from her.

"If anything, happen to you I won't forgive myself."

"And why is that" she said knowing the answer, but she wants to hear the blond to say it.

"…" he mumbles as his head down look at his feet to provide more interesting.

"I'm sorry you need speak up little more." She said waiting for him to exploded.

"SPIRT ABOVE KORRA! I LOVE..." that all he said when Korra latch to him Kissing fully on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his head to deepen the kiss. He in shocked for moment. Then instinct took over having his wrap his arms around her frame, bring her closer, never letting go. While she feels Naruto, strong arms wrap around her tightly. Feeling little adventurous she uses tongue to gain access, to he applies to do. It turns full make out, letting them explore each other mouths. Until the air was need it. They took breather, resting their forehead against each other, they still holding each other having no intention to release.

"I love you too and i known what happen with Asami. we both talk about and we are agreement of sharing." Said now blushing Korra. Rubbing her head into his chest. Sighing in content. Never ever though this kiss would be so intense. Though kiss she felt variety emotions from him. What stood out the most was his love for her. For Naruto he was happy that his best friend had return his feeling to him. The smile had never left his face, finally achieve he long so far.

"I know you are stubborn about this, so I won't fight this you. Put please take Naga with you, I can't help but worry my boyfriend safety." Said smiling Korra. But clearly there worries in voices, having attend love, she can't help to worried of his safety. Naruto was happy to hear this, he let go of his release hold of her. Reaching around his neck to get hold his necklace that he always been carried since day one. Putting the necklace around Korra neck. Korra was surprise his sudden action. Naruto never took off his necklace.

"Why? You never took this off." she asked. Wondering he put the necklace around her neck.

"Well this promise for me coming back to you. I want you hold this until I come back for it". He said.

Korra can't be touch with this. Giving him a kiss one more time, for good luck as he returns the favor by kissing back. "No matter what happens. Please return to me." He nodded, walking to Naga rubbing her head. "Wanna go a little walk with daddy" he said which he got happy "bark" from the polor dog and giggle from Korra to see their little interact. As Naruto and Naga left Korra room, Korra went to lay down on her bed. Holding the necklace close to heart, ready to fall asleep. but can't this feeling of something is going to happen.

* * *

*City Hall*

With no other options Naruto decided to personal to Tarrlok Hoping this won't end up fight. Doubtful he thought. Breaking in through his office window Naruto found the councilman at his desk. As He entered the room, couldn't help noting that the dark atmosphere matched the councilman perfectly as the only light came from behind a decorative waterfall.

"We need to talk" Naruto said firmly.

"So, spit it out" said Tarrlok, acting far to calm for Naruto's liking.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders! You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!"

"And you don't? A bender-less barging into the council" Tarrlok asked incredulously. "Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you, Naruto. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Naruto denied. But that smug smirk never left Tarrlok's face, he truly believed he was in control.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say, and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to Korra?" Naruto said in realization.

"I need your answer."

"No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on Korra."

Tarrlok stood from his desk and turned to face his waterfall as if his refusal made the Naruto unworthy of a face to face conversation.

"You will regret that decision" he said sinisterly.

"You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!" Naruto's words strike a nerve with the councilman as his eyes take on a cold murderous look.

"I've tried to work with you and Korra. But you've made it impossible." Tarrlok quickly turned around, throwing a blade of water at the Naruto, catching him by surprise as Naruto just manages to roll out of the way, dodging it literally by a hair.

Naruto quickly dashing toward Tarrlok, surprising Tarrlok with his quick recovery. Knocking him into the waterfall. Keeping up the pressure he followed up his attack, Tarrlok was quick to defend, surrounding himself in a sphere of water. Seeing this wasn't working Naruto ceased his attack providing Tarrlok the opportunity to counter, firing shards of ice at the Naruto.

In an impressive display of acrobatics, Naruto back flipped, twisting his body in midair to avoid the deadly ice shards. But he soon found himself up against the back wall forcing him to resort to martial arts as he shattered several of the ice blades with his bare hands. Ultimately there proved to be too many of them as he felt one of the shards cut into his side. Seeking distraction Naruto raised a fist cover with his chi. Slammed to the ground cause a small shockwave causing the whole room to shake. Causing Tarrlok losing his balance. Naruto took this opportunity to add chi leg to dashing to Tarrlok.

Tarrlok has seen Naruto running towards him. No time to counter him he forms a shield made of ice. Naruto see what Tarrlok doing. In quick he forms small rasengan that enough to penetrate that ice shield of his. The rasengan complete shatter Tarrlok shield, still enough have power left. Naruto rammed into Tarrlok stomach. Resulted getting Tarrlok falling down to the floor below. Not done yet Naruto jumps down after him, taking some joy in Tarrlok's beaten form. "What are you going to do now? You're all out of water, pal!"

In desperation Tarrlok crawls away from the angry be beaten by this boy. As Naruto walking toward Tarrlok suddenly his body freezes, as Tarrlok climbs to his feet, hands out in a bending stance. Like a dark puppeteer Tarrlok forces Naruto's arms to twist behind his back as he falls to his knees.

"You're in my way, and you need to be removed!" Tarrlok said sinisterly.

"You're... you're a... bloodbender?" Naruto said in surprise. "It's... not a full moon how... how are you doing this?"

"_Kyubbi i need help" he said to the link to kyuubi._

_"im trying kit"_

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Using his now revealed bloodbending, Tarrlok lifted Naruto off the ground and threw him into a pillar, not time to give Naruto to breath, he ends up throwing him hard up air to ceiling forms cracks around the ceiling. To finish of the blond Tarrlok bend his downward. Naruto crash down floor hard. He couldn't help but gulf up some blood. His body hurts all over. As tarrlok had finish with the blond. He walking to toward the blond he took out syringe full silver in it.

"_Kit move your ass!" _said shout kyuubi, Angry that he cant physical repair his friend body as before.

Tarrlok presses syringe again to his neck, slowly sliver liquid substance enters Naruto body.

"What…did you… do me" Naruto demanded, still pain from whatever Tarrlok did. He cant feel the connection to Kyuubi.

"I have poison you with small dose of Mercury, it will eventually kill you, painfully and slowly." Said Tarrlok with smirk on his face.

"Say goodbye to Republic City, you'll never see it again." Tarrlok said menacingly, as he knocks the blond out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: i want im sorry for the long update, irl had keep me busy. i hope you enjoy the chaptes. Again sorry they are short. **

**Please read/ review. Again thank you.**

Air Temple Island, Morning

Korra was sleep on her bed, struggling in her sleep. She is having dreams. Vision… or is it memory? She was seeing Council Hall, looking there was a trial case going on. Trying to see the people that are recognizable. So far none of the people of the council people or the this Yakone person who is in the trial. She kept searching then finally, there was Avatar Aang in the stands. Aang had connect her! She not Spirt challenge anymore. As her happy moment was soon was gone. She surprises that this Yakone was able to blood bend everyone in the City Hall including Aang himself. During the Day! That's is impossible to do. Blood bend without the full moon. As she continues to see this, Yakone made escape got in horse carriage to drove off. Aang got back his feet and air bend to chase to Yakone. In the end, Aang took away bending from Yakone and dream end. Korra woke up, looking up ceiling, "I finally able connected to you huh" she said no one particular. But its open question why she seeing this specify memory. Is Aang is trying to tell her something?

*Knock Knock, Knock*

"Korra, Korra it's me Pema I'm coming in." said the hurried Pema, wondering what got her all fire up. Why is Pema giving her that worried face?

"Pema what going on? What this rush" she said in concern.

"Its Naruto! He been kidnapped! You must hurry, Tenzin is waiting for you outside." She exclaimed to Korra. Korra didn't asked what happen, she just to move. She jumps out of bed in hurry, grabbing her fur boots and ran outside of the door to meet Tenzin. She didn't worry about to put on her usually arms band or even set up her hair in her ponytail. As she is running through the air temple. Her mind keeps ask herself, why this happen now, after they finally confess to each other.

*City Hall*

Korra followed Tenzin and looked around at the devastation. She saw reporters snapping images of bolas and an Equalist glove. She saw Tarrlok being treated by a Water Bender.

They walked up to Tarrlok and Tenzin asked, "What happened? What was Naruto doing at City Hall?"

"To answer your question, he came to discuss the release of his friends. The Equalist attacked. We tried to defeat them, but they outnumber us. I was shocked into unconsciousness. When I came to, the Police had arrived, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. I'm so sorry." He then turned to the Chief. "Chief Saikhan, put the entire force on alert for Equalist. I want Naruto found."

Tenzin nodded and left the room with Korra.

"We need to find him Tenzin." Korra stated determined.

Tenzin nodded, "I know. That's why we must return to the island. I have favors that I can call in. People I can talk to. I can start my own search for him."

"Good, and while you're doing that, I'll scout the city for answers." Korra added.

Tenzin shook his head. "No Korra, the Equalist are out there and we can't risk losing you at this time."

Korra's voice rose. "I have to find him Tenzin. After everything he's done for me. I will not abandon him like this."

Tenzin kept calm. "Korra, all I'm saying is that it's dangerous to start up a search with no leads or information to go on. Please, give me time. I promise you that we both will work together to rescue him."

Korra ground her teeth. "Korra! If you go after Naruto now, then there a high probability that you'll be captured. Do you think Naruto is the type of person who'd like his friend joining him in captivity?"

Korra sighed sadly, "No he wouldn't." She slowly nodded. "I'll… I'll wait."

Tenzin smiled. "I promise you Korra that I'll do everything in my power to find him."

The pair walked away from City Hall.

On the ride towards the Air temple. Both Korra and Tenzin were silent on the ride back. Tenzin decide to speak up.

"Korra have you get in touch with your past you past life lately? Said the Air bender Master. Trying to make some conversation with the girl.

"I did. This Morning Aang contact to me." Said the Avatar. Tenzin was shocked by her answer. Korra ignored his shocked expression and continue to speak.

"I only saw his memory of this Yakone guy, who was able to blood bend during the day. Aang of course stop him and took away his bending away. That was end of the dream." She said. Tenzin was rubbing is point beard as he was thinking with new information.

"I urged you that you should meditate on this, hoping you get more of this. While like I said, ill make some contact." He said

Korra hand land on her chest where his necklace Naruto gave her last night. "please hold on Naruto we are coming" she thought worried about her blond love.

Beifong's Room

Beifong was resting in bed when the radios song ended. "We interrupt your regular program for a special report. Late last night the Equalist attacked city hall." Beifong turned the volume up. "Councilman Tarrlok was subdued and civilian was captured."

Beifong turned the radio off and sat up. Her left arm was bothering her. She ignored the pain and walked to the closet opening it to reveal her police force armor. She got dressed in some pants and a tank top before using her metal bending to put the suit on. She then took off the pin and covered herself in a trench coat before leaving her apartment.

Prison Cells

Asami laying down on prison bed. Her once beauty face is now replaced with a worried frown. Ever since last night when her, Bolin and Mako was sent to jail last night, she couldn't help to feel worried. Worried for what? She doesn't know. She knows that Korra and Naruto are doing their best to free them. But its feeling that something going to happen. Her thought process was interrupted when her prison door was being bend, it moves to aside to reveal Lin Biefong.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest; come I'm busting you out of here."

"Thanks, I owe you." Asami she relief of getting out. Hoping to see Naruto, Korra and everybody.

Mako and Bolin were playing Tic Tac Toe for about the hundredth time since they were captured, and the novelty of it had worn off.

Mako sighed. "Three x's in a row. I win."

Bolin sighed as well. "Want to play again?"

"Maybe later?" Mako replied.

"How do you think Naruto and Korra are doing?" Bolin asked.

Before Mako could reply, their door was knocked into the cell by Beifong causing them both to stand up.

"Asami." Bolin happily said.

"Chief Beifong? You're busting us out of prison?" Mako asked confused.

"You three come on. There been attack at city call." Beifong revealed shocking everyone.

"We have to get going then." Bolin stated.

The group ran out of the cell and followed Beifong out of the jail area.

Cabin

Naruto had been kicking, punching at the door for hours trying to get out, but it was to no avail. Ignore the pain the has body is going through. Every part of his body feel is like is on fire. He can feel it, killing his body inside out. What Tarrlok said is true then he won't have enough time. He eventually fell to his butt, body is getting hard to move, and hand was cover blood from all the punching he did. He looked through the grate above. "Korra…Asmai…I'm sorry" he thought before he passed out from exhaustion.

Tenzin's Office

Korra was looking out the window thinking deep thought about the vision she had this morning. Tenzin was in the middle of another call. Both their attentions were drawn to Beifong, Mako, Bolin, and Asami who'd just entered the room.

Asami walk to Korra give her tight hug. Which the avatar returns the hug. Asami saw Korra sad expression and was about to ask what's wrong.

"Call me back the moment you hear anything." Tenzin stated before hanging up the phone and jumping to his feet. "Lin, you should be in the hospital." He then pointed at the three teens. "You three should be in prison."

Lin replied, "I figured that you could use our help."

Korra jumped in. "This is perfect Tenzin. We can all go together and find Naruto."

"What do you mean find Naruto?" Asami asked with confusion. Then Korra explain to them what happen at city hall. Shocked in all over them. But not worse than Asami is feeling, feeling her world just crack half. Korra knowing that feeling that Asami going through, she holds on to Asami hand to give reassuring squeeze. Asami look at Korra. Gratefully nodded her head for the support.

"What about Naga, can't she track Naruto?" Asami.

Korra replied, "Naruto took her with him, I have no idea where she is. She probably looking for him also."

Korra was then looking at Tenzin expectantly. "Alright, since we got more hands now, we'll begin our own search for Naruto."

"I know exactly where we should begin." Beifong stated. "It's likely they're hiding underground. In the maze of tunnels underneath the city."

"Underground, just like my father's lab." Asami coldly stated. Still hurt about the betrayal of her father did.

"Those tunnels are huge. Where would we even begin looking?" Bolin asked.

Mako said, "The attack was said to have happened at City Hall, so the entrance to their tunnels maybe somewhere near there. The only problem with that though is that I don't see someone like Amon sticking to an area where he'd likely be caught."

Beifong spotted a map on the wall. "Tenzin, can I use that map to plot a few points? It may provide with a smaller area to look at."

Tenzin nodded, "By all means."

She tore the map off the wall and began marking various points on it. "These are all confirmed incidents between my officers and Tarrlok's Task Force. Combine that with possible hideout while excluding outliers, and the best place to start is here."

Beifong had condensed the search area greatly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring Naruto home." Korra stated determined as she and the other members of team Avatar left the room.

"If this is where he's keeping Naruto, then I bet it's also where he's keeping my men." Lin stated.

Tenzin was determined. "Let's bring them all home Lin."

Open Courtyard

Beifong opened the plating on the bottom of her boot. She then slammed it down and listened to the earth.

"There's a tunnel nearby." Beifong stated.

The group followed her until they found snow marked with vehicle prints leading into a tunnel covered by a large, metal grate.

Korra hopefully said, "Naruto has to be in there, somewhere."

Inside the Tunnel

The group made their way forward until they hid against the wall as Equalist, on Satocycles, drove up to a wall that opened and let them in. The group then ran up to the wall and Beifong bent the metal on the other side opening it. She then bent the door open and the group continued. They hid and looked out over the place.

"That supplies goes to the training camp." A tram took off.

The leader walked over to a stopped tram. "Everything was delivered to the prison sir."

"That must be where they're keeping Naruto." Tenzin whispered.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Beifong said before motioning for them to follow her.

They all got on the tram and headed down the line straight for the prison.

Prison

There was a beep signifying the coming of a tram. The Equalist on duty came over to check it out only to find it empty. They were then reeled into the darkness and knocked out by Bolin and Mako. The group then brought them back into the prison area tying them up and leaning them against a wall. Korra, Tenzin, and Beifong climbed part way up the stairs.

"You guys, stay here and watch them." Beifong ordered, Mako, and Bolin.

She then used her Seismic Sense to get a lay of the prison. "My officers are inside."

"What about Naruto?" Korra impatiently asked.

Lin simply said, "I don't see him yet."

Tenzin, Korra, Asami and Beifong walked further into the prison only to come across two more Equalist preparing to throw some bola. Tenzin bent the air and slammed them into a wall.

Beifong then went on ahead while Korra ran up to one of the Equalist, pushed him against the wall, and angrily asked. "Where are you keeping him!?"

"I don't know who you are talking about!" said the frightened Equalist

"Wrong answer" said Korra ramming her fist in to the Equalist gut. Cough some spit.

Korra coated her fist with the earth from the wall and aimed a fist at the man's head. "I will ask you one more time. Where is he?"

"I don't know who talking about. But we didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok's been lying." The man explained frightened.

Beifong appeared with her guards. "I've scanned the whole complex. Naruto isn't here."

"Then Tarrlock has Naruto." Asami stated a little shocked of the revelation.

"We've been duped." Tenzin added.

The alarms began going off, so the group ran to the tram.

"Let's get the let-out people." Bolin stated.

Everyone got on and Beifong got it moving. It was a few moments before a tram full of Equalist were coming after them.

"I got this one." Bolin said as he stepped forward.

He lowered his arms creating a wall that the tram behind them collided head on with. Up ahead everyone could see a whole army of Equalist headed by the Blue Spirit.

In response, Beifong bent the railing up. "Hold on."

The tram went up and Korra bent a hole in the roof allowing them to get to the next level. The tram crashed and everyone, shakily, got off. Beifong then opened a hole for them to leave from.

With Naruto

"Naruto!"

Naruto open his eyes. Toward to the voice that called him. Shocked what he is seeing. It was not cage that Tarrlok put him. No what he seeing it must worse.

A beast that titanic in size, bigger than the kyuubi, with its ten tails. A single eye, which takes up most of its head, Color red in blood, with rings around it, with coma on these lines. Spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. It body possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds. A man standing top of this beast. Look like he controls of this beast. This Man he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back is gunbai. This man had short black hair; Half of his face is scarred.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let your friends die…? Said the figure. What he is seeing around him was war zone, the landscape broken destroyed, bodies, so many bodies on the ground, being pierced by huge wood stakes. To his shock and his horror. He sees Aunt Senna, Uncle Tonraq, Tenzin, Pema, the air bender children. Lin, Mako, Bolin. All been pierced by those same stackes. Tears was coming out of his eyes to see this horror site. Where Korra and Asami? Are they safe are they live? He looked around to see them. panicked start crawled to his heart.

"Naruto…" "Naru.. said the two his own heart stop beat for the moment. As he felt both Korra and Asami hugging him from the behind, both of their arms wrapped arm in firm hold. He was relieved that his loves are alright. He didn't know there was sliver puddle around him, started to sink him in slowly. He tried let go of there firm grip. Only realized they tighten their grip.

"Guys please let go we need to get out here." He pleaded. Only to realized that it was not them. There eyes were sliver with glow to them.

"Who are you? What you have done to them!" he said as break from there hold. Tried to get out of this puddle. Only of the puddle launch it whips to hold his moment by grabbing his arms and torso in firm grip.

"Naruto how could you say it's me… This is your Korra" said now Korra appear in front of him. Her right hand went to stroke his right cheek gently. Asami came behind him wrapping him in lover embraced. Whisper in his ear.

"Just Let it go…Naru… Don't fight it. You promise we be together." she said as they both slowly sinking down. Naruto is refusing to listen to them. Fighting against this hold that have him. Korra saw he trying to fight back. She closes her eyes, sigh of this, then reopen them her turn her original blue eyes that Naruto so love. She appear in front of him, she raise both hands to grab his face to look at her. His fighting was hold; he his eyes staring at her eyes.

"Naruto look at me…You have done enough…you suffer enough… you don't need to keep fighting anymore… just let it go." She said as she kiss him adding more sliver inside of him. Bring him further him down to puddle. Naruto last took out his hand for last attempt to free.

"Please…someone…anybody…" his last said before his body was complete sink by the sliver water, Hand reach in grab Naruto's hand and pull him out of the sliver water. The figure drops Naruto on the ground. Naruto throw up the glob of sliver out of lungs. Breathing heavy from the drowning.

"Good thing I came in just in time Dattebayo!"

City Hall

Team Avatar, Lin, and Tenzin met with three of the council members and Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin stated.

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Chief."

Saikhan did the same. "Lin."

"Any news on Naruto?" Tarrlok asked as he entered the room.

Korra stepped forward angrily. "We found a pocket of Equalist and learned who took Naruto." She pointed at Tarrlok. "It was you!"

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlok stated sounding offended.

The assistant spoke up from the second floor. "It's true." Everyone turned to him. "He took him. I was here when the boy arrived. I was ordered to leave. I was just on my way out when Tarrlok brought him to the garage. He told him that he'd never see Republic City again and drove off with him in the back of a truck."

Korra's anger got the better of her. She punched Tarrlok in the gut causing the unsuspecting Councilman to double over in pain. She then kicked him down before Bolin and Mako grabbed her arms holding her back.

"You! Naruto probably gave you every chance to end the fight peacefully. You pushed him to keep on going, didn't you!?" Korra angrily shouted struggling against the men's grasp.

Lin looked at the assistant. "Why did you keep quiet about this until now?"

"I was afraid to speak up until now because… Tarrlok is a Blood Bender!" The assistant shouted.

Mako and Bolin let go of Korra as everyone looked at him in shock. Then all the benders got ready to fight.

Tarrlok was freaking out as everyone about to unleash their elements. They were stopped by Tarrlok who bent them all into submission. Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrrlok bloodbend them to their knees.

"You…are Yakone…Son…You…blood.. bend…Naruto" said the Avatar trying to break free of his control.

"Not only blood bend him, but I also had to poison him with mercury he was threats to my plans… by now I bet he have lost his mind, or he probably kick the bucket by now." He stated with cruel smirk. Everyone was shock of this revelation. But Korra felt absolute rage from that bastard statement and his smirk. Her Naruto suffering out there and she need to help him.

"You…son of…bitch!" she said feeling of gaining some control of her body back. Tarrlok feeling losing control slipping decide to end quick. He bloods bend one more time one by one, everyone falls unconscious. He then ran from the room.

With Naruto

"Good thing I came in just in time Dattebayo!"

As his savior said this. Naruto widen his eyes to hear the verbal tic. Only one person who has that tic. Looking up from the ground. Standing tall about 6'2 feet. Wearing a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes black pants and sandals. He is wearing the traditional Hokage diamond hat.

This is Man who brought peace among the Five Nations, The Hero and Legend of the Leaf. Master of the Sage Arts, The inheritor of Senju Hashirami will, Jinchuriki and Partner of Kurama. The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki reach his hand toward Naruto in order to help him stand. To which young Naruto accepted his help to able stand. As he helps young Naruto to get up.

Naruto Uzumaki! Said Obito in rage, the ten tails beneath Obito also roar in agreement. Naruto Uzamaki look at Obito and then look back at young Naruto with a small smile.

"Loud fellow, isn't he… " point his thumb at Obito and the beast.

"Let's go somewhere quiet" as he said this, they instant teleport. Gone from the battlefield they were. Young Naruto look around his surround. Standing top was look like head statue. He sees trees and building bigger than Republic City. He finally realizes he in Konoha.

"Wow" said young Naruto in amazement.

"I know right. It did take couple years fix it after Pain Attack." Said Hokage Naruto.

"Not to be rude or anything… but what happen back there and why am here and how did you find me" said young Naruto rambling with question. Hokage Naruto look at younger Naruto with serious look on his face.

"What happen back there, wasn't real. It was your imagination both from my past and yours present… that sliver puddle you were drowning was Mercury… it was affecting your mind and if I hadn't pull you out… well game over." Said Hokage Naruto. Young Naruto was shocked that was happing to him.

"I want to say thank you Naruto" he said little creepy out say own name.

"Please called me Seventh, but I haven't saved you yet." He stated Seventh. This confuse Naruto, before he can ask what he meant by that. Seventh continue

"I know you the reason why you can't bend Naruto, having little identity problem"

"what you are talking about I don't have identity problem." He stated with frown on his face. Seventh seeing being stubborn about it. He sighs at this.

"Then tell me Naruto who you are?"

"I…I" Naruto hesitate. He was drawing blanks, was he really Naruto Uzumaki, is his reincarnated, or just Naruto.

"This what I am talking about." Said the Seventh, who he sees young Naruto confusion. He sigh at this.

"You're still trying to imitate me" say the seventh gain Naruto attention.

"wha… but am I sort kind of you." Naruto said in confusion.

"You not me." He stated and points at Naruto "You are You… all the things have accomplished, the things you have experiences… that's all on you not Naruto Uzumaki" he stated.

"You have may have skills, my memories, but you not me, nobody can't be me. I am own person, like nobody can't be you… Listen Naruto" he said while point his finger at Naruto chest where is heart. "You are you… remember the things you have accomplish, the things you have experience… you earn that all by yourself. Hell, you even have found love early than I did. You got two in fact haha." He said laughing while Young Naruto blush at the last comment.

After the laughing died down. He started talked again. "The world does need you, but not as Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the shinobi world… he did his part..." he said while he raised right fist front of Naruto.

"Let me ask you again. Who are you?"

while Young Naruto bring his own fist to bum with Seventh "I'm Naruto born in southern water tribe, raised by Chief Tonreq and Senna, grandson of Master Katara, Lover to Avatar Korra and Asami. And I am the Avatar" he said his eyes glowed to bright orange. Now the Second Avatar has be born. All over the world where statues are made for honoring each avatar. Their eyes all light up in sync as it was saying they have accepted Naruto as the second Avatar, starting a new cycle of second Avatars.

" Now show the world of what you got… Avatar Naruto" said the Seventh

Cabin, Night…

"My life is in shambles and it's all his fault." Tarrlock angrily stated as he opened the door of his cabin only to be confronted by Equalist standing behind the now unveiled door to the cellar. Among them was Amon.

"Amon." Tarrlok stated in surprise.

The Equalist behind him, including the lieutenant, got ready to fight. "It is time for you to be Equalized."

Tarrlok returned to confidence. "You fool. You've never face bending like mine."

He knocked out all of Amon's people, but the leader of the Equalist remained standing. He then walked over to Tarrlok shocking the councilman. He focused solely on Amnon moving his arms down,

It worked for a few seconds, but Amon quickly overcame it. "What are you? What is this!?"

"I am the solution, and this was my gift from the Spirits." Amon stated.

He brought Tarrlock to his knees and took the councilman's bending causing him to scream. Amon's men got back to their feet as Amon picked the Councilman up.

"This one can have a useful place in our plans. You go get the boy. Do not underestimate him. Electrocute the box before opening it." Amon stated before walking outside. Naruto heard this from downstairs. He looks up from the grate above him. He undone his haroi quickly, tie around the grate before he gets electrify.

* Basement

Entering the basement, the Lieutenant stood in front of the platinum cage, him and his chi blockers were drawing their kali sticks ready electrify the cage. As they electrify the cage, they heard a Naruto screams inside the cage. After couple minutes, they stop electrify and heard a thumping sound.

"Open the box" said the Lieutenant to one of the chi blockers. As they open box, they could see Naruto on the floor, burnt and bruised. Chi blocker went inside to get a hold of him, dragging him by legs. When Naruto felt that his body out of cage, he sprang into action. He gives low kick to the chi blocker lower leg that was carrying him. Naruto roll backward, dodging the incoming chi blocker with his kali stick about to electrify him. Quickly he got up to see it was the Lieutenant and his two other chi blockers. Naruto is breathing heavy as the Mercury still inside of him still hurting his body. As he is calming his breath, ready for the fight begins.

Naruto surprise the chi blocker by jumping high in the air and slamming down with his fist. The ground become like in waves knocking the chi blocker into unconscious. He did it. He bends, he bend the earth! His happy moment was ruined, when he had drop down in one knee, cough up blood. The poison was hurting though out his bending. It feels like every part of your body getting stab by small needles. He wipes face with sleeve, continue to walk up the stairs, slowly. When he outside of the cabin. There, just outside loading Tarrlok into a truck was Amon. Amon turned fully to him; arm crossed behind his back.

"Shit" he thought. Not ready for this fight at all. Not with this Mercury in him.

"Now this is a surprising turn of events" Amon said

"Well I'm full surprises." Said Naruto, getting in his stance. Knowing full that he can't escape with his conditions. He was correct as Amon charge at him. With Amon aerobatic kick Naruto, Naruto sidestep of his kick. Giving Naruto the chances to fight back, starting to punch Amon.

Only for Amon blocking Naruto and counter Naruto with hard kick to chest, which it led Naruto in the edge of cliff. Groaning in pain, Naruto got up. Seeing once again Amon charging him. Amon throw his left hook, Naurto duck under his punch and giving a low kick to Amon. Amon quickly jump back ward to avoid the kick. After Naruto got some breathing room. He got up, only to drop down on his knee again. His body is hurting all over. His Breathing is out of control, hes sweaty profusely. Amon saw this and quickly rush him.

Naruto ignored the pain his body. Naruto start dodge the punches he was getting, but Naruto was going to slowly to dodge. Amon saw this that he reaction are getting slow. So with quick punch in the gut. Naruto stagger backward. Amon walking towards him, giving him one look, before he kick hard to Naruto chest, which end Naruto falling off the snowing cliff.

With No control of his fall Naruto, tried slow down unfortunately he was hitting by everything rocks, branches. Until his body was stop hard by a tree, in end knocking him out.

Some Time Later…

Naga was sniffing around until she saw Naruto on the ground. The Polar Bear dog ran over and licked Naruto's face rousing him.

Naruto looked up and saw the polar bear dog. "Naga?... you always where fine daddy huh." He about to pat naga only to now groaning in pain. To see where this pain where coming from. He sees there a small wooden spike on shoulder. Tired to move it out. But he couldn't take it out. Too weak to anything right now. Naga whined, to see her mistress mate to full of pain.

With Naga help, Naruto was able pulled himself to his feet and climbed onto Naga's saddle. "Naga, Let go where Mommy at" he said once again passed out. The Polar bear dog then began her trek back to Air Temple. Leaving a small trace blood behind.

Council Hall*

Korra was the first one to wake up. Groaned in pain, to wake up. Somehow, she felt very different. She doesn't understand what had happen to her right now. But she grateful it did. She felt connection to Naruto, she knows where he at… but the feeling the connection is getting weaker by the second. Naruto is fighting to stay alive. She needs to wake everyone now. One by one starts to wake everyone up. When she got to Asami. She shook her lightly. Asami woke up seeing Korra is the one who wake her up. Still little woozy, never been blood bend before and hoping never.

"come on lets our man back." Said Korra with small smile. Asami nodded. Korra see Lin walking up to Tenzin. Lin slapped Tenzin. "Wake up!"

Everyone was coming to and Bolin bolted upright. "Man, if that guy weren't so bad, he could have made a killing helping people with insomnia."

"I'll alert the force to be on alert for him." Saikhan stated.

Korra looked at the door. "We need to leave now, Naruto need our help, right now!

Republic City, Night…

Team Avatar, Beifong, and Tenzin rode Oogi following Korra instruction, when they heard a howl.

Korra perked up. "That's Naga. She must have found Naruto." She spotted them. "Down there."

Oogi landed and Naga faced them.

Tenzin happily said. "Naruto, thank goodness." Only to realized

"oh no" everyone shocked to his condition. His wardrobe complete shredded with cuts and blood. His once tan skin he had, look pale. Hands are cut with some blood on them. His shoulder where he got impaled.

Korra pushed them aside. "Naruto!." She then got Naruto off Naga and bring him down to the floor. She bends the snow around her to make water to heal him. Naruto open his eyes and look up to see who was holding him it was Korra who has tears coming out her eyes, was healing him.

"Korra…Mercury poison… Need Lin… Take it Out…" he whizzed it out want to get the poison out of him. Korra Look at Lin. To which she nodded. She began to be considerate on metal in the Naruto body. When she did fine it, she starts to bend Mercury out of his pores.

Naruto look toward to Lin and give her nodded as a "thanks".

"let get Naruto back to air temple so I can heal him properly" said Korra while bridely carried Naruto as she walks back to Oogi saddle.

"Me and Asami was worried for you" said Korra as she tight her hold of him afraid that he going to disappears.

"Sorry about that. I kinda got loss" Naruto replied with chuckle. "I'm glad you're here. There something I need to tell you"

"shh… you can tell me later, but right now I need take back to air temple to heal you." To Naruto he nodded went back to sleep. Snuggle her chest for more warmth.

Korra laid him in Oogi's saddle and she rubbed a hand through his hair. "You're safe now."


	12. Chapter 12

Air Temple Island, Naruto's Room (Next day)

Naruto was resting peacefully for once, to be heal by Korra as he both physically and mentally exhausted. As he was laying down his upper body expose. His torso and arms had been wrapped by bandages by Asami handing work. Korra and Asami sat by his bed side. Asami rested a hand on top of his.

"This is going to be the last time I ever leaving you." Korra thought. She was shook to the core to see Naruto to be in this condition. How badly he fought. His body was covering in bruises. There so much blood. She determines to keep him safe. She not the only also. She look to Asami. She too was heart broken to see Naruto like that.

Tenzin's Room

He entered the room to find his family sleeping in the bed. He sat in the chair and rested a hand on his wife's stomach

Jinora was the first to rise. "Daddy, your home. We waited up for you. Is Naruto okay?"

"Yes, he is." Tenzin assured everyone. "He's fine sweetie."

Ikki went over and hugged her father. "I was scared. I thought he wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything will be fine now, I promise." Tenzin stated.

Dining Room,

As everyone eating Pema Breakfast expect three for Naruto who is still unconscious. Korra and Asami had never left his side.

Pema smiled. "well I'm glad that everyone is back home together." She said tried lighting the mood.

"I can't believe Tarlok blood bend" said Bolin

" Well he is Yakone's son. It all makes sense. That's how Tarrlok blood bend us with out a full moon" Lin Stated.

Courtyard

Tenzin asks Lin to watch Pema and the children as a safety measure. Lin agrees. Pema is thankful and immediately gives her Meelo to bathe. Beifong is not thrilled by the idea.

Republic City

The other council members are being taken out by Equalist who have disguised themselves. Tenzin is treated to the same, but he's able to defeat them making him the last council member left. It is at this moment that Amon attacks the city and air ships appear in the sky bearing the Equalist logo. War has come to Republic City.

Air Temple island

Lin, the Air Bender kids, saw the destruction In the Republic City.

"Alright kids, it's time you went inside." Lin ordered.

The walked towards the house as Team Avatar comes out.

"We saw the explosion. What's going on?" asked Korra.

"Republic city is under attack." Lin responded. Point the Team Avatar

"You guys need to go and fine Tenzin and help him." Everyone nodded at this and started to run only stop to see Korra and Asami didn't move. They hesitant to leave to Naruto behind. He still hasn't wake up.

"Korra and Asami, listen you guys need to help Tenzin, if he falls, so is Republic city… don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." She reassured both of them.

Republic City

Team Avatar stepped off the boat.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Bolin asks.

"It's over there." Korra replied and the team ran over to it.

"What happened to it?" Asami asked seeing that the front was a bit busted up.

"You three got arrested and left me and Naruto with the car I made very clear I don't know how to drive."

Asami got her Equalist glove out of the trunk and the team piled into the car, Korra riding shotgun.

Police HQ

Tenzin walks in and discovers that things are in disarray. The forces ships are down. air ships are getting blown out of the skies. The police are spread too thin. In the end he decides to send a message to the United forces.

He gets it out as the Equalist attack the HQ using knockout gas to take the rest of the police out and shutting down power. Tenzin saves those in the main room and gets them out thanks to his Air Bending. They leave the building only to be confronted by mecha tanks.

Outside the HQ

At that moment everyone See team Avatar.

"Reinforcements?" Saikhan questioned.

Bolin and Korra then formed a ramp and launched the car after jumping out.

It crashed into a mecha tank sending it into another. They were both knocked over and exploded leaving a whole bunch of Equalist foot men and two mecha tanks standing. The battle began.

"Everyone, work together and take down the Equalist!" Korra shouted.

The police force and Asami made quick work of the foot soldiers while Korra took down a tank by pouring water into its engines. Tenzin then used his air bending to send it into the air.

The last Mecha tank was taken out my Bolin, Mako. Bolin formed a wall behind the tank and Mako fire bent at it pushing it into the wall and toppling it. Bolin then bent the earth around it trapping the suit in place.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked Tenzin concerned.

Tenzin gave a sigh of relieve. "I'm fine. We all are thanks to you kids."

Saikhan walked up to Korra. "Thank you as well kid. I guess that explains how they were able to take down the rest of the force."

"Wait, you mean your…" Korra began.

Saikhan frowned. "We're all that's left of the police force at this point."

"Guys, not to break this up, but look." Mako pointed at the island.

There was an Equalist ship over the island now.

Tenzin worriedly said, "Oh no."

"Tenzin, we'll join you and help protect the last Air Benders." Saikhan replied.

Tenzin thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No, today we've lost the battle, but we have a chance to turn the tide. Saikhan, take your men and go into hiding for now. The kids can come with and help me."

Saikhan nodded. "Okay Tenzin." He then looked from him to the Avatars. "Whenever any of you are ready to launch the counterattack, we'll be there." He then turned to his remaining men. "Men, it's time to bunker down. Let's move and be quick about it."

Air Temple Island

The Equalist attack running into the 1st line of defense, the White Lotus members. Pema screams as she's having the baby. Lin tells everyone to go inside. A second ship then appears this one carrying the Lieutenant.

Naruto wakes up to hears explosion coming to outside. Groaning in pain to tried to get up. He needs to help the white lotus. As he got up, reaches his haroi, to put on and ran to help whoever is fighting.

Beifong takes out the Equalist with ease, with her earth bending but the Lieutenant's sticks get caught by Lin's cables, and he shocks her as more Equalist appear. The Air Bender kids come in and perform clean up beating everyone, but it wasn't enough more join. Surround by them until,

"Hey!"

Everyone look where the voice came from, to see Naruto was standing outside with his bare feet, wearing his only his sweats pants and his haroi. Lin and air bender kids were happy that his up, but the situation is still dire.

"I'm surprise you still alive earth bender" said the lieutenant shocking Lin and the air bender kicks. Naruto was bender!

"I've been doing that lately" he said. With he sees to see how man out there. " _lets do a test run"_ he thought.

As Naruto run to the equalist group. He stomps the ground to form three pillar the equalist high in the air. But he wasn't done. Bending the snow, the around to make water in form a ring around him. With the water around him, he was able launch small water bullet to equalist. Lieutenant was getting frustrated how this turning. He orders all his decided to run to hm and overpower him. Naruto see this, he got low and spin with leg up in the air which produce fire coming out knocking the people surround him. The only was standing was the lieutenant.

"who the hell are you" he shouted in anger Naruto smirk at this.

"You haven't figure it out" he said. As he earths bend small pillar under Lieutenant feet had him high air. Naruto quickly punch to produce powerful air knocking the lieutenant out the of temple compound into the water.

"I'm the Second Avatar" he said with the wind blowing his haroi to give him cool moment. But it was ruined when his stomach to rumble he started to groan in pain, after moving so much and not eaten for couple days. He still not fully recovered yet.

He walks to the air bend kids and Lin.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked concern.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto you also the Avatar? When? How?! Said ikki speaking rapid paste.

"How did you that, only the Avatar able the elements" Said Lin

"I'll tell everyone get here. I could feel korra is coming here." He stated, not want to repeat the whole story twice.

"For now, I'm starving" he said as stomach rumble.

Some Time Later…

Oogi lands and the children happily come running.

Tenzin jumped down and hugged them relieved. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

Meelo got on Tenzin's back and proudly said, "We got the bad guys."

"You let them fight?" Tenzin angrily questioned.

"I would have been toast without their help. You should be proud. You taught them well." He looked at his children. Lin look at Korra "Naruto is up" she said

Both Korra and Asami were happy that Naruto, Asami was going to ask where he is, only got interrupted the kids.

"Daddy Naruto is bender Now" said Jinora shocking the group, except the people saw his bending.

"Naruto bend all the Elements including Air, Tenzin" said Lin confirming the kids' story. In time Naruto walk outside to see ready to greet everyone.

"hey everyone..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he was tackling down by two people. Korra and Asami both hug the blond. What everyone surprise that Korra jump for kiss shocking the people around. After she done, then Asami did same thing. Shocking the people more.

" We were worried that you wouldn't wake up" stated Asami. Korra just buried her head deep to feel the blond warmth. As the group see this, decided to let them have moment and walk to where Pema is at.

"I'm sorry about that, I was little bang up" he said with a chuckle. As the two chuckles also and get off him. Helping Naruto stand up. Korra ask first up.

"So how feeling right now"

"Happy, I'm very happy now… before anything I need tell you guys something." He said getting both of their attention.

"As ikki said I'm also avatar." He said showing them, bending all the elements. Their face expression was in shock for both them.

"But how can there be two Avatar." Said Korra still amaze that her blond lover was able to bend the elements like her expect air for now.

"Well its long story…" he stopped talking and see more air ships coming their way.

"We talk more when we are clear" he said.

Tenzin and Pema's Room

Tenzin heard the baby's cry and enter the room alone. "Pema."

He then walked over to his wife.

"Tenzin." Pema happily stated.

He sat down and held her shoulder. "I'm here."

"This is our new son." She said passing the baby to the Air Bending Master.

Tenzin looks at the baby and he looks at his father. "Hello."

The baby giggled as the kids entered followed by Lin, and Mako.

"Kids, met your new brother Rohan." Tenzin stated.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more air ships are coming." Korra stated.

"Everything is going to be okay, right daddy?" Ikki asked worriedly.

Tenzin looked at his family.

Courtyard

Tenzin, Korra, and Lin joined Naruto, Bolin, and Asami. They were all looking at the sky as 5 Equalist air ships made their way to the island.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked.

Tenzin took a deep breath. "I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict. If Amon got his hands on my children, I'd hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin stated.

Tenzin gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lin."

"Korra and Naruto, I want you two to leave this island and go into hiding for a bit." Tenzin stated.

"I'm not giving up." Korra stated determined.

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what he's asking us to do Korra. We lost this battle, but it's far from over. We need to retreat and collect our thoughts."

Tenzin nodded, "That's right. I've sent word to the United Forces, and when my family is safe, I'll return. With reinforcements we can turn the tide and stop this from spreading to the nations."

Korra sighed. "In other words, we need to be patient."

Tenzin rested a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You've learned well."

Some Time Later…

It was time for them to part ways.

Korra and Tenzin shared a hug. "Stay safe Korra." He then nodded at Naruto. "You to."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about us. You just focus on getting your family to safety. I hear Ember Island is quite nice this time of year."

"Tenzin, if were leaving, we must do it now." Beifong warned.

Tenzin got onto Oogi and left unfortunately it wasn't going to be a clean get away as two ships turned and gave chase. More ships took their place dropping more Equalist on top of Team Avatar and the White Lotus.

The White Lotus jumped in front of Team Avatar. "Get out of here. We'll hold them off."

Naruto sighed, and spoke to himself. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to test how long I can run with Air Bending." He then addressed everyone. "Let's move."

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami got onto Naga's back and took off. Naruto followed them keeping up with the Polar Bear dog.

Bolin pointed up the cliff side. "It's the mustache guy."

Naga jumped into the air knocking the lieutenant into the brush well below them on the other side.

"What good girl." Naruto stated.

They all jumped into the water and Korra bent a sphere around them keeping the water away as they swam back to Republic City.

With Tenzin's Group

The Equalist are gaining on them. Beifong spreads a net, using her cables, and grabs onto the robe. She then stands and looks at Tenzin's Family telling them to keep going no matter what happens to her.

She jumps off Oogi and reels herself in heading for the blimps. She destroys the ships putting them off balance, so they can't follow Tenzin. In the process she gets captured and shocked into unconsciousness. Tenzin and his family escape.

In a Pipe

Korra looks at the island sadly.

Naruto put his arm around her. "It may be taken for now, but we'll get it all back. Come on, we should get moving."

Team Avatar retreats into the pipe.

Air Temple Island

Beifong is brought before Amon.

"Tell me where the Avatars are." Amon orders.

Beifong angrily replies. "I won't tell you anything, you monster."

Amon is then silent as he walks around Beifong and proceeds to take away her bending.


	13. Chapter 13

*An Abandoned Warehouse*

About one third of all Non-Benders in Republic city had gone into hiding bringing with them their families. This included a sizable number of Benders as well. A good portion of them were wise and brought food. There was enough, with proper rationing, to last the large group for a week.

Shu, with a group of Police Force members, walked up to Tenkai. "I think we've scoured the whole city and found everyone that was in hiding."

Tenkai smiled, "Good work Shu. I want you to relay to everyone the schedule. We need the people listed to go out and keep watch. We need to provide the Avatar with as much up to date information as we can get our hands on."

Shu nodded. "I'll get right on deploying the proper people."

"So, you're the one who organized all these people?" Saikhan asked.

Tenkai smiled. "My old boss usually had me organize everything when it came to Pro-Bending season. Compared to that, getting all these people together was easy."

Saikhan nodded, "Well, it is quite impressive. Let us know if there's anything we can do?"

Tenkai held up a finger "There is. We have a lot of room here, and people that need some training. You guys are police force members, so your experience would be greatly appreciated it."

Saikhan thought it over. "How long do you reckon we have until an attack is launched?"

"The united Forces will be here in three days, so I'd have to assume around then." Tenkai replied.

"That's not too long, but I suppose we can't expect anything less. We'll see what we can do, but we can't turn people into proper soldiers overnight." Saikhan stated.

Tenkai nodded, "That's fine. Any training you can give would be appreciated."

Saikhan addressed his men. "Alright, were setting up shop here. Go around to the training groups and get started helping them out."

* * *

City Hall

An Equalist air ships flew in the sky.

A crowd had gathered to hear a speech, and that was what Hiroshi was giving. "It is a glorious day my brothers. Amon has torn down the tyrannical Bending government. He has declared bending illegal, and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world that is finally equal. The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!"

Two people in the back, dressed in Equalist attire, walked away as the people cheered. They walked into the park and one of them bent a bolder revealing a hole that they jumped down. It was then put back in place.

Vagabond Hideout

Team Avatar had just heard the speech from Korra and Naruto.

"The Avatar are on the run? I'm not running from anyone. I say we just go up there and knock some head. They'll never know what hit them." Korra angrily stated.

Naruto said, "We have plans in place. Going up there would just put them in jeopardy." Korra sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Once General Iroh's here, we'll start 'knocking heads' all you want."

"I hope it happens soon. I'm getting tired of all this patience stuff." Korra huffed.

"Hey, learn anything?" asked Asami

"Just that Hiroshi likes to run his mouth." Korra said bitterly. Asami couldn't help but look down in shame at mention of her father. Korra seeing how her words had hurt the Sato heiress, Korra opened her mouth to apologize but Asami just held up her hand to silence her.

"It's fine, Korra." Asami said sadly. The Sato heiress walked away in sorrow, her heart breaking as Hiroshi fell further and further into darkness. Concerned for one of his girlfriends, Naruto quickly follow. But immediately stop by Korra hand on his shoulder.

"Let me do it. I'll talk to her later, but right now she need be alone." Said Korra want to apologize her friend/harem sister. Naruto nodded his head, let Korra take care of Asami.

At that moment Gommu, the vagabond Korra and Naruto met on her first day, appeared handing everyone a bowl of food.

"Dinner is served." He said as he joined the group.

Naruto said, "Thank you for letting us hang out with you for the past few days."

Gommu happily said. "Honored to oblige. My associates and I oppose Amon's so called Equalist movement. After all, we've managed just fine finding peace and common ground with one another. We coexist with one another."

Naruto smiled. "It may not be much, but I'm glad this part of the city is how Aang pictured it. Gives me hope that the rest of the city can find a balance like yours."

Bolin was enjoying the food. "You know, this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had."

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer." Gommu offered.

Asami return while later, accepted the food from Gommu. After hearing where the food came from, she turned green in the face and put the bowl down. Pau seized his chance and ate it.

Naruto shrugged as he ate another spoonful. "Food is food."

Night…

Naruto couldn't sleep, past few nights he tried get in touch with Kurama. Unfortunately, nothing happing, getting frustrated so he decides taking a walk hoping to clear his mind. He eventually came upon Korra and Asami who was leaning against Naga.

Naruto walked up to them and patted Naga. "So, you guys couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I just have this pit in my stomach." Korra replied.

"I'm been so nervous about everything that's been going. Everything happens so fast" said Asami

Naruto sat down middle between them.

"It's so crazy. Just a few months ago we were was in the South Pole, I was training for my Fire Bending Test and now we in the middle of an all-out war." Korra replied.

Naruto leaned back. "I know what you mean. But I am enjoying the wonder experience we made here, we made wonderful new friends" he said point to the sleeping Mako and Bolin. "Hell, I'm also become the Avatar" he said as he forms circle of air on his palm, fire next, water, and earth. "But I also I found my two beautiful women who I fall in love." he finally said while wrapping around Korra and Asami waist, bringing them closer to him.

Korra and Asami blush at his action. Both decided kiss Naruto on the cheek. Which Naruto got big grin on his face.

"Speaking about bending, are you going to tell us how you were able to bend like me, Oh Mr. Avatar" Korra said. Naruto explain how it all started when he first meets Karuma in the spirt world, and explaining the world is getting a big and changing, one avatar isn't enough kept world in balance. Then he also reincarnated of his past life of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wait… time out" said Asami stopping Naruto his explaining and look Asami.

"You are _our_ Naruto right… Not Naruto Uzumaki" she said little worried if Naruto had change. Naruto smile at her. He explains that he thought that for long time. But coming to closer to death he figures that he wasn't, and he was his own person. But time he finishes his explain to them. The girls hug Naruto, hearing him going through that drama experience he went through.

Naurto yawns "I think it's time hit the bed." He said three of walk of to his room. Both the girls never let go of his arm. As Naruto lay down in his bed. Both Korra and Asami lay down with the blond. With their head on top of his chest listen to his heartbeat.

"Love you Naruto/Naru" said both Korra and Asami same time. Giggle that both were in snyc. As they take turn Kissing Naruto in lips for good night.

"Love you too Korra, Asami" he said with smile that his love right next to them. As three of them went to sleep.

* * *

Next Day…

Naruto was still sleeping on his bed with both Asami and Korra. Asami being the early bird of the three, start getting up and stretch removing all the sleep out of her system. She turns to both Korra and Naruto are still sleeping hearing their small snore. Asami started poke Korra cheek intended for her to be up. Korra open one eye to see, it was Asami that woke her.

"is it time already" said Korra rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Yea, Today is the day United Forces arrive." She said to Avatar. Korra got off the blond and out of the bed. During her stretch to start the day. Naruto is still sleeping. Korra look at Asami for couple minutes.

" Asami, before we wake up Naruto… Can you and me have a urr…girl talk." Said Korra not having the right words to say. Asami look at Korra strangely wondering what she wants to talk about. As the two of them left their little room.

"So… what do you want talk about?" Asami asked. Letting go the hug. Curious what she going to say to her.

"Well…" she unsure how to process it. " The first thing is… I want to apologize for I what I said early… after everything been happing, my emotions got the better of me. I'm sorry." Asami put Korra tight hug. "Korra all forgiven." Happy that she accepted her apology.

"What the other thing you want to talk about." She asked

"Well…I know that Naruto say be he here for us… I wanna say same thing, that I'm also here if you need to me…anytime, cause we are Naruto girlfriends we share each other promlem." said Korra truthfully, wants to be here for Asami, like Naruto for them, little embarrassed to say it. Asami was touch by Korra.

"Then let me be there for you also." She said with a smile.

"Great… Now let wake Naruto, we got war go to." She said with sigh.

* * *

Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra stated.

Mako said, "They're here."

A fleet of 5 ships sailed towards Republic City.

"Hold a minute. Weren't there big airships in the sky just yesterday." Bolin stated while starring at the sky.

Mako took the telescope from Bolin and scanned around. "I don't see any Mecha tanks either."

Team Avatar grew worried.

Explosions began going off in the water, and Naruto immediately jumped into action completely serious as he glided towards the lead ship at his top speed. At the same time Korra jumped into the water swimming for the ships.

Naruto landed on the ship and looked to the sky just like Korra and Iroh. There was a strange buzzing in the air.

"Where does Hiroshi keep finding the time to invent this stuff!" Bolin exclaimed.

The planes flew overhead dropping bombs on the ships proceeding to blow one out of the water. The bombs were also able to go through water and destroy another. The ships were being blown apart and the brave United Forces were doing everything in their power to take the planes down.

Naruto jumped up and landed at Iroh's side blasting a plan out of the sky with fire. The two nodded and continued to fight together. Iroh then left Naruto and climbed to the crow's nest.

Korra stayed in the water using it to destroy the planes. She redirected torpedoes back at the planes and turned the water into ice. General Iroh made it to the crow's nest and destroyed several planes, but one got close dropping a bomb.

Iroh let lose a blast at that moment causing the bombs to blow up in his face. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he saw this. He saw Iroh sink into the water. "No."

He jumped into the water and summoned a vortex to carry him into the air. He said nothing as he cut the wings and tails off the planes using a combination of air, water, and fire.

* * *

With Korra

Korra had dived under water immediately after Iroh fell in, so she was shocked by what she saw. Naruto was destroying plane and plane, and his eyes were glowing orange.

"Is that… Is that the Avatar State!" she questioned.

Iroh managed to look at Naruto. "Avatar State? Since when there was two Avatar." He tried to swim on his own, but his arm wouldn't allow it.

Korra created a floating piece of ice and laid Iroh on it. "Right, then I'll do it. I'll send, you to land and my friends will help you from there."

Iroh nodded, "Thank you Avatar Korra. For saving my life."

Korra returned the nod before propelling the young general to land. She then swam underwater and straight up Naruto's vortex. She reached Naruto who was scanning for more planes but finding none. Korra immediately did the first thing that came to mind.

She hugged him. "Naruto, you can stop now. He's fine and there's no more planes. We're all going to be fine."

Naruto's eyes became blue once more, and he felt like passing out. He stayed awake and slowly lowered the vortex until they were back in the water. Naruto then passed out once he was sure they were both safe.

Vagabond Hideout, Some Time Later…

Naruto found that he was lying against Naga and Korra was sleeping on his shoulder like that time when they staked out the park. This was the first time he went Avatar State. All the power of elements in his hand, but he has no control. He was grateful that Korra was there.

Naruto was unsure what to do this new development. As time being, he avoids going to avatar state. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to spend to long there as Asami and Bolin showed up.

"Hey, you two up and about yet?" Asami asked looking at her two-favorite people.

Korra slowly opened her eyes to find she was staring at Naruto once again. She yawns and stretching.

"Yeah, sorry if I worried you guys." Naruto stated while rubbing his head.

"Worried us." Bolin excitedly said. "That was amazing. You decimated those planes like they were nothing."

Naruto turned to Asami. "Is Iroh okay?"

Iroh and Mako joined them before Asami could answer. Iroh's sleeve was torn, but his arm seemed fine.

"I'm okay Avatar Naruto. Avatar Korra healed my arm. Now that you're up, we can formulate a proper plan." Iroh stated.

"Please call me, Naruto. Avatar that's Korra thing" he chuckles. Not using people call him Avatar.

Everyone gathered around and went over what happened out there.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but now these new hi-speed air crafts" Iroh finally stated.

Korra had recovered now. "I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon out smarts us."

"No mater our plan, he always has a better one." Bolin stated.

"Not exactly, if the last report we got is anything to go by." Naruto added.

Iroh was curious. "A report?"

"Not everyone, non-benders and benders included, believes in Amon's equality. There are those that are here hiding us." Asami began.

"Then there's a huge warehouse housing a fair number of benders and non-benders alike that managed to escape when things went down. Chief Saikhan, Tenkai, and Shu, a good guy, have been keeping everyone safe and preparing to move at a moment's notice." Naruto added.

"Though only the 7 or so Police Force member and the Pro-Bender's really have any training at all." Mako finished.

"Then this fight is far from over. On top of this small force you've all managed to gather, there are still reinforcements on the way, but I must warn them. Do you still have your way of getting a message out?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra confidently stated.

Communications Room

Gommu plugged the system in "And who is the recipient of this top-secret message."

Iroh smiled. "Commander Bumi of the second division."

Korra asked "Tenzin Brother?"

"Yes… bit of wild person, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet"

"Ready Sir." Gommu stated.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand island until I give the signal. Do no approach the city until you receive the all clear." Iroh stated as Gommu finished telegraphing it.

Some Time Later…

Iroh had gotten his hands on a map and spread it on the table. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those air crafts; otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at the map. "They flew in from this direction, so I'd bet on the landing strip being somewhere past that mountain range."

"Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh said as he and the rest of the team followed him.

"_It's time to take down my father."_ Asami thought determinedly.

They'd just left the room when Korra said, "Wait." Getting everyone's' attention. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra stated determined.

Iroh replied, "That's not a good plan. We should stick together."

Korra shook her head. "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut's telling me that it's time to end this." She said with determination.

"Korra, this is not a mission you should handle alone."

"She wont" said Asami gaining people attention. "Naruto will be with you. Beside who else better protect the Avatar then another Avatar" said Asami. As both Korra and Naruto looked at her. " You want face him alone… don't you." Said Naruto clearly understand what Asami intentions are. Everyone is little confuse at his statement.

"Yes… Were we going, I have no doubt my farther will be there… is something I need face alone" she said. Naruto nodded his understanding. But he still worried for her.

Iroh thought about it for a moment. "My grandfather always did say to trust the Avatar's instinct. Very well, then this shall be the end."

* * *

Next Day

Korra and Naruto were wearing Equalist garbs. All of Team Avatar had gathered together and say their goodbyes and good lucks. The only left is Korra, Asami and Naruto.

"Looks like we'll be parting ways for a bit." Naruto stated with frown, not liking that he is being separated from his girlfriends.

Asami see his frown. She gets close to him, hugging him to tight hug, her arms latch around his neck, kissing fully on lips. The whole make out lasted few minutes.

"Don't worry about it Naru... I promise ill be safe, plus you promise to take us date… so I can't miss that." Asami smile with blush on her cheeks. Naruto smile, nodded. Then Asami walk to Korra, giving her hug and surprise her with kiss a cheek.

"Good luck and keep on Naruto" she said and Korra nodded. Naruto saw this happy they got more friendly with each other.

Iroh then walked up to Korra and held out his arm. "Take of yourself and your fellow Avatar, Korra."

Korra smiled and shook the hand. "That goes double for you. I want to see all of you at the celebration."

They parted and Iroh's team hoped on Naga riding off in a different direction from Naruto and Korra.

* * *

Outside

The two had dawned their mask. Korra using her waterbending to create an air bubble for them. Korra and Naruto were able to sneak onto the island. Disguised as Equalist, the pair stealthily approached the air temple. As they neared the managed to catch sight of Amon boarding an airship.

"Damn, got a new plan?" asked Naruto

Korra finished. "When he returns, we ambush him."

Set on their new plan, Naruto and Korra crossed the courtyard, moments from entering the temple when suddenly they were stopped by the Lieutenant, "What are you two doing here."

They turned to find the lieutenant. Naruto remained silent for fear that he'd recognize his voice.

"We were just transferred." Korra stated.

"Well you're being transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the Arena today?" Lieutenant stated.

"What do you mean the Arena?" Korra asked, hopping for more information.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

"we'll be there Sir" said Korra, Bowing to Amon's second in command.

Satisfied for the moment the Lieutenant left to attend to other matters. Afraid of running into any more surprise, Korra and Naruto snuck around the back of the temple, using a secret passage along the wall to get inside.

Once inside the pair headed for the attic believing it to be the perfect place to hide and wait for amon return, only they weren't alone as they expected.

"Tarrlok" Korra said with so much hate in voice. Hate for what he done to her friends, to her Naruto. Naruto flinch a little at his name, remembering what that man did do him which didn't unnoticed to Korra.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" Tarrlok asked.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill right here, right now." Threating Korra. Forming fire coated in her hands.

"I got information on Amon." He said hoping that stop the Avatar on her track. Which she did stop her track.

"I'm listening" she said impatiently

"I'm Amon brother" he said shocking the couple. Tarrlok continue

"Amon is from the Northern Water tribe. He's a waterbeder and a bloodbender, just like I was.

"did you know all along?" asked Naruto

"No, not until after he captured me" said Tarrlok.

"So how did your brother become Amon?" asked Korra.

Tarrlok went on to tell them the origin of Amon, whose true name was Noatak. The story began with how the criminal Yakone managed to escape from prison and underwent plastic surgery to change his appearance. Afterwards he made a life for himself in the Northern WaterTribe. When it was discovered that both sons were waterbender, the former gangster began training them to be used as tool of revenge against Avatar Aang.

Eventually, Yakone ordered the brothers to bloodbend each other, to which Tarrlok refused. The sight of their father threatening Tarrlok was the breaking point for Noatak prompting him to blood bend Yakone in defense of his brother before fleeing into snowstorm. They had assumed that Noatak had perished.

"Well then, its that's all." Said Korra not feeling any sympathy for Tarlok story,

Tarrlok nodded his head.

"Ok" she said about to walk up to cell still continue her threat to end his life, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She turns to him at looking with confusion.

"Why you stopping me? Why are you letting him go…with all thing he done me, to our friends, Naruto for the spirts sake he almost kill you!" she shouted needing to know why her boyfriend stop her for killing this man. Ever since day one Tarrlok have been pain for both of them. Naruto shake his head.

"Its not worth it Korra… Killing him won't bring back the thing he done to us… what done is done… he can't hurt anyone anymore" he said as bring her in hug to calm her down. Korra hold on to hug, buried her head deep in his chest. She left a frustrated sigh and release the hug. Look back at freighting Tarrlok which put smile on her face.

"Guess this is your luck day." She said. Still want to end his life.

"Avatar Korra and Naruto, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me" said Tarrlok. "_No shit"_ they thought. "I become a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so, did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is source of all evil in the world."

"Did he tell you who he was?" asked Naruto.

"No, when he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending.

"So, he somehow uses blood bending to take people's bending" Korra concluded.

"I don't know how he does it but then again, I've never encounter a bender as strong as Noatak" said Tarrlok.

"He's probably using his blood bending to sever the chi pathways" said Naruto, causing both Korra and Tarrlok to stare at him in wonder. "What? I grew up with the world's most renowned healer. And did you forgot I'm been using Chi my whole life."

Still even if we know how he is doing it, we still don't have plan to stop him. Said Korra. When light bulb when up. "the Arena" she said. Naruto look at her in confusion.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters. All of his supporters would see he's a fake." She said, they went their way to Arena.

As the couple sneak their way to the pro bending area. Without raising suspicion. Naruto decide to asked Korra what happen back there.

"Korra before we go in. I need to ask you, what was that back there with Tarrlok." He said. Korra was acting completely different person. A side of her he never since before. He was worried.

"You really asking that now" she said look at him. Seeing he was serious; she sighs at this. "Fine… Look Naruto, all the crazy stuff that Tarrlok put me through I could take it but…" her shoulder started to shake in rage "but when he kidnap you…part of me felt missing…Then when we finally found you… Me and Asami saw how truly how hurt you were…to see you that state" tears started come of her eyes of remembering the state of Naruto was in how his body was nothing bruised and blood. To see him like that was heartbreaking for her and Asami. "My boyfriend…(sniff) my love(sniff) lay there for days, not waking up …" she didn't finish her say as Naruto hug Korra in tight hug as she buried her head in his chest and let everything out. Letting out the emotion that she buried in herself. After couple minutes of letting out. They release the hug.

"I guess when I saw Tarrlok, I just snap… and I all want to end his life, for all the pain he had done to you." She said.

"I'm sorry that I put you all that." He apologizes. Korra shake her head. "there nothing for You to apologize Naruto. I just kept this feeling inside for too long." She said look down with a sigh. "But now you are here with me and Asmai… I promise myself I won't let that happen… ever again."

Naruto lift her chin up and kissing fully on the lips, slipping his tongue her mouth, which Korra happy to respond back. Naruto pull back. "come on we war end and after that let go home the three of us" he said with smile. Which she nodded in agreement. _"I'm so getting more of this after this over."_ She thought remembering the kiss there share.


	14. Chapter 14

Airfield

Naga ran towards the field as planes flew by overhead. They soon came to a stop atop a cliff and looked down at the field.

Iroh said, "I think we've found our airfield." He looked to the Earth Bender. "Bolin, once we get down there you tear up those runways. We can't let those air crafts take off."

Bolin saluted. "Yes General."

"We'll move out in 5 minutes, so prepare yourselves." Iroh ordered.

Mako walked over to Asami, "Are you okay?"

Asami nodded and seriously said, "I am. My father needs to be stopped. The Equalist need to be stopped. I'm prepared to help stop both right here, right now."

Mako nodded, "If you wanted, you could stay here."

Asami shook her head. "No"

Mako held up his hands. "Alright, no need to say anything more."

* * *

Pro-Bending Arena

Inside the Pro-bending Arena guarded by an Equalist air ship and mecha tanks. Korra and Naruto wear Equalist disguises. They positioned themselves on a high balcony overlooking the gathered crowd of Equalist supporters.

The crowd erupted into applause as their leader finally took the stage. Raising his arm, Amon signaled for the crowd to silence.

"Thank you all. Thank you for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy a fire Bender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic starting me on my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie, Amon!" Korra shouted, gaining everyone attention on them, while they remove their mask revealing Korra and Naruto "or should call I call you Noatak?"

" Amon has been lying to you." Naruto said gaining the crowd attention. "The Spirt didn't give the power to take people bending away. He uses blood bending to do it, Amon is a water bender." The crowd gasp in surprise. Amon's eyes widen as he looked towards the balcony where Korra and Naruto standing on. "You're desperate, Avatar." Amon spoke, "Using a known bloodbender and corrupt politician to make up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." But Amon still acted as if he was in control. Korra speak this time.

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His Father was Yakone, and his brother is councilman Tarrlok."

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." He removed his mask to reveal a man with medium length brown hair, muttonchops, and yellow eyes. He dropped the mask and smashed it beneath his boot. "This is what a firebender did to me!"

The crowd began to turn their ire at Naruto and Korra calling the Avatar a liar and nothing she said will reach the angry mob.

"Time to go, Korra" said Naruto "We'll get him another time." But they before they leave, Naruto and Korra found themselves surround by Chi Blockers

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. Now for the main event. Oh, and I think the Avatar will find this quite enjoyable." Amon stated.

Another platform rose revealing Tarrlock, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all bound.

* * *

Air Field

The group approached the fence post and Mako held his hand up. "Hold on a moment, don't you guys find it strange that there's no fence here?"

Iroh looked at it closer and widened his eyes. "You're right Mako. This is an Electric fence. If we'd taken just a few more steps, we'd have been rendered unconscious." He then looked at the Fire Bender. "Can you bend lighting?"

Mako nodded, "Yeah. I learned at a young age."

"Mind helping me with this. I see two planes heading on the runway, and I'd prefer if none made it into the air." Iroh stated.

"Alright, let's do it." Mako stated.

They both got ready to bend lighting and touched the fence. They then channeled the electricity and shot the planes stopping them in their tracks.

"Move now!" Iroh ordered.

Inside the Hanger.

Hiroshi was ordering the Equalist. "We're being attacked. I want the rest of those planes in the air. All non-pilots get in a mecha tank and secure the plans safe passage. The remaining numbers, do what you can to hold off these invaders."

Outside the Hanger

Planes began heading for the runways as Bolin began destroying them.

"He's not going to be able to get them all. Mako, you take charge. I'm going to take down those planes from the skies." Iroh ordered as he changed course heading for a plane that was quickly taking off.

Mako yelled to Bolin, "Bro, stop focusing on the roads. Smash the planes as they come out of the hanger." Mech tanks started to pour onto the field. "And help me deal with those."

Asami noticed some vacant Mecha Tanks and ran over to one. She jumped inside and closed the hatch powering it on.

"What do you know, just like a Future Industries forklift." Asami said to herself.

Iroh reached the plane and ejected the guy taking his seat. It took a moment, but he was soon flying steady and right on course for the other planes that made it off the runway.

The battle at the hanger had truly began.

* * *

Arena

"No, they got away. We saw them get away!" Korra Frantically said to Naruto, who glared hatefully at Amon.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending forever" Amon announced. "You're welcome down here and try to stop me."

If Amon was looking for fight Naruto and Korra didn't disappoint. Leaping onto the stage they stood as a shield between the airbender and Amon and his chi blockers. Naruto launched a volley of fire blast at the Equalists as Korra went to freeing the airbenders.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" Korra asked.

"In prison." Tenzin replied.

Korra asked, "Beifong?"

Tenzin shook his head. "I don't know."

Tenzin's hands were free, and he let lose a massive gust pushing all the Equalist, and Amon, off the stage. Korra then freed all three kids.

"Follow me kids." Korra ordered.

They all left the stage and ran into the hallway.

"Tenzin, go get Pema and get everyone out of here. Me and Korra will create a diversion." Naruto stated.

"Let's go kids." Tenzin stated.

They ran down the other hallway and Naruto sealed it shut with Earth Bending. Amon then entered the hallway and ran at them. Korra bent some fire into the hall and she and Naruto took off running away from him.

They soon entered same rooms before Amon jumped through the fire and ran down the hall. The man listened and heard heavy footsteps in the room to his right. He entered that room.

Korra was under the table as she saw Amon walk pass her. As her face showed worried of getting caught. Amon stop walking stood in front of her table. Her eyes widen in fear of being found out. But soon relief when Amon continue walking onward. Then out of nowhere, her body move on its own like it was possessed, her body flew out her hiding spot.

"Aaaa!" she let out scream. As she being blood bent, as her body being bent was floating towards Amon. "Let her ago." Said Naruto jumped behind him and launch multiply of fire blast and air blast at him. Hoping to release her. Amon couldn't beat Naruto while controlling Korra, he put Korra unconscious and dropping her to the floor. With impressive reflex skills easily dodge Naruto incoming attacks. Seeing this not working Naruto ran up to Amon, Amon also running towards Naruto. Amon jump towards him using left fist to strike first. Naruto deflect Amon fist that was aiming his head. Amon was not done he quickly use right hand to attack Naruto open side. Naruto counter his attack with lifting his left leg. Seeing he been counter, Amon twist his body for flying kick hitting Naruto in the head. Not letting up he continue his attack to Naruto chest after he done, he finishes with a flying kick to his chest sending Naruto some planks of wood causing them to topple of him.

Amon start to walk toward to unconscious Korra. Until he was hit with air blast complete knocking his balance. Looking back Seeing him standing up.

"I could do… this all day" said the hurt Naruto getting in his fight stance. This time Naruto ran all might, charging Amon. Amon let quick right jab at Naruto, who quickly deflect it and counter it with own jab. Amon block it, but Naruto wasn't done. He quickly spin his body around, adding some air bending to kick Amon on his chest hard sending him to the wall. Seeing Amon not gaining any time soon. Naruto jog where korra was.

"Korra I need you to get up." He said waking the girl.

Groaning in pain "Urgg…Naru"

"come let get out of here." He was about to pick the girl until his movements stop.

Amon raise his hand out and blood bend Naruto, completing stop his movements. As Amon has both Avatars in his control he raised both of them and forcing them to ground hard. As both of the Avatar where groaning in pain. Amon decide walk to the blond. Bending him to his knees.

"You brat! You been nothing pain ever since you step foot in Republic City. Hurting my men, threats my plans. I don't how you were able to bending, but I am taking it away." He grabbed Naruto's arm and force to back so he won't move. He applies his thumb and removing his Bending.

"No!" Korra shouted desperately.

* * *

With Iroh

Iroh's plane was destroyed so he used his Fire Bending to get to another one and stole it. He then shot fire at another knocking it out its engine. Then up blowing the last one away. He then had to bail as his airplane crashed into the mask removing it from Aang's statue. Iroh clung to the banner to prevent himself from falling.

Hanger

Bolin was shooting large rocks at the oncoming mecha tanks having already finished off the last of the planes. Three were quickly advancing and shot out their hooks at him. Naga appeared catching them all and pulling them to the ground in one big wreck.

Bolin laughed, "That's why you don't play tug of war with a Polar Bear Dog."

Mako was sending the Equalist left packing.

Asami was tearing apart the planes that had yet to leave the hanger as Hiroshi entered. "What are you doing Asami? You are aiding the very people who took your mother from us."

"You're clouded by your hatred father to see the differences between those that took mom, and my friends and my boyfriend." Asami stated defiantly.

"You insolent child." Hiroshi angrily stated.

He charged at Asami. Asami, in return, shot her cable at her father, but he dodged them. He then got in close and swung at Asami knocking her mech tank into a plane. Hiroshi then advanced on her and began beating on her mecha tank.

"I now see that there is no chance to save you." Hiroshi shouted before going for the final punch.

He was stopped by Mako firing a large bolt of electricity disabling the tanks functions.

Asami got her mecha tank back up and tore Hiroshi's mecha tank's arm off while judo throwing him into the ground. She then peeled the casing open before allowing Bolin to hit him on the head with a nicely aimed shot knocking him out.

* * *

Arena

As korra saw what Amon had done to Naruto. She got up and throw punch. Air shot forth from her fist. Knocking him away from Naruto.

"I can air bend ?" she clenched her fist. "I can Air bend!" She ran towards him helping him to get up. As they made escape to the hallway. Amon was hot on their heels. Korra saw this. She threw air shot after air shot at Amon finishing it with a kick that sent him soaring through the window.

A crowed of Equalist supporters gathered at the sight of the Avatar defeat their leader. But much to their shock and horror. Amon came busting out of the ocean riding a waterspout. As Amon realized that his secret was out. He drops his waterspout and disappeared into the sea.

Korra sadly buried her head In Naruto's shoulder

"I'm so sorry Naruto" she said.

"Korra don't worry about it. I was born without. At least you are safe I'm happy" he said while give kiss on her head. Korra still feel its her fault for him lose his bending.

As the fighting everywhere wrapped up the Equalist being stopped.

* * *

Southern Watertribe Compund Next day

Team Avatar, Senna, Korra's mom, and Tonraq, her father, Tenzin and his family, and Beifong were waiting to hear the news from Katara.

Katara entered the room and stood before everyone causing them all to stand up. "I tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Naruto's bending."

At that moment, Korra left the room and looked at everyone before just walking out of the house without saying anything.

Naruto followed her closing the door behind him. "Korra wait!"

Korra stopped. "Go away."

Naruto look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Korra angrily said, "Just go."

"Korra, what are you talking about?"

She then began walking away, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and managed to stop her "Why are you so angry? Sure I lost my bending buts not end of the world" He said was no big deal attitude.

Tears fell from Korra's eyes. "Naruto you been training for so long to get your bending and cause of me you loss it…the spirt ask you to be the Avatar! And you acting its like not big deal! And why You not angry at me for this!" she shouted out him.

She ran to Naga, but Naruto ran in front of naga, stopping her in her tracks. "Would listen to me."

Naruto walked up to Korra, getting her of naga. Gripped her shoulders. "Korra the reason I'm not make big deal out this, is caused I was born as non-bender for my whole life. Korra listen to me, If giving up my bending so you can keep you or Asami or any person that I cared about is safe then I'll do it in heartbeat." As he said Korra continue to cry harder knowing what he saying is true. "Korra I couldn't never hate you. Korra, I love you. You're an amazing person. You may be reckless, but you have a big heart. You're beautiful, funny, and smart. Every time your sad or you cry I must know why"

He then went in for the kiss and Korra couldn't help but kiss him back. They parted.

"Please Korra, don't run off." Naruto stated as he let go of her.

"I cant get angry at you when you said stuff like that." she said wiping her tears.

Korra put a hand on Naruto's face and gave the first real smile Naruto had seen in a couple days.

Korra nodded, "Okay, but do let me go I do want find clear spot and meditate hoping I'll contact with any other Avatars, please let me try." She said pleading. Which Naruto let her go.

As she said this Korra went over to cliff to meditatie in order get in touch with her past self.

* * *

Cliff overlooking the Ocean

Korra was panting by the time she found a spot that felt right to her. It was a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. she sat down and began meditating trying to contact Aang or any one on the matter. She soon opened her eyes and found himself in a green field.

She saw a tall man wearing traditional Air Nomad robes. He looked a lot like Tenzin except his beard conformed more to his face. Korra stood up and walked over to the Air Bender.

"You're Avatar Aang." Korra stated.

The man smiled. "Yes, I am, and I'm proud of what you've accomplished Avatar Korra."

Korra nervously rubbed the back of her head. "I haven't really accomplished much."

Aang chuckled, "Sometimes, it is not apparent what effect you have on the people around you or what happens to a place after you've left. You haven't contacted me to discuss this. No, you've come seeking the answer to undo what Amon has done."

Korra nodded, "That's right. So many people have lost their bending. I need you to teach me, I may reverse what Amon's done. But mostly importantly I need to give Naruto bending back."

Aang stroked his beard exactly like Tenzin. "It's a tricky thing you ask. Your will must be absolute, or you risk losing yourself. Your spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed."

Korra nodded determined. "I am fully okay with accepting that may happen. These people have lost something important to them. A bit of their very soul. I want to return it to them."

Aang was silent for a few moments before speaking once more. "Alright, I shall pass on the knowledge of Energy Bending to you. Use it well."

He then placed a hand on Korra's chest and head. Aang's hands glowed for a moment before dying down. He then removed them.

Korra looked at his hand in amazement. "Wow."

"Remember Korra, every Avatar must walk their own path. No two Avatar will ever go on the same journey. If you listen to your gut, then I'm sure your journey will be even greater than mine." Aang replied.

Korra bowed. "Thank you Avatar Aang

Behind Aang appeared every Avatar before they all vanished. Korra closed her eyes then opened them to find himself back in the real world.

Returning back to everyone to restore Naruto and Lin bending. As Korra finishing restoring Naruto and Lin bending. Lin decide tired her out bending by lifting the rocks that around them. It was Naruto turn, he also lifts rock Lin did, he bend the snow that's around him and made a small water ball on palm of his hand. After that he release his water and with same hand fire ignite his palm. Lastly, he let quick air blast. He finally got his bending. After his demonstrated his bending, Korra and Asami latch to on him with a hug. Happy that their boyfriend got his bending. But with korra was little too happy she kissed Naruto fully on the lips and which shock her family. Asami wouldn't be out done, she also kiss the blonde shocking more people.

"cough" gaining the couple attention "Korra…is there something you want to tell me and your Mother." Said Tonreq with a fake smile, while Senna had pure happy smile that her daughter affection with Naruto

* * *

An: Please tell me about my fighting sences can you tell me or they good or something i need to change.

Please reviews.

Thank you reading my Story :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello everyone, im glad i made to the second Arc of this Story. And i am Happy that reader(you guys) love my story base on the on the following, Fav, reviews.

Yes, im trying to work on my grammer as i go. But this particular will be little different. This is the longest chapter i wrote. Am i going to writes this long in each of my chapter? i dont know. Also i including LEMONS in this chapter and i want your guys input about it. show keep write lemon or not.

Please Pead and Review

Thank you

* * *

*Air Temple Morning six month later*

As the morning sun was hitting Naruto face forcing him to wake up from his slumber. Naruto using one of free arm to rubbing the sleep out of eyes. He sees Korra using his chest as pillow. He could see her hair undone letting free across the bed. As for he could see she was wearing a white tank top, that's showing lot of cleavage. He let out of pervert chuckle at the sight. As Naruto turns his head to look around the bedroom, he sees that Asami was not here, "_she probably left to go to work, I'll pass by soon" _he thought. Naruto slowly get out of the bed slowly, carefully getting out of Korra hold, or face her wrath. He did hear grumble from Korra missing her lack warmth.

As he walk to closet that they shared. He got dressed in his normal water tribe clothes that were consisted his navy sleeveless muscles shirt, adorning his waist were his wolf furs. Baggy navy-blue pants with his fur boots. To finish his appearance, he is wearing his blue haori that has white flames at the hem. After he got dressed, he went to his old room, walk to his drawers and receive small box. After he retrieve said box, left to go to training grounds. As Naruto walking, he couldn't help how thing change the last past six months.

After Korra had defeated Amon and the Equalists. Since then the council has disbanded and the United Republic elected its first President. Tenzin's brother Bumi had retired and moved to Air Temple Island. Bolin has returned to Pro-bending leading the Fire Ferrets though without Korra and Mako the team has been having a rough time of it. Mako has joined the city's police force. Asami has taken over Future Industries, working to rebuild from the damage her father's crimes have done to their reputation. His kept training on bending, he thanks Korra for that. He would be master the elements, pretty soon. So far, there is peace inside of Republic City.

What is the biggest change was his relationship with Korra and Asami. Their relationship had become more intimate than ever. The three them decide to live together more specifically in Korra room in the Air Temple. After he got his bending back, and return to Republic City, he finally took Korra and Asami on their own dates.

As continue he onward to training ground, he wasn't going training today. In fact, he takes out the box that he was carrying and open it, showing two different kind of jewels. Naruto pick one of jewel, his hands started to carve a unique design this jewel. Naruto fully concentrate on these jewel to make sure it was perfection. After hours he finally finishes his design on this jewel. This jewel has circler shape with the color blue as the ocean. The design of the jewel contains four symbols. The four symbols represent of each elements Air, Water, Earth and Fire. This jewel is for Korra. As he remembers their first date and the night, they lost their virginity to each other.

"flashblack*

*Air temple training ground Week after return of the south*

As we can sees both Korra and Naruto having intense spar on training ground. As Korra was launching all the elements against Naruto, as he tried to defend himself with just water bending only. The reason for this spar was that Naruto may experience them in a fight, but this training he uses water bending only as he fights off Korra. With Naruto aerobatic skill dodging the incoming elements. Quickly, Naruto snapped his arm up, and the water around him spewed forward. Slamming into Korra as it quickly froze, forming a wall between her and Naruto. Korra quickly got up and shattered his ice wall with a spear made of earth, rushing toward him, deciding she need to end it before Naruto, she leaped into the air, releasing plume of fire toward the blond, as Naruto counter the flames with water evaporating into steam. Using the steam as cover, Naruto created water whips, surprising Korra with the incoming water whips, latches to Korra arms and legs dragging her up in the air and dragging her down. Before she could even process of getting up. Naruto already had her pinning down it his arm coated with ice gauntlet with sharp blade coming out of the front, aiming towards her.

"huff"… I guess this my…win." Naruto breath heavily as his eyes never leave Korra face. Korra was also breathing heavy.

"Huff"…yea it's your win"…said she admitting her defeat then feels where the Naruto's hand were. "But you know, if want touch them so badly you only need to ask." she said with teasing smirk on her face with small blush on her face. The blond didn't get it what she is saying until he looks down to see his hand was indeed on her left breast. And unconsciously his hand squeeze, which earn soft moan from Korra, which he reacted fast by letting his go and stand up. _"were they always that soft"_ thought the blond, as he was helping Korra standing up. Naruto can't look at her face caused how embarrass he is.

"You are getting better with your water bending, if you keep this up soon, you'll become master at waterbending" said Korra getting in topic of their spar. Naruto nodded at this.

"Umm…Korra I was wondering…if you got time today, do you know… go on date." Said Naruto as he rubbing head feeling all embarrass for asking his girlfriend of date. Granted this going to be there first-time date Korra.

"I'll love too." She said kissing Naruto in cheek, as Naruto watched her hips sway as she walks off. When she out of the clear.

"SHE SAID YES!" he cheers loudly. As he was doing his little happy dance.

With Korra

"SHE SAID YES!" she overhears Naruto shouting while she is walking to her. "_did he forgot that I'm his girlfriend for the past two weeks"_ she thought happily. Even though this going to be their first date as couple. "Date he won't forget" she promise herself.

That night

""So where are we going?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well I know this really great noodle place for a while now and I was thinking we might go to the park I found awesome spot that I want to share with you." Korra just laughed at how Naruto was been excited for this date. Eventually they stopped at a simple looking restaurant, the sign on top read Ichiraku.

"Hey old man Teuchi" Naruto called out

"Naruto my boy, how you been. I was worried if I see you or not." Said Teuchi who happy to see the blond was alright.

"And what is this Naruto, I didn't know you were friends with Avatar. I want say thank you for you had done to this city Avatar Korra." He said with bow to Korra

"It no problem." Said Korra

"Actually, old man, Korra is my girlfriend, we on our first date." Said Naruto shocking Teuchi, then having big smile on face.

"I see, you caught real keeper didn't you Naruto" said Teuchi. As he said the teens blush from the chef comment.

"Ayami, Naruto is here, and he brought his girlfriend with him let sever them best ramen we have!" Shouted Teuchi. Teuchi daughter, a beautiful young woman in her twenties smiled, rushing to sever new couple.

"Didn't I tell you the food was great" Naruto grinned as he watched Korra wolfed down her bowl of noodles.

"Yeah it delicious." Korra agreed. "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I found this place."

"So how long were you keeping this place from me?" she prodded, jabbing her chop sticks in his direction.

"I always meant to tell you, but thing got little crazy." Korra sigh at his statement. With her things happen in the past with air bending training, Pro-bending, Tarrlok and civil war. But not tonight, no more distraction, no avatar stuff, it's going to be just her and Naruto.

As they couple finish their dinner, they start walking through the park in hand to hand. With Naruto leading her to park.

"whoa..Naruto…" at the sight she was seeing.

She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her, bring her body close to him.

"that the Silk Road Bridge…Naruto, this looks incredible"

He chuckled and his rested his chin down on her shoulder as they stood there, simply watching the nightlife traffic go by, the lights of the bridge glimmering. Beyond the bridge, she could also see the rest of the republic city in the backdrop. It was very beautiful sight. To her, Republic city had always been city of light.

"Naruto, this is…"

When he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and leaned back into him, feeling the warmth of his body flush against hers. What was it with him and that body of his that was built like a furnace? Korra felt like she could just lean against him and sleep there in his arms. She turns around and lunged forward to Naruto kissing him with such intensity. To the blond return the same intensity back. They break apart from the lack of air. As their forehead touch each other, looking each other eyes to see nothing but love and lust for each other.

Korra didn't want stop burning passion she that's building inside her.

She wants him

Not here

Whispering to his ear "Naru…lets get out of here" as she kissing his neck hoping he got message across. Naruto didn't waste no time. He picks Korra in bridal carried and water bend on his feet to air Temple.

Korra Room (Lemon)

As the couple made to her room, they instant latch each other. She moaned against his lips when he kissed her, his own humming causing vibrations that passed through her lips and left a tingling sensation in her jaw and at the back of her skull. His hands quickly found their way to her ass where he gripped her firmly, earning her moan from her, pulling her hips as close as possible to his as they ground against one another like they were going to start a fire.

"too many clothes" she whispered huskily, her hands pulling his sleeveless muscle shirt to gain access to the flesh of his strong upper body. Korra raised her arms for him gladly, wriggling free of her uniform with only minor difficulty. She took off her pants and panties in one go.

She gasped when he bit her earlobe harshly and pulled her over to the bed, knocking the back of her knees against the edge and toppling her over onto her back, where she lay splayed out, and her hair at the top of her head pouring out in all directions. She cutely tried to cover her breasts with her palms while she shifted her legs to try and hide her lower lips from view.

Followed by the tiniest pang of virgin embarrassment. Vulnerability stung at her like a petulant wasp-one she forcefully shunted it aside, willing herself to relax as the blond loomed over her, admiring the way her dark skin "Well, don't just stare!" The Avatar muttered, covering herself.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. You're so beautiful Korra I couldn't help but to stare at you." He said honestly, hearing his honestly words, she couldn't help but melt into a puddle right then there. Korra did took pride that Naruto's eyes roaming over body with absolute desire of wanting her. Korra release her hold of covering herself to be full expose to her blond lover. Naruto's eyes were on her naked breast. _"were they're always this big"_ he thought. Korra sees Naruto's eyes leering on her breast and back to her eyes asking for permission which she thought it was cute, that he is asking but it wasn't need it. They belong to each other.

"Naruto" she said getting his attention while using her elbow for support, to help her sit up on bed giving him a tender kiss. "You don't need my permission…I belong to you as you belong to me." She said while lay back down, not second later she started to moan as Naruto buried his face into her breasts, started groping her breast and fondling her nipples. "_Korra naked Breast…they're so soft…she also smells nice_" he thought as he continues groping her, he took hold of her right breast, inserted into his mouth. Korra grasp feeling Naruto mouth on her right breast, feeling his tongue all round her nipple while he fondles her left. "_He really loves my breasts_" she thought as her nipple getting hard from the pleasure she is getting. As Naruto let go of her right breast, he started to give kisses all over body while trailing downward.

"What are you doing?" she said getting her breath under control, as she sees him going downward.

"I want taste everything about you" he said. She was going to asked what he mean, when he knelt down beside of the bed and pulled her close using the strong grip of his hand on her thighs. Her breath caught her throat as Naruto started kissed the inside of her thigh. Korra was gripping her face with her hand, trying hide her embarrassment. Korra's eyes were wide when she looked down and felt him lick at her outer lips for the first time. she gasped as his tongue immediately slid between her folds and could only comply with him when he used his hand to spread her legs out wide to give him enough room to work.

Korra moan loudly, whispered his name when she felt him bring his hands in to gently pull her lips apart. As he pressed his face even further into her. Korra's breathing was steadily becoming more erratic as he ate her well-lubricated pussy.

"Naru…I'm close" she moans in pleasure as the blond began intensifying of eating her out. Soon Korra reached her limit

"AHH!" she screams as she releases her first orgasm on Naruto's face. Korra panted as she came down from the high of her first orgasm. She looks at Naruto face wiping his face from her juice, after wiping his face with same hand, licking the hand that cover her juices. Which made Korra red in embarrassment.

"Please… Naru… I want it you now… no… fooling around" she said. when he finally pulled down his boxers to reveal his erection to the dark-skinned girl.

She looked flustered still, and a little shaky from orgasm she had, but she seemed to be focused entirely on his penis which he began to rub against her puffed wet nether lips,

"_Wow.. he big …is that going to fit_" she thought. Her legs shuddered when she felt him press up against her lips, which still dripped generously from her tender folds.

" Korra are really sure?" Naruto asked again, wanting to make sure Korra was positive want to lose her virginity to him.

Korra was a little surprised that he even brought this up. Smiling at how considerate he was being to her, it only made Korra even more sure of her decision to give herself entirely to him.

"Naruto I already told you… you're the only one." As she said this her arms reach for his neck and her legs open for him, ready to accept the blond.

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed into her, pushing through her hymen and slowly making his way through. He began to kiss her to try and help her deal with any pain she may have felt.

Naruto opened his eyes as he pulled his lips away. She opened hers as well and he was surprised to find that she was already nodding, whispering to him, "Go ahead… Push it, all of the way."

Naruto complied, pressing his hips against hers as he pushed in as far as he could from the missionary position, they in. He waited for a moment before he began to pull out just far enough so that his head was still inside of her, only to push back in again. Instead of painful mewls escaping her lips, Naruto heard throaty moans as she cried out, "Yes! Naruto… please…faster!"

"Damn Korra, you're so tight." Naruto said as he thrusted into her.

"Only for you Naruto! This body is yours now, my tits for you play and suck. My pussy for you to lick and pound. I am yours Naruto!" screamed Korra as her lust was taking over. Naruto waste no second leaning down and capturing one Korra nipple into his mouth, making her moan lovingly at him as he's sucking her tits.

"I love you so much" she exclaimed in pleasure. While grabbing the back of his head and pushing him close to her chest to take more of her breast in his mouth.

"I love you too Korra" said Naruto happily sucking and flicking her right nipple along with biting it gently, while the other breast was being groped and fondled. After few minutes Naruto switched to sucking on her left tit, while groping the right one. Korra squealed from all the pleasure she was getting, from her tits getting suck to getting pounding she receives.

"Korra…I'm close… should I pull out?" Naruto asked

"No!" she said wrapping her legs around the blond closely "Inside… I want it inside… I want to feel you shoot your load inside of me" this pushed Naruto over the edge as with a final thrust, he shots ropes of cum into Korra womb, while she moaned loudly as her juices squirted all over Naruto's cock.

Both panted in exhaustion and satisfaction, but Korra still felt ready to go again. She also felt Naruto ready to go too. The way how he still hard inside of her.

"I'm top this time" she said with kiss Naruto. As he lay down, as his lover climbed up top of him. She straddled him and eased her way down, stopping only once she was sure that she had swallowed up every last inch of his throbbing cock. She sat on his hips and trembled, her breath rolling past her lips shakily as she ran her hands along his tight abdomen. "Naruto… we feel so good together… how does it feel for you?"

Naruto looked up at the girl and saw pleasure, love all rolled up in one.

"It's truly incredible, Korra… I love you Korra."

"Love you too Naruto" She smiled, her eyes closing as she started to bounce up on down, using her legs and her hands on his abdomen to lift her thighs up and down as she began to move at a steady pace as she rode him.

She was beginning to pant as she bounced up and down above him, whispering soft-spoken words to describe the pleasure that she was feeling from their lovemaking.

Naruto was focused on the way her breast bounce. But he sees Korra's eyes were flickering bright white over and over. He groaned when suddenly her back arched and her eyes turned completely white, a bright light radiating somehow from behind them and obscuring her eyes as she continued to ride him to her impending orgasm.

"Naruto! Just a little bit more. Just a little more. Just a little…! Uh!" Her voice called out to him with this strange tone in it like it was being projected from different areas around the room. He wasn't quite sure, but it looked like she was somehow tapping into the Avatar state.

With each successive thrust she felt him ramming deeper into her, his rough hands dancing across her hyper-sensitive skin to further fan the flames of her desire. Despite her best efforts to bite her tongue, Korra found herself moaning, crying out as he had her place. Korra places her hand upon his masculine chest and begins to bounce against him, making more of an up and down motion with her hips. She could feel it coming now a building pressure in her core, rushing toward release as he thrust into the very depths of her being. Soft cries grew progressively louder and louder as their pace hastened, faster, faster...faster still. Shrieking as he thrust harder, until, until...UNTIL...!

Korra exhaled explosively as her orgasm hit with the force of a rolling hurricane, eyes sliding shut as his seed spilled into her and she arched her head back.

"NARUTO!"

"KORRA!"

As she collapses on top of the blond. As both were panted as they came down from their high of orgasm they shared. Korra crawled up to blond face to have passionate kiss. Both exhausted but with blissful smile on their face happy they deepen their relationship. Both of them went to sleep holding to each other.

(Lemon end Flashback end)

He couldn't help but blush for remembering that special night they shared. As he finishes looking at Jewel the blond, put the jewel back in the box. He then looks at the second jewel.

The second jewel was complete opposite of the color. This jewel had a crimson blood red on it. The design of jewel has the element of water. He adds the color of gold to tracing around the design of the water and edges of the jewel. This jewel is for Asami, as he remembers their first night together.

*Fashblack* *week after Korra Date*

Naruto the training ground as he practices his waterbending. Naruto going through a simple wave like motion of his hand and bent a sphere of water in front of him. He started spilt the water as fast he can and reshape back to sphere. As he concentrates this task for a while. Until someone calls him out

"Hey Naru" said Asami as she approaches to him.

"Hey Asami" he said as let the water fall on the floor. He walks to her give her hug, gave her quick kiss on cheek.

"How its going with going with work." He said with concern knowing that her company it's rough spot with all her father had done. Seeing her frown had giving him the answer.

"Not so good." She said with frustrated sigh. But then she smiles at him. "But their a ball is happing tomorrow night all the investor will be there. I am hoping you can come with me." She said with hope in her voices.

"Of course, I'll come." He said to her, which brighten her mood, giving the blond quick kiss lips. "Great, but you need suit and no the suit that we first met." She said gaining groan from the blond.

"Preferably red, if possible." She said while Naruto look strangely at her.

"Why red?" he asked.

"Well…since we are going together, I want us match, plus we are representing my company and no boyfriend of my wearing any color that represent other company." She said as poke her on blond chest. The blond nodded this; he should had known.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow night." She said while giving him a goodbye kiss.

*flashblack**Night of the Ball*

Naruto had arrived at Ball on timely matter. He looked over is outfit one more time to make sure everything is in place. From the top to bottom. The blond is wearing black suit jacket with red button shirt. Over his shirt is black skinny tie. To finish of appearance his wears black straight pants with black dressing shoes. He had tried to something with his hair, but his blond-locks refuse his attempts. As he was deciding if he should button up his jacket or not. Until his familiar voices call out to him.

"You should button up the Jacket Naru." said the familiar voice of Asami. Naruto turn to direction of the voice. What had Naruto had him stunned speechless, with blush started from on his face. Looking at his Asami wearing is a beautifully dress that hugs her curves nicely, ruffled off-the shoulder neckline top with a thigh-high slit at the front, showing her beautifully long leg. Asami walk towards him. Happy to see his expression. Walking up to him, still in stun of see her, she buttons on his suit for him. "_He looks good in red…I should have him wear it more often."_ She thought while Grabbing his arm entangled with her arm.

"You look beautifully, Asami" said Naruto with blush feeling her breast in his arm. As he could feel his heart pounding having his beautiful Asami holding on to him.

"Thank you, Naruto look very handsome." She said to him with little blush on her cheeks. As the couple walk to ball, hoping they get some investor to help Asami with her company. But they also tried to enjoy themselves.

*Sometime later*

During the Ball, was unfortunately event both of couples. For Asami she tried her best have an investor investing her company, unfortunately they denied her, and the rejections is killing her. She thanks for Naruto coming along and giving her the support. For Naruto it wasn't going so well, he had to glare and fight off every single male in the ball room that gets to close to his Asami. But also seeing Asami getting rejected and see her frown made him sad. She should be having fun, with a smile on her beautify face. With that thought he grabs her by the hand gently getting her attention.

"What is it?" she asked tried not showing her watery eyes, but Naruto caught it. He started leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going Naru?" she asked

"Asami, we are leaving." he said shocking her.

"But what about the investors, we need them Naru. There some people I haven't talk to yet." she said trying the stop the blond. Naruto stops walking and looked at her

"Asami" he said while stoping his and look at her in her eyes. "You know and I know that we are aren't getting anybody listen tonight." He said to her. She flinches at his truthfully words.

"They are refusing to see something great and it will be their loss." he said confusing her

"And what do you mean" she asked. Seeing tonight she had all lost confidence in herself.

"They don't see a beautiful smart determine woman, who willing to work to the bone to prove that she nothing like her father." shocking to her core as he continues. "They are others way we get money. I don't how…but we'll figure it out together." He said with determination. As he finishes his piece. He saw she had her head couldn't see her face, but he did see tears rolling down her cheeks. About to apologize to her but was stop by her latching on him and having a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Naru… I guess I need to hear that." She said with a small grateful smile. The blond was happy that he made smile for once. "Come Naru let get out of here." she said while leading him to exit the ball. As they couple took taxi on the way home silently as Asami rested her head on his listen to his heartbeat as it was a lullaby.

As they finally made to her doorsteps. Before he could say his goodbyes to her. She grabs hold to him whispering in his ear "I want you…Naru" biting his ear lope gently. As they are kissing each other hungrily. While Asami removes the layer of his clothes dropping a trail to her room.

(Lemon)

Once they arrived at the entrance of the bedroom, Asami had Naruto laying on her bed with only his boxer on, as he watches her slowly removing her dress showing her black lingerie. He couldn't he but blush at the sight in front him. Asami see the blond reaction, happy she made an impact. Gripping the bulge covered by his boxer, she started to rub his crotch, eliciting groans that Naruto reluctantly let out.

"Tonight… is going to be all about you." Asami told him a surprised Naruto, using her hand to remove the boxer from his body, his erect penis standing proudly at attention. Licking her lips, grabbing her lover cock in her hand, looking at Naruto face to see his blush all over face but see excitement in his eyes. Asami continued to stroke him as she moved down causing Naruto to groan with pleasure and content. Without warning, she ran her tongue along the underside of Naruto shaft, causing a shock of pleasure to run all the way up his spine. As she continuously repeated the process, his penis becoming more wet by the second.

Opening her mouth, she lowered her head all the way down his crotch, Naruto's penis entering her warm, wet mouth. As she continues bobbing her head, Asami let out a pleasure filled moan at finally doing this with her lover. Bobbing her head up and down his penis loving the taste of it and the precum leaking out. Feeling herself getting wet, Asami reached down and started fingering her pussy with her moans increasing.

She could hear Naruto groaning and felt him begin to thrust deeper into her mouth. Wanting him to cum, Asami used her other hand started fondling Naruto's balls, making him let out a loud groan of pleasure. While shoving her fingers deeper inside her snatch, Asami felt herself reaching her limit and could feel Naruto was as well.

"Asami…im going to cum"

"Yes, give it to me Naru, shoot your load into my mouth" she said while eagerly bobbing her head faster. Not a moment later Asami moan as she felt Naruto shoot his load into her mouth. Naruto's warm cum in her mouth, before she swallowed it.

She looks at him, wrapping her hand on his penis to get it back to full mass. "How was that?"

"That was amazing Asami" he said while try calming down his high from organism.

"I want to do it now" she said not letting ago his cock, as continue pumping her hand on it. Making Naruto groan.

"Are…you sure… Asami? Naruto grunted, as Asami let go of his rod, getting up removing her last layer clothes, revealing her nakedness to him. As she straddles him,

"I've need been sure about anything Naruto. I've been holding myself back from doing this, cause Korra got first pick. But Now, I won't hold back anymore… I nearly loss you when you kidnap by Tarrlok and I'd thought never get see you again, you save me when my father and Mako betrayal me. I saw how you scared off other men's as they tried approach me. now I don't want to hold back my desire I want you to be the only man who touches me, who sees me like this. I want you Naruto. I want to make love to me." Asami said while looking Naruto with loving and lustful eyes.

Naruto was surprised and touch at Asami confession, not a moment later pulled Asami against him. Earning Asami's squeal of delight when he slammed his lips against her pushing his tongue into his mouth. While moaning into his mouth, before grasping when Naruto started groping her breast and fondling her nipples. Asami gently push Naruto's chest so he can lay back down, while lining up his penis with her vagina

" Asami are really sure?" Naruto asked again, wanting to make sure this what she wants.

Asami wasn't surprised that he even brought this up. After having conservation with Korra, telling her considerate his, she still smiling at how considerate he was being to her, it only made Asami even more sure of her decision to give herself entirely to him.

"Naruto I already told you… you're the only one. You have been there for me, when none wasn't able to" nodding her answer, Asami didn't waste another second, before dropping herself down onto Naruto cock giving a scream of pleasure and pain as her hymen broke.

"Asami" Naruto said worry when she slumped forward with her hands pressed against his chest and her head tilt down that kept seeing her face. Though his worry was vanished, when he sees Asami face with naughty and seductive look.

"Hope you're ready for best night of life Naru" she said as she started rocking her hips. Groaning in pleasure at Asami movements, Naruto gripping Asami hips and started thrusting into her chest causing her head back, screaming in pleasure.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me hard Naru," Asami moan out, with Naruto grunting in pleasure at the feeling her how tight she is. After few moments Naruto suddenly stopped his thrusting and pulled making Asami groan in disappointment

"why did yo AH!" Asami yelped, when Naruto turn her on her side and lift her one of her legs on his shoulder and begin to thrust in deeper into her. As she moans more loudly than before.

"Asami…I'm close…should I pull it…out? He asked while Asami turn her position as her body front of him. "No…I want it inside me…do it together." While she said this her legs wrap around him to make, she sure wants it inside. With one final thrust he shot his load into Asami's pussy, while she moan loudly as she receive his load. Both panted in exhaustion, while Naruto on top of her. Kissing her collar bone.

"that was wonderful how about you?"

"words couldn't describe how felt Naru" she said.

"Naru…let sleep tonight…I'm more exhausted than ever… we will pick this up in the morning." She said with a smile, while Naruto nodded at this, he turns to next to her, while she led her head on his chest already sleep to his heartbeat lullaby.

*End flashback and Lemon*

As he inspected them, making sure their no screw up. As he was satisfied, he connects them to own individual choker. A navy-blue choker for the blue jewel and black for the red.

These jewels represent the two people, two people he had falling love with. Korra and Asami. Naruto couldn't see his life without either of them. He wants to follow the Water tribe custom, so with these hands, he hands carved betrothal necklace. He spends weeks of hand carving these jewels.

"I believe it's time to go meet Asami" he thought as he got up. putting away the necklace in the box for safe keeping. He returns his room put in the drawer and started water bend his way to Republic city. "Maybe I should bring her some lunch?" he ponders on this. He ends stop by ichiraku ramen and order a takeout.

*Sato Airfield*

As Naruto made through Sato Airfield. He went inside of the hanger trying to look for his girlfriend. He couldn't find her in office. He approaches random mechanic

"Um…excuse me, do you where Asami is at?" he asked to the random mechanic. The mechanic turns around to see who talking to him. Its was Naruto.

"Mr. Naruto, good see you again, I see you brought launch for Ms. Sato, if you are looking for Ms. Sato, she out on the airfield testing out the new plane." He said while pointing out the direction of her location. Naruto nodded as thank you. In the past six months, that Naruto and Asami been together. They usually spent some time around her working, Asami want to bring her company back its former glory. While she felt about her dates is always had be in her work area and always apologize to Naruto for that. Naruto had told every time that's it was fine, and she has his full support. Couple time he had helps with the paperwork. So, he brings their dates to her work. Which is why her employee calling Mr. Naruto. Plus, he also dating Asami.

A smile graced his face as he watched the aircraft perform a series of rolls and sharp turns, showing itself to in perfect order.

As the plane did last barrel roll before landing safely on the runway. He sees his beautiful girlfriend wearing her maroon airplane uniform with grey pants. To finish her appearance, she wears a white scarf. As she climbs down from the plan, _"why is her hair always perfect shape "he thought._ As she walk mechanic walk up to her. "I think we can say these planes are ready to ship out." She said head

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt" the mechanic said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top" said Asami, patting the man's shoulder reassuringly as they passed. But she was nowhere near as confident as she seemed, her face falling as she turned her thoughts to her imprisoned father and the nearly impossible task ahead of her.

"Hi Asami!" said Naruto with a smile while hold their lunch.

"Naruto!" she shouted happily. Asami was surprise to see her boyfriend was here. She ran up to him hugging him.

"I hope you don't mind that we have lunch together." He said hold their lunch. Giving him quick kiss on the lips "I'll love too, come let get me change out of the uniform then we eat." She said while taking his hand to her and leading to office to change.

As they enter Asami offices. The room was modern size that able fit, her big desk, and her big chair behind said desk. In front the desk two chairs. in the back of the room, was small couch that two people with a coffee table in front it. On the corner of back room was her closet.

"Sorry for the mess, it's been crazy morning." She said little embarrass that their paper and blueprints all around her offices. Naruto chuckle at this. "Don't worry about it go change and I'll clean this mess." As he said that he started to work on the mess, while Asami get change. After a while he done cleaning the office, Asami came out of the closet with her usual outfit. The black and red jacket, with yellow and the hems, red tights with her black boots.

"I really appreciate for you doing this Naru." She said as she took her bit of ramen.

"Asami what kind of boyfriend I will be if I didn't help my girlfriends'" he said as he eats his ramen. As both them at their ramen in silence.

"Asami I overhear that you going to south pole. To make some kind of deal." He asked. She nodded her head.

"That's right, I'm going to ask you, if you want to come with me."

"I love too. Also, there also Glacier Spirits Festival is happing so, I was hoping we can spend some time with each other. Three of us." He said hoping that she will be said yes.

"Yes, I'll love too. But I need to make this deal happen first then we'll have some"_fun"_. She said with teasing smirk. "Great we sail together meet Korra family first then we go to make that deal happen.

*Later that night Air temple*

While Naruto was getting out of the shower, putting his pajamas on which consist of sweatpants. While he in the room he wonders where are Korra and Asami are. Probably their girls' things. He thought. As he climbs to bed ready for sleep to take him only the door open to reveal Korra and Asami. He saw them and shock for what he is seeing. Korra was wearing his haori with her only having her wrapping that holding her breast and panties on. While Asami was wearing only his red button shirt that was opening half way, showing her red lacy bra.

"I hope you ready Naru, Cause tonight it going be long night." Said the smirking Korra. As her and Asmai getting closer to bed. His last though was that he not gaining any sleep tonight.

*Southern WaterTribe Port Next Day*

The journey to the Southern WaterTribe thankfully went without incident and happily waiting to greet them was Katara and her daughter Kya.

"Gran-gran!" the airbender kids smiled, each giving Katara a loving hug.

"Oh, you've all gotten so big" Katara smiled at the airbender kids

"We missed you Aunt Kya." Jinora said to her aunt.

She happily said, "I've missed you to. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." She went over to Tenzin and playfully hit his arm. "He's probably scared that ill beat him up like when we were kids."

I'm not scared of you. "Tenzin stated before rubbing his arm. "Anymore"

Katara turning her attention to her eldest grandson. "And I trust you've been keeping out of danger, Naruto."

"Come on Gran Gran, it's me." Naruto said cheekily, giving the woman who raised him a hug.

"That's why she asked" said Tonraq, smiling as he and Senna joined them. "Good to see you in better shape."

"Good to see you too Uncle."

While Naruto truly was happy to see Tonraq and Senna again, he hadn't forgotten the talk that they had after he'd recovered from Amon. The man made it very clear that Naruto would pay the price should his and Korra's relationship move too fast. Tonraq couldn't help but chuckle as he realized just how much he'd spooked Naruto during their little chat. Unfortunately for him Senna and Korra didn't miss this.

"Knock it off, Dad" said Korra. Holding her boyfriend hand.

"Seriously Tonraq. This is Naruto we're talking about" said Senna.

"Ok. Ok" Tonraq chuckled, pulling Naruto in a hug letting the boy know he was still welcomed and loved.

"Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us" said Bolin, drawing attention to the large gathering on the dock.

"Uh, no... they came to greet them" said Korra, pointing to what was identified as the royal Northern Water Tribe ship coming into port.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence" Tonraq said sarcastically. "Hooray."

"Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough" Senna assured her husband.

The group watched as a guard escort led out Chief Unalaq and his two children; teenaged twins, each sporting long hair, and a dull emotionless expression on their faces. The only difference between them being one twin had eye shadow on.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" asked Bolin.

"That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna is a guy" said Korra.

"Oh, no, sure. I knew that. And which one is Desna?"

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra" Unalaq greeted, bowing to the young woman.

"Good to see you too" she replied, returning to the gesture.

Unalaq then turned his attention to Tonraq.

"Tonraq" he said coldly.

"Brother" Tonraq replied just as coldly. As started to leave the docks. Naruto grabs Korra hands to get her attention. "Alright love, I'm going to meet up with Asami and help making the deal. If it's not long we can you at dinner, if not we spent time the festival the three of us." He said as Korra nodded as they talk about this after their "fun" last night. She gives him a quick kiss to blond and wishing him good luck.

*Outside a private yacht*

Currently standing in front of a large and luxuries ship the two couples and Bolin couldn't help but gawk.

"Wow this is some ship" said Bolin, whistling in appreciation of the yacht.

"You said it" Naruto agreed.

"I'm glad you came with me to this meeting." said Asami, drawing their attention. "Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business So you're my assistants. Just stand there and don't say anything."

"No problem, Pabu and I are natural assistants" said Bolin, following Asami onto the ship. "Man, this is nice. I've got to get into this whole business thing."

"Right no pressure" Naruto muttered nervously, he understood how much this meant to his girlfriend.

Entering the ship, the trio was met with the odd sight of an entire room of wealthy business owners focusing on a man with slicked black hair, and a tiny pointy mustache, dressed in a designer Water Tribe suit, sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed.

"Ha did you see that, levitation!" the man exclaimed, his eye shooting open as the crowed started clapping. "I was a foot off the ground. Is that incredible or what?"

"Is that him?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes that's Varrick. Now just don't say anything to upset him" Asami said just as quietly.

Unfortunately, Bolin didn't the memo as he suddenly announced that Varrick had not in fact been levitating, shocking the room into silence.

Looking displeased Varrick marched over to Bolin and got right up into his face.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

"Uh….no?" the earthbender said nervously.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!" Varrick exclaimed, catching the room by surprise with his sudden 180. "Swami, you're fired!" he cried, pointing to an elderly man with a long beard, who was now glaring at Bolin.

Varrick then turned his attention back to Bolin, wrapping an arm around the earthbender's shoulder. "I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Ms. Sato? He's with you?"

The business tycoon spoke so fast that all Asami could do was nod, sighing in relief that it seemed that Bolin's direct honesty had won the eccentric man over.

"Brought your tiger shark with you to do business, huh? Now that's moxie." Varrick then had his assistant a serious looking woman with dark hair and glasses, clear a space for Asami, Bolin, and Naruto to sit with him. "Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests."

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping" Asami began, wanting to get right down to business.

"Sure. But first, you got to check out my new venture: moving pictures." Varrick interrupted. "Zhu Li, do the thing!" You're going to love this."

Handing Mako the tea tray, Zhu Li then brought out a projector, starting the film of a running ostrich horse.

"Mind blowing, right?" Varrick asked, looking towards Bolin.

"Yeah" said the earthbender, clearly impressed.

"Now, forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li! Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses."

A stunningly beautiful redhead walked into the center of the room, throwing off her fur coat to reveal an elegant black gown. Bolin couldn't help his jaws dropping as Ginger began going to a series of highly provocative poses.

Asami quickly to look at Naruto to see what his reaction will be. What she saw was Naruto raised his eyebrow at this display, showing uninterested in them. Which brought her a smile.

"You know you and Korra the only one for me" Naruto said as knowing his Asami was looking at him, giving his girlfriend a kiss in cheek.

"Spectacular! And we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever. Thanks Ginger go rest your gams" said Varrick, sending the woman away. "How about that, tiger-shark? We're going to do big business with these "movers," as I call them."

"Okay but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal" Asami began, only to be cut off.

"Stop. Look me in the eye" Varrick interrupted, suddenly pressing his face against Asami's, staring intensely into her eyes.

Though freaked out by the impromptu staring contest Asami quickly got it together and glared right back at the insane man.

"We got a deal!" the business tycoon exclaimed, bringing the staring contest to an end. "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket-boat ride?"

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked, as Varrick led the rest of his guests away.

"You are a natural assistant" said Asami, happily hugging her friend.

"What about me?" asked Nauto.

Asami just gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look as if saying 'sorry but it's just not your game today'. He felt he got stab in chest with that look she was gave him.

*Outside*

"That guy was amazing!" Bolin happily declared.

"Thanks again Bolin. I have to get back to the ship and begin compiling a list of all the businesses we'll be shipping to." She said

"Asami, wouldn't it be better to go out and celebrate instead." Said Naruto.

Asami frowned. " I wish I could, but you heard Varrick. We're hammering out our deal tonight." She saw Naruto frown and gave him a quick kiss. "we'll be sure to celebrate later, Okay?"

Naruto gave a small smile and a nod. "Sounds good." She then took of leaving Naruto and Bolin

* Glacier Spirits Festival*

Leaving the docks, the group now joined by Korra family headed into the festival. And while all the lights, games, and all around sense of fun and good cheer would normally make anyone happy, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe was an exception.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times" Unalaq criticized.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun" said Korra.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." As he said this, they all look at Bolin, actually trying to stick entire arctic in his mouth.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq argued. Naruto agreed with that. He the second Avatar.

"Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions have purpose." Not knowing there another avatar among the group

Now that certainly caught Korra's attention.

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?"

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently, you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe" said Unalaq.

For some reason he couldn't explain this idea gave Naruto the chills. There was just something about Unalaq that he just didn't trust.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs" Tonraq said fiercely.

"So you've said" Unalaq said coolly.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Naruto whispered, wanting to leave the bickering brothers behind.

"Right behind you" said Korra, as the couple slipped away to enjoy the festival together.

*Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace*

The tribe gathered in the palace banquet hall for the festival feast. The room was decked out with numerous lights and lanterns. And at the high table sat Korra and her family. He is spotting Bolin and Mako sitting table. he wave at them before join with Katara and her family.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle" said Korra.

"This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky" said Unalaq, once more finding the festival lacking.

"Wow. I've never seen that."

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought I made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her" Tonraq said sternly, cutting into his brother's attempt to get to his daughter.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole" Unalaq pressed on.

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" said Korra, looking to her father for an explanation.

"We all did what we thought was best for you" he explained but Korra wouldn't hear it.

"Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's."

Speaking of Tenzin, things were getting rather uncomfortable for the airbending master at his table stuck with his siblings.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor" Bumi commented, having noticed Unalaq's behavior towards Korra.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin, you know he's always been sensitive" Kya teased.

"I'm not sensitive" Tenzin pouted, getting a laugh from his siblings. All the while Katara and Naruto watch on, with the former saddened by the distance between her children.

"You ok, Gran Gran?" Naruto asked, noticing the heartbroken look on the woman's face.

"I'm alright" Katara sighed. "Let's just enjoy the feast."

Easier said than done, as Unalaq had now decided to give his opening speech.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become- A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

The audience only muttered quietly as their chief took his seat, draining the fun out of the night. Well Varrick's spirit remained high as he then stood up

"Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancing otter penguins" he announced, calling in a clown waterbender who started a routine with his three dancing penguin.

*Glacial Spirits Festival*

That night wanting to salvage their good cheer Team Avatar headed out into the festival. Mako and Bolin were walking around and Korra, Naruto and Asami were sharing cotton candy, leaving Mako and Bolin to as the odds man out. The Bolin mood quickly improved as he notices the twins Desna and Eska standing nearby.

"Wish me luck. Making my move" said Bolin, nudging his brother before taking off to talk to Eska.

"Those two have always creeped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic" said Korra.

"Really?" said Naruto, pointing over to Bolin and the twins.

The four friends watched as Bolin's attempts to make conversation somehow ended with Eska grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away to win her prizes.

After witnessing what could possibly be considered Bolin's kidnapping the Mako split up leaving Naruto,Korra and Asami on their own to enjoy the festival games.

"So what's been bugging you?" asked Naruto, noticing that something was off with Korra as they played a water shooting game.

"Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them" said the Avatar.

"Well that's good right? What does Tenzin think?" said Asami trying to see the issue.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I'll never finish training with him in charge" Korra complained, using her waterbending to increase her squirt gun's pressure, winning the game.

Picking a stuffed sky bison plushy the couple then continued to walk around the festival as Korra tried to explain her situation Including the fact that it was her father and Tenzin, not Aang that had decided to keep her away from the world during her training.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it but my Dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me. Well?" she asked, looking for her boyfriend's opinion.

"Well I got to admit I'm feeling two ways about it" Naruto confessed, confusing Korra. "Well you do realize that if you had never moved to the compound we probably would've never met."

Korra winced at that as in her anger over being lied to she had forgotten the crucial fact the compound did not only serve as a place for her to train. It was also as a place for Naruto, who had never even seen another child his age until her arrival.

"On the other hand, while he may give me the creeps. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about how to deal with spirits" Naruto finished. "All I'm saying is, if you do decide to break from Tenzin go easy on him. He's family and I trust him."

"Thanks" said Korra, pulling Naruto in for a kiss, "And don't worry I promise."

*Later at Night*

Korra, Asami and Naruto was sleeping soundly, when Naga ran out of the igloo. "Naga, what are you doing?" Korra getting up and chase Naga. "Naga, you're going wake everyone up." as Naruto and Asami stared get up to see Korra leaving the igloo.

Both Naruto and Asami join them yawing. "is something wrong with Naga?" said Asami concern for the polor dog.

"Yea…"yawns" I never heard her howl like this."

Mako and bolin were just exiting their own igloos with Bolin yawning. "What's going on?"

"what is that?" Korra asked as something appeared in the distance.

It sped towards Korra, so Naruto quickly push her out of the way taking the spirts attack and being pushed into a wall of ice.

The spirit was looking at Naruto, but Korra got its attention with a few fireballs. "Leave him alone.

It swiped at Korra sending her over the edge of the small hill. Mako and Bolin then jumped in launching fire and earth bending. The creature got in close and knocked them away with its tail.

Korra join Naruto and they ran at the spirit together launching off air and korra was using the water trying to hit the spirt with spikes of ice. The spirt charger and drove at them, but both rolled away causing the spirt to hit the ground.

"Korra! Naruto!" Tonraq stated as he rode in on ice circling the spirit and attempting to trap it.

The spirt broke though the top and grabbed Tonraq and Korra flinging them away.

Tenzin then came to stand before the spirt. "Spirit, why have you come to us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin said before he was swatted away

"_Damn, none of the elements worked, and the peaceful approach was a bust."_ Naruto thought. As the spirt charged at Korra, so he ran in and bent the snow around the spirit making sphere trapping it.

Korra! He shouted while Korra close her eyes and putting her fist together. Then open her eyes to showed she enter her Avatar state. As she airs bend herself creating small tornado under to fly her toward where Naruto is at. As she sees Naruto trap the spirt with his dome of air, she shoots a number of fire blast at the spirit. Hopefully hurting the spirt. Unfortunately, the spirts wasn't faze, whipping it's arm out grabbing both Naruto and Korra slamming them down into the ground. Naruto got up quickly to stand in front of Korra form. As he was ready have the water bend around him and Korra in protective form on the spirt attack. He saw the spirt stop moving as water was moving around it.

He looked around and saw that Unalaq was the one doing it. He turns to Korra and helping her get up, both watching in amazement as the spirt and water glowed a bright yellow.

Unalaq then put his hands down and the water dispersed leaving the glowing spirit. "Go in peace." He said as the spirit walked away before vanishing. Korra and Naruto joined Unalaq.

"Are you both okay?" Tonreq asked as he and Joined them.

"Are you alright?" asked Tenzin.

"Yeah we're good" said Naruto, eyeing Unalaq suspiciously.

Ignoring her father and teacher's concern Korra focused on Unalaq, wanting to get some answers.

"How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" she asked.

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know." He said to Korra and turn to Naruto. "I also can teach you how do it also Naruto, since I saw you bend like the avatar."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable but Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars" Tenzin interjected, not liking the chief's insistence on being Korra's teacher.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar's" Unalaq argued.

"I've told you that will not happen" Tonraq said firmly.

"Hey, I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra snapped. Naruto see this getting ugly, so he stepped in before Korra said something she might regretful.

"ALL RIGHT FAMILY MEETING!" he shouted getting everyone attention. Everyone looked at him funny. He ignored everyone looks at him. He turns to Unalaq.

"Can you give us till tomorrow for answer, there obviously we need to discuss about Korra training." He said to Unalaq, who nodded at this and walk off.

"All right everyone let to head to Uncle Tonrag hut… Asami can you stay behind with us in moment." He said while everyone walks to the hut, Asami was little shock about being called to stay behind. Now it's only Asami, Korra and Naruto.

"Why you had that looked Asami?" He said as he saw expression when he called her out.

"I don't know what I can help with this Avatar's stuff." She said honestly. Naruto shakes his head. "Asami you are part of our relationship your thoughts matter whether its Avatar or not." He said while Korra nod in agreement. Asami was touch at this.

"Sigh" …This going to long fucking night." He said to both Korra and Asami.

"Thanks, Nau for stop me before I said something I will regret." she said honestly.

"That why I'm here lov… before we go in, what do you want to do?" he asked her

"Honestly I don't know. I've felt hurt with all the lies from my father and Tenzin, then Tenzin wants me learn air bending "traditional" way…" as she put her hand doing quotation marks with her hand. "But learning spirts bending from Unalaq has great benefits. Especially what happen tonight." She said giving her what she thoughts.

"What do you guys think I should do" Korra asked them. Asami and Naruto ponder on this.

"I believe there more going on." He said their attention, Both of them look at him confusion on their face.

"what do you mean." Asami said.

"Well, I believe their a reason spirts are attacking now, they never attack before, Unalaq is so adamant on having us to learn spirt bending." He said

"He believes it should require of us to learn it"

"I agree with that, but why now…why not before." He said getting point across. "Maybe I'm overthinking this" he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe not but we need to be careful and be open mind." Asami said somewhat understanding her boyfriend assumptions.

"But that doesn't help me choose on what I should I do." Said Korra with arm cross over her chest.

"Well from my point view Korra, I think you should learn spirt bending. The way you talk about your air bending sound you hit a roadblock." Said Asami as she remembers Korra telling her she was having trouble. They looked at Naruto for his input.

"I agree with Asami on this one, whatever you choose both Asmai and Me support you. Also please be gentle with your Father and Tenzin…they tried to do what's believe it was best for you." He said.

As they on agreement they walk inside to Tonreq hut. As they see everyone gather around in circle.

The three them sit down. Korra is the first one to speak.

"Before I give my answer…I want to say Dad, Tenzin I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. but did lie to me and I was hurt about it."said the avatar showing her mature side to group.

"Now I believe it will benefit for me and Naru to train in the ways in spirt bending." She said.

"Korra please listen you need to learn air bending" Tenzin pleaded.

"I agree with you Tenzin" shocking him with that replied, "As right now I'm having a roadblock with air bending and I believe I should work something else, to get out of this funk." Before he could respond, Korra continue onward. "but that's doesn't mean I'm going to neglect my train with air bending. I know you brought few scrolls with you." She said.

Though saddened that he wouldn't be teaching her anymore or at least for the time being, Tenzin could understand Korra's point of view. In doing what they thought was best they had forgotten she wasn't a little kid anymore and deserved to be heard if this latest show of maturity proved anything.

"Alright" Tenzin bowed. "I'll be here whenever you're ready to resume training."

In that moment Korra was glad she kept her promise to Naruto. Tenzin though stuffy had been there for her and she would've felt bad about hurting him. Unfortunately, forgiving her father would take more time.

The following morning Naruto and Korra watched as Tenzin and his family, joined by Kya and Bumi at Katara's insistence flew off Oogi to begin their vacation."

As Naruto couldn't shake his uneasiness about Unalaq but for now he'd keep his concerns to himself.

* * *

Please Pead and Review

Thank you


	16. Chapter 16

*Southern Water Tribe Palace*

Korra and Naruto had woken early today Korra is eager to start there training under Chief Unalaq.

"You're early" Unalaq commented, as his niece and Naruto as they rode up on Naga.

"What can I say? We're pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting" said Korra.

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help the two of you to begin your spiritual training" the chief clarified. "We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

"You're training us at the South Pole?" question Naruto

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you two."

Unalaq knew just what to say as Korra could already feel her blood pumping.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in."

*Outskirts of Town *

With permission from Unalaq, Korra went to her friends for support with the mission. Sadly, Asami and with Mako who was eager to help Asami. But Bolin had joined them. Though Naruto still couldn't shake his bad feeling about the Northern Water Tribe Chief.

So now Naruto was busy loading up Naga with their supplies for the journey while they waited for the late for the earthbender.

"I thought Bolin is coming?" asked Naruto, tying the last of their supplies to Naga's saddle.

"He is, I guess he got held up" said Korra.

The sound of an engine soon catches their attention but instead of Bolin, they are greeted by a different guest; Korra's father riding up on a snowmobile. And Unalaq was not happy about that.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" he demanded, not feeling up to dealing with his brother.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming" said the protective father.

"Absolutely not" Unalaq snapped. "You're a distraction to her and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs someone to watch after her" Tonraq argued.

"Don't I count anymore?" Naruto muttered, but no one seemed to hear him.

Tired of his interference Korra with Naruto sitting behind her having his arms wrap around her waist, rode up on Naga stopping between her father and uncle.

"Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?" she asked, frustrated with his overprotectiveness.

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is its men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since." Unalaq interjected.

"What happened in the past?" asked Korra.

"It doesn't matter" said Tonraq, his tone making it clear that the issue was closed. "What matters is The Ever storm."

"Ever storm?" asked Naruto, wondering if he hadn't been paying attention during a possible lesson from Gran Gran Katara.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades" Tonraq explained, before glaring at his brother. "I'm coming unless you think you can stop me."

Unalaq didn't hesitate to meet his brother's glare and for a moment it looked as if things were going to turn violent. When suddenly the sound of approaching snowmobiles broke through the tension as Bolin rode up, with the earthbender's ride being equipped with a sidecar.

"Sorry I'm late" Bolin apologized, apparently, he got held up getting his supplies.

"Check it out we're traveling in style" Bolin smirked, as he leaned on the steering causing his mobile to jerk forward. "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry... Still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the stuff?" asked Naruto, referring to the snowmobiles and what he now noticed was Bolin's new snowsuit.

"Varrick. He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like... like a month."

As if to make his point Bolin then pulled out some slices of cucumber from inside his suit.

"Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats?" he asked, but he didn't get any takers. That's when he seemed to notice the tension in the air. "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over" said Korra. "Dad, come if you want. Just don't interfere with my training and Naruto training."

As they rode away on Naga, Naruto caught sight of something that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"What?" asked Korra, curious about what set the blond off.

"Check out Casanova" said Naruto, pointing to where Bolin was awkwardly driving his snowmobile with both Desna and Eska sitting in the sidecar.

Now that brought a smile to Korra's face as she and Naruto shared a laugh over their friend's failed attempt to get Eska alone with him.

*Tundra*

Night had fallen as the party moved quickly across the frozen wasteland and with every inch closer, they get to reaching the South Pole, Naruto's bad feeling seems to grow worse. It probably didn't help that Unalaq never explained just what wanted us to do. Thankfully Korra was just as curious as her boyfriend.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" she asked, riding up next to Unalaq's mount.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal" said Unalaq, as if that was supposed to mean anything.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked, clearly both her and Naruto were confused.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World but it has long been closed."

Naruto perked up at this. He'd be lying if he said he'd never been curious, if spirt portal is open, he can go fine Kurama.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" asked Korra.

"There are no "evil spirits". There is light and dark in them all" said Unalaq. "But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"What's with the time limit?" asked Naruto. "Is something special happening?"

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal" Unalaq explained.

"That's tomorrow" said Korra, realizing just how little time they had.

"Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year."

Something about this doesn't seem right Naruto thought to himself. But before he could voice his concerns, Naga started howling at the Ever Storm ahead of them.

"Easy Naga" said Korra, patting her animal companion.

"I think that's what spooked her" said Naruto, pointing to shadowy forms hidden by the snowstorm.

"What are those?" asked Bolin.

"Dark spirits" Korra said darkly, as the spirits vanished into the storm as if they were never there.

"Let's keep moving, we have to find a safe place to set up camp" said Tonraq, revving the engine of his snowmobile.

After a bit of searching the party was able to find a cave to set up camp in. As they gathered around the campfire, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" she asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin cowered, now clinging to Eska's arm.

"Sorry Bolin here doesn't like ghost stories" Naruto explained.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck" said Eska.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. The spirits are angry because he's here" said Unalaq, pointing accusingly at his brother. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Now is not the time Unalaq" said Tonraq, not wanting to discuss the past.

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" Korra demanded.

"I left the North Pole because…" Tonraq sighed, gathering his courage to make this painful confession. "I was banished."

Her father was banished. Korra couldn't believe it. Tonraq has always carried himself as a highly responsible and caring man. She couldn't believe her father could possibly commit any crime let alone one harsh enough to deserve banishment.

"Why?" Korra asked, pleading for her father to explain himself.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe" said Tonraq, his voice thick with regret. "20 years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day we came under attack by a horde of barbarians. I led our forces against them and managed to drive them out into the frozen tundra."

"But you didn't stop…did you?" asked Naruto.

"You right…I didn't stop there. I wanted to be sure they'd never be able to threaten our tribe again. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits. And the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians but, in the process, we destroyed the forest."

"I'm guessing the spirits didn't like that" said Naruto.

"No, they didn't. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

The cave fell silent as they all processed Tonraq's story. That is until Bolin decided to open his big mouth.

"Whoa. So you were supposed to be chief, then he became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other" said the earthbender, earning himself a slap upside the head from Naruto. "What? Isn't that what happened?"

"Just shut up" Naruto hissed.

"I can't believe you kept this from me" Korra said angrily.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family" Tonraq reasoned.

But Korra had, had enough of secrets and unwanted protection.

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!"

Korra stomped out of the cave in a fit, ignoring her father's calls preferring to be alone to deal with her feelings anger and sense of betrayal.

Tonraq said "Korra, wait."

Naruto stood up go after her. hoping Korra is willing to listen.

With Korra and Naruto

They had gone a far distance from the cave before Korra decided to speak. "Why my own father keeping secrets from me." As she buried her head to his chest in frustration. Naruto hold her, patting her back as she is letting all frustration out.

"Why he won't he be open with me?" Korra asked angrily. "Why is so much hidden from me?" As she is saying those question, grateful for her boyfriend is here, holding her in his warm embrace.

Naruto sighed, "I honestly don't know Korra. What do I know your father is trying to protect you." he said "Yes, he made a mistake, but he's only human just like any of us."

"I'm still angry with him." Korra said.

"You're like anybody else, so you have that right to be angry. Just remember he is your father and he love you very dearly. He is willing go through so much to protect you. So, please go easy on him, alright?

Korra pouted. "I can never win an argument against you, can I?"

"No, but it leads to you looking cute whenever you pout like that." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed once more and angrily pushed Naruto down. "You jerk, I'm trying to stay mad." Before Naruto could get up Korra straddle on top of him, rubbing her groin against his groin. Naruto looked at her "really right now…here?"

*Lemon*

"Yes, I am being frustrated ever since the festival. So now my lovable boyfriend is going to help his girl out." As she finishes her say, brought his pants down to see her prize, licking her lips. Grabbing her boyfriend cock in her hand, pumping his shaft for couple time for him to be erected. As she licks under his shaft, getting Naruto shake in pleasure. Soon as he was erected, she wastes no time opens her mouth latch on his now shaft.

Naruto groan as Korra work his cock with great enthusiasm. The feeling of Korra wet warm mouth on his cock, Korra moaned while giving him a blowjob. After continue bobbing her head, loving the taste of it and pre-cum that was leaking out. "Give it to me Naru" she said feeling her lover ready to explode, while bobbing her head faster.

Not a moment later, Korra moan as she felt Naruto shoot his load into her mouth. She let release his shaft with "Popping" sound. As Naruto watch her swallow his cum. Not a moment later, his instinct took over.

With any warning, Korra was on her back, Naruto drag her pants down, her legs were up in the air. He immediately thrust his cock into her. As Korra moan loudly, happily as he thrust is hot rod inside her.

"Fuck…Faster…Naru" she moans loudly at her blond lover who's continue pounding her. _"I could never get tire of this"_ she thought. As he reaches over her attacking her neck with kisses and gently nibbling let world know that she belongs to him and only him. He didn't lose his paste and merciful pound into Korra with enough force for Korra screams of pleasure. Korra put her hands over mouth for stopping her screams of pleasure escaping.

"This…so…Good…how…you?" she moans, feeling her lover inside of her, pounding her to kingdom come.

"Truly…great…Korra" he grunts as he continues to pound her. Wanting to hear her moan more.

"Naru… im close…" she moans as she could feel her and her blond getting close. As he feels she was getting tight around him.

"To…gether" she moans. Naruto grunt

"Together…then" with one push him over the edge as with final thrust, he shoots his seed into her womb, as she cum all over his shaft. As he pulls it out, he could see her pussy was overflowing with cum. He climbs top of her one more. Sharing a passionate kiss.

"I truly love you, Korra" he said while looking at her eyes with nothing but love in them.

"I love you too, Naruto" she said with the same passion on her eyes. As they kiss once more, before they help each other clean up and walk back to the group.

The following afternoon the party trekked through the mountains. But the frozen terrain wasn't the only trouble.

Tonraq as he rode up next to Korra and Naruto.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me" said Tonraq. "But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest. And we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

"You know full well that we can't turn back from this. Me and Naruto are the bridges between spirts and Man." Korra replied calming, still upset about her father, but she willing to listen. For now.

"I'm just saying that spirits can be dangerous. You don't even know if what Unalaq is saying is true."

"You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights?" Korra asked. Admittedly Naruto was curious about that too, wanting to hear at least one positive thing about spirits.

"Yes" Unalaq confirmed. "There used to be lights in the South as well but during the Hundred-Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

"I think we're here!" Bolin announced, as they made it to the top of the mountain.

"That's some storm" said Naruto.

Before them was the Everstorm; lightning cracked the sky and the winds howled, rushing fast enough to create a sort of dome like blizzard effect wrapped around the South Pole.

Having come this far the party had no choice but to pull up their hoods and force themselves to pass through the storm. For a while it seemed as if the chaotic weather would be their only concern when suddenly they heard a familiar cry on the wind.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked fearfully.

"We must keep moving" Unalaq urged, as a second more fierce roar was heard.

"Oh man I really don't like this."

"Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to- Panic!" Naruto attempts to calm his friend, but dark spirit popped up, spooking Naga, throwing Korra and Naruto to the ground, as Naga ran off in a panic.

Dazed the couple fail to notice a third spirit diving down on them from above. Luckily Tonraq did; bending a wall of ice between them and the spirit, the protective father then batted it away with a wave of water.

Another spirit then made its appearance, charging at Korra from behind, taking the form of a small dinosaur.

"Korra, look out!" Tonraq cried, about to bend another ice wall, but Naruto back on his feet jumped in front of the charging spirit, launching quick fire blast.

Another tiny dark spirit then appeared on top of Bolin's snowmobile but before the earthbender could do anything, it phased inside the vehicle.

"It's in the engine!" Bolin panicked, as the spirit tore his snowmobile up from the inside out, causing it to go wild, driving out of control away from the fighting, while Desna and Eska simply sat calmly, as if they weren't in any real danger.

While Bolin was busy with engine troubles, Korra, and Naruto found themselves surrounded by dark spirits. The two benders doing their best to hold them back while Korra is blasting them her fire blast, while Naruto using air bending cutting them.

The dark spirits weren't making it easy though as a large behemoth of a spirit rose up beneath them, breaking their formation and separating Korra from Naruto. With no other options, Korra attempted to use Unalaq's bending calming, waterbending technique; but her sloppy and erratic movements only caused the spirit to lash out, knocking the Avatar aside with its monstrous fist.

"Korra!" Naruto cried, catching her in mid-air. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" said Korra.

Standing side by side, Korra and Naruto prepared to face off against the spirit when suddenly its body was enveloped in a golden light, as Unalaq calmed the spirit, bringing the battle to an end.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Tonreq, dusting himself off.

Everyone was fine for the most part but they had lost track of Bolin. That was until they heard the earthbender's screams as his out of control snowmobile continued to run amok.

"I can't stop it!" he shouted.

Desna and Eska then stood up in the sidecar, each grabbing one of Bolin's arms.

"I'll save you" said Eska in her usual monotone, as they jumped off the snowmobile, leaving it to crash into the mountainside.

Releasing Bolin in mid-air, the twins created ice boots for themselves, ski down to join the group; while the earthbender's snowsuit inflated, turning him into a human snowball as he rolled down the mountainside, stopping at Naruto's feet.

"Uh, can someone please deflate me?" Bolin asked, prompting Eska to pop his suit with an ice spike. "Thank you."

"Looks like they got our supplies" said Naruto, pointing out ruined remains of their equipment, caused by the dark spirits.

"Now what're we supposed to do?" Bolin questioned.

"There's only one thing to do" said Tonraq. "We have to turn back."

"No. The solstice is tonight, we're so close" Unalaq argued.

"This mission is too dangerous, we're leaving."

"No Dad" Korra said sternly still angry with her father, but with her talk to Naruto she won't be rash. "We are not leaving if you want to leave then go, no one is going to stop you."

Korra would not be swayed no matter what he said, Tonraq was left with no choice but accepted her daughter choice.

"Don't worry Uncle" said Naruto, walking up to Tonraq. "At got Korra, don't worry about it, I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Tonraq smiled at him, "I know you do, Naruto." he said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You always do."

Korra watched as her father and boyfriend shook hands.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction" said Unalaq, riding up next to his niece. "We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Korra, urging Naga to march forward.

"We've arrived" said Unalaq, as they stopped in front of a strange glowing crystal cave.

"Trees frozen in ice" Korra awed, pointing out the structures protruding from the crystal's surface.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North."

Naruto hated to admit it but Unalaq was right, the place was buzzing with spiritual energy. In fact, just being near the cave made him feel like he drank a whole gallon of cactus juice.

"So what are Me and Naruto supposed do?" asked Korra.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies" Unalaq explained. "From here, it's the Avatars must go alone."

"What! And her go alone."Tonraq as over-protected of his daughter take over.

"Dad, I'm not going alone, I got Naruto with me." Korra stated while blonde nodded. She walks up to her uncle.

"We don't have any connection to the spirts." Korra stated. Naruto put his arm around Korra. "I'm sure the two of us can come up with something." He reassured his girlfriend.

"Remember, all the past Avatars live on within the two of you. Let them guide you. they will show you the light in the darkness."

The couple then walked into the forest.

*Ancient Forest*

The two Avatars walked along to the sound of nothing but the wind and their shoes walking on the snow-covered ground. They continued ever onward looking at everything around them. They suddenly stopped and turned as two snakes like spirits came after them.

"Run." Naruto quickly stated.

They took off heading straight for the center. They then jumped through a hole in the ice, and Korra closed it forcing the spirits to find another way. They had entered a small cover that was the source of the light.

"This must be it." Korra said.

Korra activated his Avatar State, her eyes flashing white, and placed his hand over the portal only to find that it had no effect other than to make the glow brighter. she removed is hand and the glow died down.

Korra stepped back exiting the Avatar State. "Naruto, try putting…"

The roof above them began cracking and quickly gave in as a whole mess of those snake-like spirits came at them.

Korra repelled them keeping them away from Naruto. "Naruto, touch the portal, now!"

Naruto ran over to the portal and did as Korra said slamming his hand on the portal. His eyes glowed much like Korra's except they were a orange. Immediately, there was a reaction as blinding light sent Naruto and Korra flying into a nearby wall and dissipating the spirits.

The light continued all the way into the sky dispersing the darkness and the Everstorm replacing it with the Southern Lights and calmness. Naruto and Korra looked at the sky in awe.

Korra hugged Naruto and laughed. "That's it! You can open the portal's Naru! You opened the portal."

Naruto was laughing happily as well.

*Southern Air Temple*

Jinora watched in awe as the statue was glowing.

*Spirt Word*

It was pure darkness inside of the cave. Then red eyes open with slit in them.

"It's finally time to reunited once again…Naruto" said the unknown

*Back with Naruto and Korra*

Korra and Naruto happily left the forest walking back to the group.

"You two are back." Bolin happily stated as he ran over to the two Avatars giving them a hug.

Tonraq came up them bringing them a big hug. "You guys actually did it"

Unalaq joined them. "It seems it was a success."

"Everything you said was true." Korra replied.

"This was an important first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the entire world." Unalaq happily said

Cliff Overlooking the Southern Water Tribe, Some Time Later…

The group looked down and found a whole fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships coming into harbor.

"What is this?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at Unalaq.

"Only what is necessary" said the Northern Chief.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" asked Korra, taking a calmer approach than her boyfriend.

"Brother Why!" Said Tonraq

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Korra didn't look sure about that as she turned back to the large fleet docking into the harbor.

Naruto on the other hand looked ready to punch Unalaq, all this looked like was an invasion to him.

Little did he know he wasn't going to be the only one to feel that way.

AN: Please enjoy and review


	17. Chapter 17

[Next day Southern Water Tribe, Palace]

Naruto and Korra stood with Unalaq at the balcony. They could see the people being pushed aside with Water Bending and the closing of the harbor.

"Unalaq, why did you bring your troops down from the North." Naruto questioned angry of what he is seeing.

Unalaq replied calmly, "The spirit portal needs to be protected from those who'd cause the spirits harm."

"We can protect it." Korra replied.

"No, I need you two for a more important task. The portal at the North Pole must be opened as the next step in securing balance." Unalaq replied.

Naruto's gut did not feel good about this. "But in the process of taking people freedom." He said point finger at him

Korra got in between of both them, playing peace maker "If both portals were open, then the Southern and the Northern tribes would become united." Korra reasoned with him. "The world will be united again"

Naruto crossed his arms and look at his girlfriend. "I just… I don't know about this Korra. On one hand, this seems wrong what with the people being pushed aside and the harbor closing. On the other hand, the relationships between humans and spirits is also important." He sighed,

"But I believe their other ways going about it."

He walked off and Korra smiled at her uncle. "I should probably go with him."

* * *

[Few days later, Tonraq and Senna's Home]

The Southerners didn't exactly respond well to the North's invasion into their tribe, let alone their heavy-handed approach of forcing their rule over the tribe. As the recognized voice of the Southern Water Tribe they had chosen to gather in Tonraq and Senna's home in hopes of finding a solution to their problem.

Naruto stood by the doorway as Korra sat down with the people. Varrick was by the food eating. Naruto still didn't know what to do and hoped hearing things from the Southern members would help.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I know these last few days have been troubling." Tonraq said calmly, trying to ease the tension of everyone present.

Varrick interrupted clearly angry over what Unalaq was doing. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li isn't around to scratch it." He stomped his foot.

"This is shocking. Nay, sickening." He then looked at the only cookie in his hand as he dropped the plate. "Kale cookies, opposite." He looked at Zhu Li. "Remind me to get the recipe later."

Zhu Li nodded.

Tonraq asked, "What's your point Varrick?"

Varrick began grabbing more food. "My point is that Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palaces." He moved his hand sending the food flying. "How long will it be before he tells us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li plainly replied.

"Rhetorical question Zhu Li. You've got to keep up. Not to mention that I got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship of stinking fish?" Varrick asked as he looked around expectantly. "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish." Naruto shrugged, "Sell them to the fishermen. Unalaq hasn't put a ban on fishing, and strong-smelling fish tend to be good for attracting bigger fish."

Varrick smiled. "I like it!"

Korra stood before everyone. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits, so they'll stop attacking."

"I'm not going to argue that the South is out of balance, but should it really come at the cost of the people freedom? He is acting like Amon when he took over the city" Naruto said.

Naruto didn't like seeing the look of betrayal on Korra's face, but he felt like he had to say it. They didn't know if this continue on, then war will happen and neither him nor Korra will able to stop it.

"This isn't the same thing!" Korra snapped at him. "Amon was a nut job looking to commit genocide. Unalaq is just trying to help."

"So was Amon, and like you said he was a nut job. Amon main goal was finding Equality for everyone in Republic City, it's that he went wrong way about it" Naruto argued

"This guy is making a lot of sense. I say if Unalaq won't guide us, we should fight for our freedom." Varrick declared to everyone.

The people cheered.

"NO! he shouted at them. "Going to War will solve nothing. It causes more hardship, regrets and pains. " Naruto stated firmly.

"Look, let's all just calm down." Tonraq looked from Naruto to Korra. " Unalaq started this, not us. I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatars has to say. Do it for me?"

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for the tribe." Korra angrily stated.

Naruto walked out of the house and Korra soon followed.

* * *

[Away from Tonreq and Senna Home]

"Naruto, stop." Korra angrily stated.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Yes."

Korra took a deep breath. "Are you unhappy with how I'm handling things? Are we fighting on this?"

"It doesn't mean what you think it does. We both just have different ideas on how to help our people in the Tribe. It's just, I'm follow my gut, and it's telling me that there's something wrong here." Naruto sighed.

"You still love me?" Korra had to asked worried that, this will split them apart.

Naruto smiled and placed a loving hand on Korra's face, as Korra lean in his hand. "Korra…you and I always knew we were going to have different views on things, and that's not a terrible thing. It'll make us more effective Avatars if we can discuss problems like this. You, me and Asami may have our fights, but at the end of day I still love you, the both of you, nothing in this world will would change that."

Korra smiled hearing his words, "I love you."

Naruto then kissed Korra passionately. Her lips were soft, warm and made him want more, made him to become addicted to her lips with soft touch. As Korra wrapped her hands around the blond head to deepen the kiss. "Now come on, you need to speak with Unalaq." he said Korra still has her hands around his head not letting it go.

"Giving me another kiss then I'll go" she said with grin.

"You and Asami are so spoiled" he said with chuckle as he reaches for kiss as Korra happily return the kiss. When they break apart, Korra start walking to the places to speak her uncle, knowing the Naruto watching her, she adds a little sway her hips.

While he sees Korra was completely out of site. He walks back to Tonreq and Senna home. By the time he got there, people already head out. When finally, inside the home, it just Tonreq and Senna by themselves sitting in floor while Tonreq has eyes closed thinking about today meeting while Senna was pouring her husband and herself some tea.

Senna spotted at him. "Oh! Naruto. I thought you were going with Korra to meet Unalaq."

Naruto shakes head as he is standing by doorway. "No, I believe Unalaq will listen to Korra if I'm not around… it's okay that I'll stay here of while… I have feeling that Korra and Asami won't be home for while" he said little nervous is his voice.

"Of course, you can stay here. This also your home" Senna said as Naruto came from his spot and sit down on the floor with them. While Senna pour some tea for him. Which he happily accepts it.

"Are you two fighting, I know this been difficult on you two for the last couple days." Tonreq said in concern. Even though he's over-protected his daughter. He sees Naruto as a son.

"No, we aren't fighting or anything like that, we might have our differences but that won't change how we feel for each other… But speaking that topic" He said. As parents were confused what he is doing, As Naruto took a small box. And he gave them the box.

Confused at his action they open box to see what inside of it. They are shocked what they are seeing. They pull out the necklace with beautiful blue jewel on it.

As they look at the craftsman, seeing all the elements on it on this jewel. Then it hit them…, what they are holding was not any ordinary necklace. This was betrothal necklace. This is for Korra going by the color and the elements. Naruto was asking them for permission, for marrying their daughter. Senna covering her mouth, tears started coming out of eyes out of sheer happiness, Tonreq was shocked but he couldn't be happy. He knows that Naruto will give Korra the happiness that she deserves. As they turn heads to Naruto, who has his head down on the floor.

"Please… Let me marry Korra!" He pleaded with all his heart hoping that they will give him permission for marrying Korra.

"Naruto…We raise you as you were our own…we watch you how a fine man you become…When we find out that you were dating our daughter… we were so happy… we see in your eyes the love you have for each other…Naruto you don't need asked our permission, You always had our blessing" Said Tonreq while Senna nodding her head not trusting her voice.

Naruto brought his head off the floor. Look at them at shock. He saw Tonreq gave him proud smile while Senna can't stop her tears and gave the blond a fierce hug. "Please call me Mom from now on" she said. As Tonreq walk up to give him hug. "Call me Dad as well" he said as Naruto's tears were coming out of his own eyes, happy for giving him there blessing.

"Thank you, Mom…Dad."

* * *

[With Bolin on the streets]

Bolin was being forced to pull both Eska and Desna around the village.

"I will hate to leave this quant tribe." Eska stated.

Desna asked, "Is that true Eska?"

"Of course, not Desna. I will not miss it all. I hold immense dislike for the South." Eska replied.

She then began laughing and Desna joined her

"Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip." Eska ordered.

"Yes dear." Bolin fake laughed. "So funny."

Mako sighed as he pulled his brother from the rickshaw stopping it dead in its tracks. Pabu jumped onto Bolin's shoulder, but the twins went flying landing in snow.

"Stop treating my brother as a slave." Mako plainly stated.

The twins stood and dusted themselves off.

Eska simply said, "He is no slave. He is my boyfriend."

"He didn't look to happy pulling you two around all day." Mako stated.

"Bolin, tell your brother how happy you are." Eska ordered.

"I'm not happy. I've been the opposite of happy since I asked you out. We haven't spent any time together, just the two of us, and you scare me." Bolin stated feeling a lot more confident.

"I see, then this relationship is over. Come along Desna, this experiment was a bust for now." Eska stated.

The twins then walked away, and Bolin cried tears of joy as he hugged his brother. "Thank you Mako! I'd hate to think where that would have gone had you not been there."

Mako patted his brothers back. "No problem. If you're not happy or they don't like who you are, then they're not the right girl for you. Simple as that. Someday, you'll find the right one."

Bolin parted and smiled. "I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. I really owe you one for this."

* * *

[With Korra Southern Water Tribe Palace]

Korra entered the throne room to find Unalaq sitting on a throne. "Our next training session isn't until tomorrow."

"Sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning." Korra began.

"Yes." Unalaq said.

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid that it's sending the wrong message." Korra finished.

"Your father has been talking to you?" Unalaq questioned.

"It's not just my him, Naruto and Varrick too." She said

"There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

Unalaq shook his head. "I'm their chief. I'm here to uniting, not invading. If the Water tribes were a war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a batter between spirts and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked

"We? No, Korra." The chief said, rising from his throne, "This is a war only the Avatar can prevent"

"I'm usually the one starting fights." Korra said as Unalaq walks toward her, "I don't know how to stop them from happening."

"As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict." Unalaq said, "you will naturally want to help you people, but showing favoritism will not help out tribes find unity."

"Maybe Tenzin was right." She said, looking down, "Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you." he said, placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, "But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world had ever known."

"I must think on all that you have presented me tonight. Please, leave me and return tomorrow, so that we may discuss this further then." Unalaq asked.

"Okay." Korra said.

Korra walked away leaving Unalaq alone.

"_ With that boy hanging around it's not as easy to get her to fall in line as I thought. If the spirits are to retake the world, he must be dealt with_."Unalaq thought already coming up with a plan to deal with him tonight.

"Send word to my Generals, have his platoon's ready for tonight." he commands to his servant.

* * *

[Later of the day on Street]

Northern Soldiers were walking the streets as the men glared at them. Some children had climbed onto the roof and pelted them with snowballs just trying to have some fun. This made the Northern Soldiers angry. They bent the children off the roof.

"You hoodlums think your tuff, huh?" The lead solider asked.

One of the Southerners said, "Pick on a Water Bender your own size."

The soldiers turned to find three Southerners with water ready to fight. The soldiers prepared to fight themselves coming up with their own water.

Naruto was on his own and saw the group.

He immediately ran into the middle of them. "Let's just calm down. This doesn't have to result to violence. Tell me what happened."

One of the Southerners said, "There were some kids on the roof throwing snowballs. They hit one of the soldiers, so they bent the kids down and threatened them."

"Everything they've said is right; however, they attacked us. We were just instilling respect." The Northerner stated.

Naruto sighed. "They're just kids having fun."

"It's not just that. These thugs need to return to the North." A Southerner stated.

The soldier said, "These Southerner's need to stay in line."

"Everyone, is this really what you want? Do you want to start a war? Just return to your homes." Naruto stated.

The men hesitantly returned their water and left, but Naruto noticed that they shot glares at each other.

Naruto sighed and wiped his face. As he is walking back to his home, _"it seems as though war is inevitable at this point." He thought. _Both North and South won't compromise. It's getting frustrated, no matter what he did to ease their tension or Korra go complain to her Uncle about it.

As he made his way toward home. He wasn't surprise that nobody was at home. He went to couch, to get some shut eye. Until his door open. He open eye to see who it is, happiness had crossed his face as his beautiful Asami walk in. With closer inspection he sees she wasn't having good day either with that frown on her face.

"With that look on your face, I'll say you having rough day also." He said to her.

"Sigh" you have no idea, dealing with Varrick its pain." She said rubbing her forehead with frustration. "I don't know how his assistant does it."

"Sorry I couldn't be more of help with things going with the tribe." he said with frown Asami see his frown, she walks towards him, sitting at the edge of the couch, giving him a tender kiss. "It's going to be okay. I know you and Korra will fix this before it gets any worse." She said reassurance to him.

"I have something to give you, I believe it will cheer you up. You have to close your eyes first" she said to him, as he got off laying position to sit up. Closing his eyes, he tried to peek,

"ah, ah, no peeking Mr." she said treating him like child got caught his hands in cooking jar. He feels Asmai was wrapping something on his neck, but he couldn't finger out what she is doing.

"You can open your eyes now." She said to him. He opens his eyes and see that red long scarf around his neck.

(Lemon)

"Thank you Asami, I love it." He said to her. _"I knew it red will look good on him" _she thought_._

"You love it…hmmm…Prove to me how much you love it." said Asami with seductive in her voice. Drawing circle around his chest.

"Ohh, I got idea how I can to _prove_ to you" He said starting kissing Asami. Naruto's tongue dances around her lips. Asking for entrance.

Of course, Asami grant him, parting her lips, tongues twist around. As Naruto's hands find their way to up her side of jacket, taking it away to expose her breasts to him. He begins to run his fingertips across her hard nipple, pinching at them, earning soft moan from Asami. Naruto breaks the kiss as a string saliva connects our lips.

"Bed?" he asked as he is attacking her neck.

"Bed" she said, not moment waste Naruto lift her ups effortlessly as his hands were on her ass. As Asami legs tangle blond abdomen while her hands around neck. Asami started kissing her Naruto's neck. Kissing, nipping and licking it, leaving small and big hickeys. A remember to him that she belongs to him right now. While removing his upper clothes, showing his sculpted torso. When the couple reach the bedroom, Naruto gentle lay Asami on the bed while looking into her eye's with nothing with love and lust "_we done countless time, she still beautiful with each time"_ he thought as he hastily latched on to her right nipple, while pinching and twisting the left. Asami gasped, as moan after moan escaped her lips.

Hearing her sounds had him drooling, he wanted to taste more of her skin. Naruto trailed down kissing and nipping at her skin with his teeth. All while his hand trace the curves of her body. The sensation causing goosebumps to her pale skin.

Naruto have reached his destination spot, he took away Asami tights, while removing her panties in one swoop. He sees his prize, as her fold were wet. He licks his lips, as he buries his face in her most sensitive spot, giving her clit a few rock licks, and catching it with his teeth softly.

Asami arches her back, moaning his name, her hand that were holding the bed sheet, now griping his hair.

"Please! I-I'm s-so c-Aaaahhh!-close!" Asami begging became frantic, as she began bucking her hips up against Naruto's mouth as release her first orgasm. Still in her high on lust. She want the blond now

"Naru! Fuck me! Oh spirts, please fuck me!" and with that Naruto, took off his pants having full erect penis ready to go, he forced his cock fully inside of Asami.

"Yesss! …Naru…Right Ahh…there" she moans loudly as her lover continue thrust into her. Naruto grab Asami's hips and goes harder, faster.

"Naruuu!" she moans her lover name. As Naruto continue dominate Asami wanting her keep calling his name more. Watching her breast tease, him with each bounce they made.

"Naru…Naru…Naru" as she called out his name

"Asami…I'm Close" he said while keep up with his paste.

"Inside Naru!" she called out, ready to explode any second now.

"Naru!"

"Asami!"

As they both releases, both panting from there first release. But Naruto wasn't done. He grabs Asami's hips, had her flip over lifting her ass up in the air.

"Wait…Naru Let me rest for moment" she called out, but Naruto didn't listen, he wants more, He wants more Asami. He spread her cheeks clearly see her cute little ass. He thrust his cock inside Asami pussy, earning a loud moan from the girl. Asami buried her head in pillow screaming in pleasure as Naruto continues pounding her, feeling little adventurous, Naruto stick his two fingers on Asami ass, this got major reaction out of her.

"Naru…Not my ass" she called out still in lust, having a new pleasure enter her body.

"But look how tight you squeeze me…you like it when my finger in your ass, huh" he teased her,

"Noo" she tried to denied, but with the way she screams out of pleasure, she buried her head in pillow afraid the neighbors would hear her screaming but also hiding her lustful face.

As Naruto release his load into her as she happily accepted it. Both panting as Naruto return Asami side as he hugs her closed to her body. Kissing her lips.

"I love you Asami"

"I love you Naru" she said while her head lay on his chest while her body is been press against her lover body for more warmth. As both of them had fallen asleep each other arms.

* * *

[Later that night]

He and Asami still asleep in their bed. When he heard a knock at the door. "Avatar Naruto, Chief Unalaq request your presence for a special training session. Avatar Korra is already on her way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "_That's odd, usually Korra waits for me."_ He sighed. He got up from bed, collecting his clothes that all-round the floor. Putting his fur coat, haori and his new scarf "Alright, I am coming." Before he left, he gives sleeping Asami kiss on the cheek. Which brought a smile on her face. _"she has cute sleeping face"_

He left his igloo to find one of the Northern Soldiers standing there impassively. "What's going on? Unalaq told me we'd be training tomorrow."

The man nodded, "He informed me as much, and told me to tell you that he wanted to break the ice that seemed to have formed between him and you. He has devised a special lesson outside of the village."

Naruto not liking where this going so he goes along with it. "Alright, lead the way."

* * *

[With Korra]

Korra returned to her own personal igloo to find her mother waiting for her.

"Mom?" Korra said suspiciously.

"Did Dad send you talk to me? She asked.

"Your father doesn't know I'm here" said Senna. "Korra, What Going on between you two?"

"Ask Dad" Korra grumbled, joining her mother on the couch.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see out family being torn apart like this."

"You want to know what's been going on? I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything, how Dad and Tenzin Kept me trapped down here while I trained. How dad got banished from the North."

"So the truth is out" Senna said Sadly.

"You knew" said Korra, Shocked by her mother's confession. "and you never said anything"

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar, but everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Asami and Naruto are the only ones who believes in me."

Senna turned to her daughter. "That's not true Korra" she said sternly.

"No?" Korra scoffed. "Then why is everyone in the south turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problem between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day."

"So, I should just sit back and let the water tribes go to war?" Korra asked.

"No, but thus situation might be out of your control." Senna said, "Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and…"

"Dad is part of rebellion?" Korra said in shocked.

"I don't Know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it." Senna Said.

"I'm already in the middle of it" before rushing off.

"Korra!" Senna runs after her, but her daughter was already gone.

* * *

[Later that night with Korra]

She arrived at the palace finding Northern Soldiers knocked out. She ran to a higher floor finding her uncle being kidnapped by masked Southerners. One of them looks like her dad. She questions that one asking why he would do this.

Another tells her to turn around. She tries to reason with them telling them to leave Unalaq, and she'll cover for them. They can still prevent a war, but it seems as that's no longer an option.

The group then attacks Korra blocking her from them and attempting to escape. Korra gives chase trying to stop them with her Air and Water Bending. The one that looks like her father gets out the door and she stops him rescuing Unalaq.

She unmasks the look alike finding out that it's not her father. The guy then explains that he wouldn't help them. Unalaq comes to and the men are taken away. Varrick, the mastermind behind this attempt, is nowhere to be found. Korra convinces Unalaq to let the men stand trial.

With this emotional day, she wants nothing more to go to bed sleep with either Asami or Naruto or both. When she finally reaches her, Asami and Naruto home. Seeing it was mess with Asami clothes on the floor. She reaches their bedroom, it had faint smell of sex in the air, meaning they did without her. She pouted at the thought. She did see Asami on side of the bed, but where Naruto she wonders. "Probably he is taking a walk or something." she said to herself as if connection to his life force saying he wasn't in danger or dying. As she gets closer to the bed, she takes off her fur coat, pants and boots.

Leaving her with tank top and panties. She climbs over the bed, crawling over where Asami is at. She got under the covers, wrapping her arm over Asami nude form, bring her closer to her. She buried her head of the back of Asami neck. Korra inhale Asami and Naruto scent that put her in ease, giving it couple kisses on Asami neck. As exhaustion had finally have taken over.

* * *

[Same time with Naruto at wilderness]

Naruto continued to follow the soldier into the wilderness far from the city. "So, what is this training he wants to give me?"

"Chief Unalaq wishes to help you and Korra properly learn his way of fighting spirits, and plans to go over, step by step, how he does it." The soldier replied.

Naruto nodded and looked around at the tundra before turning to look straight ahead. Almost immediately after he did that, ice spikes were shot at him. Naruto dodged to the right, but one of the spikes slid across his side tearing his clothes and wounding him.

The soldier in front of him turned around and shot a blast of water at Naruto's gut freezing it upon impact and trapping Naruto in place as more ice came at him. Naruto lit his hands a flame melting the ice and jumped to the right, but water came at him cutting a line across his chest. He stood up and prepared to fight as 10 Soldiers circled around him.

"So, Unalaq was planning to kill me." Naruto stated. As he is looking around his surroundings.

"Yes, our chief had given us the order to kill or capture the Avatar."" A Northerner coldly stated.

"I find it hard to believe that's what Unalaq wants. If the Avatar is dead and gone, then the world would be unbalance." He said trying to figure it out why.

The men opened a huge hole in the frozen ground. Naruto was surprised, but he used his fire and propelled himself out of the hole to gain some distance. The men sent more spikes piercing his leg and sending him crashing into the ground. Naruto sprung to feet facing the soldiers as they came running at him.

"Korra's not an idiot, nor are my friends. They'll connect the pieces." Naruto stated as he began using air blast.

Two men drew closer using their water whips to keep him steady, Naruto had turned the whip in his own ice whips freezing those men, used his strength to throw them into their comrades before running. As he is running, his body to aches calling him to stop moving. Even harder to ignore the blood that poured forth from them.

Naruto started bobbing and weaving as ice and water was thrown at him. He then turned around and let lose a torrent of fire that extended all the way to the men melting the ice and forming water. This had the added benefit of trippily the soldiers up.

He quickly readied two fingers and concentrated before creating water ice columns hitting the unlucky solider. The smarter solders used the water to push them away, but 5 soldiers were knocked into unconsciousness.

"Half of you down, and half of you…" Naruto stopped as more soldiers appeared around him. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." He looked at the soldiers as they moved it. All at once the soldiers use water bending at him creating a huge wave coming towards him all side. Quickly thinking to his feet, Naruto spin his body letting out dome of fire protecting himself, as water and fire connect letting out a shockwave to area. Creating smoke around the area.

"Did we get him?" said the solider as there was smoke when their bending collides.

"Here he Come!" said another soldier to see Naruto shadow figure, but also see number of fire blast knocking couple of his comrades. Naruto was front him hitting him the gut, while spit came of his mouth. But Naruto wasn't done. He quickly uses his air bending blasting him to rest of comrade.

Naruto ran back towards the city pursued by the rest of the soldiers. He formed a wall with the ice only for the men to immediately crack it apart and hit Naruto with the pieces of ice scratching him in several places.

"Damn it. Where's some earth when you need it?" Naruto questioned as he was now breathing hard.

The men encircled him once more. "You know, you guys could just walk away and let me go." He doubts it, but you never know until you tried.

The men attacked him ruthlessly, so Naruto did the only thing he could. He rose on a vortex of air. The ice under him and the soldiers racked and crumbled.

Naruto sent out much stronger air blast then before pushing the soldiers away from him. He melted a large chunk of the ice and shot columns knocking all the soldiers. Naruto then landed and increased his speed with air bending.

He went from man to man, as they got to their feet, and slammed his fist into their guts knocking the wind out of them. Once he was done, he ran from the scene only for the ground to crack underneath him in a wide radius.

He looked around and saw 20 more solders before falling into the hole. The ground sealed itself over top of him, and the soldiers waited to see if he would rise up. They saw red underneath them, the soldier that was quick enough to dodge the incoming of fire, some were not fortunately to get away quick enough. Naruto air bend himself out of the hole.

"I'm…not done" he said as wiping the blood of his mouth. As his eyes became harder, no more holding back. This anger the soldiers as this whole time the blond was holding back against them. With war roar cried, they let loses volley blast and ice shards towards the blond. As Naruto see this incoming, he incepted them, making it as it owns, forming wave as he rode it towards the soldiers with incoming speed. As he jumps middle of soldiers as the waves crushes them knocking few of them out. Naruto use the left-over water, forming ring around him. As he dodges the incoming attacks. With ring around, he was able let loose fast and sharp ice shard towards them either knocking them or killing them.

With the last solider standing tried to make run. Naruto air bend his feet, setting him high in air. As he closes to him, he let swift kick to the solider head knocking him unconscious.

"I think…"huff"… that last one" he said with out of breath. But unfortunately, luck wasn't his side. As he saw more soldiers over the mountain top, charging towards him

Naruto had his eyes closed, took a deep breath and breath out, as fire came out of nostrils. His mind shows flashes Korra and Asami, there beautiful smile, reminding him there are waiting for him to come home. He opens his eyes with resolve and determination in them. He faces towards them, he started with jog, then soon after, he ran in full sprint, he quickly jumps, arms behind him letting fire coming out both his hand and feet. He was heading straight towards them with no intent of stopping. _"I'm not going to die here tonight"_ his last thought as he roars towards the soldiers.

* * *

[With Korra, Next Day]

It was morning by the time, she couldn't find Naruto when she was up, assume he went to train, Asami was up with her, with clothes this time. Korra and Asami rode Naga up to her parents' home. Asami asked if she want to her help with this. Korra smile at her concern for her. She gently kisses Asami on the lips. As thank you but she needs to this on her own. Asami waited by the door with Naga as Korra hesitantly, opened the door to find her parents sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Is it okay, if I come in?" Korra asked, Fearful that they reject her.

"Of course," said Senna, she and her husband smiling at their daughter. "we heard what happened, are you alright?"

This was all it took to break Korra, as she tearfully ran into her father's arms, seeking comfort, as she would as a child.

"I'm so glad you weren't there." Korra practically sobbed. "I don't know what I what would have done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go" said Tonreq "My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels and for all the pain I've caused you and Mom"

"I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw the southern lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family" said Senna. "But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We need one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, Dad of course I still need you."

The little family shared a group hug, all was forgiven. The moment ended abruptly at the sudden arrival of Unalaq and his solidiers.

"We weren't expecting you" said a confused Tonreq.

The northern solider then marched into the room, taking positions around the family.

"Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trail" said Unalaq

"Trail? For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Korra, Senna and Tonraq could only stare in shock as the solider moved to arrest them.

* * *

[Same time Somewhere else in the mountains]

If one can sees to what happen to this landscape once fill with snow had become nothing more than a battleground. Earth had been shattered, scorn, bodies of Northern water tribe soldiers spread cross the battlefield, mostly were unconscious, but some were dead. In the middle say battle ground was Naruto laying on his back breathing hard still conscious. As body beaten, bruised and blood from the fight of his life, as his clothes are shreds. On right hand was holding tightly is small cloth of the scarf that used to long beautiful scarf that Asami have gave him. As he gets up from his spot, groan in pain. He started walk away from the battleground, heading towards the city.

After couple minutes of walking, exhaustion took over him, he was about to hit the floor. As he closes his eyes for the incoming pain, until someone caught him.

"You know how hard it is to maintain my fur…kit" said Karuma. As Naruto's eyes open to see, he was on top of Karuma. He let smile grace on his face.

"What took you so long." He said, as he buried his against his fur.

"I got lot of things to tell you; things got hectic in the spirt world" he said as he is making sure Naruto won't fall as he run to back to the spirt world.

* * *

AN:Please enjoy and review. also can i you guys review in my bending/fight sence

again thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

[Tonraq and Senna's House]

Tonraq and Senna were led out of their home in chains and into the back of a police van, as Unalaq, Asami, and Korra looked on. While the chief showed no signs of emotional pain at all, the Avatar felt like the world was crumbling around her.

"You're making a mistake," said Korra. She is heartbroken as the van carried her parents away.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," said Unalaq calmly. "But your parents held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family."

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the fairest and most honorable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right, so we should have nothing to worry about."

Korra glanced away, a look of uncertainty on her face. As Asami was holding Korra's hand for reassurance, but it wasn't enough.

"Korra, I'm going to find Bolin and Mako, they will help me find Naruto. You should back home to see if he's there, we all meet at the house, okay." Said Asami to Korra who then got on Naga and rode to the house. While Asami searches their friend for the blond.

* * *

[With Korra at Naruto Home]

Korra walked up to the house that they all shared. "Naruto are you here?" she heard nothing as she walks inside hoping he still around. Unfortunately, the home was empty the way she left it. "Where are you?" she concentrated on her connection with him. She only senses that he, not an immediate danger, which is a good thing, but she can't pinpoint his location. It feels like he so far, far away. Panic and worried had formed in her heart.

"Bolin and I checked all the spots he'd been training in and didn't find him," Mako stated as he enters her home.

Mako sighed "We even checked some of the places we thought he'd frequent around here, but no one has seen him."

"Damn it," Korra said with frustration in her voice. "We have to find…" she pauses. "No, my parents…"

"What's up with your parents?" asked Mako

Korra explains everything them. "the trial is going to begin at noon." Mako was shocked this was happing. "Does Asami knows?" he asked concern knowing their unique relationship those three have and build. Korra nodded her head. As they head to the trial. Hoping they find the blond on their way. "_Where are you Naru, I need you here,_" she thought sadly

* * *

[Later at Courthouse]

Korra stood next to Unalaq as she was torn between finding Naruto or staying here. She easily spotted her girlfriend and friends as they were sitting in the stands.

"We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to "take care of it," and then I winked," said Bolin, taking a seat next to Asami. "Heh, pretty sure they got the message."

Following where Bolin was pointing, Mako and Asami spot two goofy-looking Water Tribesmen, counting a large stack of bills. Noticing them staring the men grin and give Bolin the thumbs up, and the earthbender does the same, not noticing Asami face-palming in frustration.

"What is he talking about?" asked Mako.

"Varrick gave Bolin money to make a bribe" Asami explained exasperatedly, as a gavel was hammered signaling the start of the trial.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding" the bailiff announced, as a stern-looking old man, settled himself in the judge's chair.

"Man! I should've paid him!" said Bolin.

"Yeah, you think?" Asami snapped. Asami and Mako thought bribery was a good idea since they wouldn't put it past Unalaq to rig the trial. Too bad Bolin couldn't figure out the judge was the one who made the final call.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me" said Unalaq, finishing his testimony.

Hotah nodded "Avatar Korra, I need to ask you a few questions."

Korra glanced at her parents before doing as she was asked.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" asked Judge Hotah, turning his attention to Korra.

Korra hanged her head low, as she quietly said "Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?" the judge pressed, pointing to the rebels, she had captured.

Korra nervously replied, "Well, yes but…."

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"Objection!" Bolin shouted from the pews, unfortunately, all he managed to do was annoy the judge.

"Quiet down out there!" Hotah demanded, forcing Bolin to return to his seat. "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

"My parents' house" Korra answered quietly.

"And who led this meeting?"

Bolin tried to come to Korra's aid one more time.

"Your honor, if I may…"

"May what?" the judge prompted getting annoyed with Bolin.

"May I…declare a mistrial?" Bolin said weakly. While has his hands over his heart.

The judge just ordered Bolin to return to his seat.

"Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?" said Hotah, at this point, it seemed he already made his decision.

"My parents are innocent!" Korra yelled.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

Hotah stands to leave. Korra looks down, seeming defeated.

* * *

All the defendants are standing before Judge Hotah, as he has finished making his decision.

"Senna, I have found you innocent. You are free to go" Hotah declared.

The moment her cuffs were removed, Senna hurried to her daughter's side, embracing her. The judge then addressed Tonraq and the rebels.

"On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty. The punishment for this crime is death."

The crowd gasped as Korra and Senna's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Tonraq's execution.

"You can't do this!" Korra cried as Hotah stood up to leave. "You take their lives, and I'll take yours."

Hotah turned to face the Avatar, his eye's widened in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him" said Unalaq, before addressing the judge. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

Hotah didn't take long to convince. Instead, he sentenced them all to live out the rest of their lives in prison. Perhaps it was because of Korra's threat. Korra couldn't help the nagging feeling that it was something else that had convinced the judge.

* * *

[Southern Water Tribe Prison Later]

Tonraq's cell as the door opens and Korra and Senna rush in to embrace him.

"Honey, are you all right?" Senna asked in concern for her husband.

"I'm fine." He replied to his wife.

"Good, let's bust you out of here right now." She said ready to break her father out of prison.

"Korra, no," Tonreq said in sternly, stop his daughter to cause more trouble. "Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be all right. Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Fine... I promise." Korra said reluctantly as both Senna and Korra left.

* * *

[Little later Tonraq's and Senna's igloo.]

Senna, weeping over the counter in the kitchen while Korra looks on from the doorway. She slowly walks up behind Senna, hugging her mother from the behind, reassuringly her.

"It's okay, Mom." Trying to comfort her mother

"I- I hate feeling so helpless." Senna wiping her tears away

"I know," Korra said with a saddened face.

"W-Where is Naruto he should be here?" she asked her daughter who now started to tear up.

"I-I don't (sniff) where he at (sniff) I-I can't find him. Even with our connection. Even tried to reach as far as I could I can't find him" she said while holding her mother tighter, as Senna holding her daughter closer knowing this hard for her. Korra had explained to her that both she and Naruto have a unique connection, a spiritual connection. It is just heartbreaking to see her daughter is suffering like this and their nothing she could do to help her.

Then Korra stops her crying and her face as it becomes angrier and more determined.

"Mom I'll be back," she said as she storms off.

"Where are you going," she said seeing her daughter storming off

"I'm going to fix this…My way"

* * *

[Somewhere in Snowy Mountainside]

Car driving down a road on the snowy mountainside. Cut to inside the car, with Judge Hotah driving. He looks up at his rearview mirror. A close-up of the mirror reveals Korra riding Naga behind Hotah's car, and gaining on him fast. Hotah flooring the gas pedal as the car's tires as they squeal and spin faster. The car rounds a corner at a reckless speed, tipping dangerously close to the cliffside. Naga rushes up behind the car and leaps into the air, knocking the car off-course.

Hotah as he tries to steer the car's direction straight. The vehicle veers to the cliff's side of the road, then skids and crashes into the opposite side against snow and rocks. Before he can leap away from his window when Naga roars at him from the outside and tears the door away with a swipe of her claws. Hotah backs further away in terror. Korra leers over him, with Naga growling behind her. Reaching into the car, she yanks the judge out by his coat and shoves him against the side of the car, leaning over him intimidatingly.

"What do you want," he said angrily

"It's not I want; it's what Naga wants" Hotah looks at Naga fearfully. "and she likes you to let my father out of prison." as Naga tiptoes toward him, still growling, Hotah leans the other way and raises his arm defensively

"I…I'm sorry there nothing I could do…I'm just following Unalaq orders.

Korra's eyes got widen with rage "What are you talking about?"

"I-I said too much"

Korra grabbing Hotah by his coat again and thrusting him backward into Naga's open, snarling maw, her teeth threatening to bear down on Hotah's head.

"Unless you want Naga afternoon snack, you better keep talking."

Hotah started to whimpering "I-I work with your uncles for years. He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say"

"Yes, every word"

"Why did he have you free my mother and change her sentence?"

"H-He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants her father and that other Avatar out of the way. That's why he got your farther banished and he sent a good number of soldiers either capture him or kill him." The judge said. The shock was all over Korra's face from his confession.

"What do you mean he got my father banished and Where is Naruto? Does Unalaq has him" She said as her eyes promised pain if he didn't answer to her right now.

"Nothing! I said too much, Unalaq will kill me"

"Naga ear," she said as Naga did as she told and bit Hotah ear off. Hotah scream of pain as his ear had been ripped out of his head.

"Next one is going to be the arm, So If you want to have both arms intact, I'll advise you to keep talking," Korra growled menacingly.

* * *

[Varrick Office later time]

At that moment the door slammed open, and Korra walked in looking furious.

"Unalaq's a liar and traitor!"

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!" Varrick said from his hiding place.

"What happened?" asked Mako.

"I talked to Hotah about getting my dad out of prison," said Korra. "I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my dad would go after them."

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup."

"Buts that's not all. He sent Naruto in the wilderness for spirt training saying I was there. But it was set up, he sent a small army of soldiers to either capture or kill Naruto. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't there only the injury or dead." She said dropping to bomb to everyone.

"If he survives why he wouldn't come home then," Asami said wondering why her boyfriend didn't come home.

"I don't know Asami, there too many unknows, the only thing I know for sure he still alive and Unalaq doesn't have him, my main concern is, why I can't pinpoint his location," Korra said to them. Then continue,

"I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"If you do this, there's no going back," said Mako, reminding them of the threat of civil war.

"War already started Mako," said Korra. "Will you help me or not."

"Of course, I'll help." Said Bolin

"Me too," said Asami.

"Count me in!" said Varrick

* * *

[Later on, Street of the Southern Water tribe.]

Bolin was on his way to the ship while Varrick, on a leash, walked on all fours. They were confronted by northern Water Tribe Soldiers. Varrick then tells Zhu Li to do the thing. She shoves money out and the crowd swarms them enabling Bolin and the crowd swarms them enabling Bolin and Varrick to make it to the ship. Varrick, still in his bear, turns the ship on.

* * *

[Southern WaterTribe Prison Same Time]

Breaking into prison was a simple task, a little subtle earthbending from Korra followed by a zap from Asami's shock glove was enough to take out the guards. Once the coast was clear Korra and Asami hurried to Tonraq's cell, only to find it empty.

"It doesn't even look like he's ever been here," said Asami, the cell was simply too clean.

"So then, where is he?" Korra wondered.

But then a very unwelcomed guest spoke out to answer the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Korra," said Unalaq, walking up behind them. "You'll never see your father again."

"Where is my father?!" the Avatar demanded.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army, you know I can finish the rest of your army. You send a good number of them to Naruto…You are running out of men."

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity; you want to power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

"All I want is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North."

Korra turned away from her uncle, confident that she had the upper hand, as she and her friends started to walk away. But the mad chieftain wasn't done yet.

"And why would I do that," Unalaq asked coldly.

"Because you still need one of us to open the Northern portal," Korra said just as coldly.

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

Shocked and enraged by the man's deception, Korra turned on her heel and launched a fire blast at Unalaq. But the chieftain came prepared, carrying a water pouch, using his bending to block Korra's fire blast.

Using the resulting steam as cover Asami closed the distance between them, catching Unalaq by surprise with a left hook to the jaw. Asami moved to follow up with right but Unalaq had already recovered and blasted her back with a stream of water. Noticing movement out the corner of his eye Unalaq followed up with a water whip aimed at Korra, forcing his niece to halt her approach.

Korra backflipped over the water whip and countered with an air blast catching Unalaq by surprise and sending him tumbling down the corridor hitting the far wall.

"If we get to Varrick's ship, we can still save your dad," said Mako. As much as Korra wanted to finish Unalaq into the dirt, it was more important to save her father and the rebels. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if they reached the North.

"Let's go!" said Korra, leading the way as they ran out of the prison leaving Unalaq behind. They'd deal with him later.

* * *

[Varrick's Yacht]

"Where's your dad?" asked Bolin, as Korra, Asami, and Mako enter the ship's bridge.

"On a ship headed North," said Korra. "Think we can catch it." Looking at Varrick

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North," said Varrick bear, pointing out to the sea where Northern ships have formed a blockade around the harbor.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could water bend them out of the way."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?"

To their amazement, Varrick flipped a switch causing a platform carrying a biplane to rise from below the main deck.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" asked Mako.

"In case the boat sinks of course," said Varrick, sounding as if it should've been obvious.

"But there's no runway" Asami pointed out. "how are we supposed to take off?"

Varrick had to admit she had a point. "Zhu-Li takes a note: build a runway."

"Yes sir," said Zhu-Li, her voice muffled from inside Ping-Ping.

Seriously, how much does he pay her? everyone wondered.

"I have an idea," said Korra.

The plan was simple using Mako and Korra's firebending they'd provide enough speed for the plane to take off. It went off without a hitch, Asami was able to piolet the plane close enough to the blockade allowing Korra's Avatar State enhanced waterbending to break it apart clearing the way for Varrick's yacht to get through.

Korra's face as she looks around, then spots a ship off in the distance.

"There! My dad's on that ship!" She called out.

The plane flies out of frame, then reappears heading in the direction of the distant ship.

Mako, Asami, and Korra all leap from the plane into the water. The plane tumbles into the water for a few flips before exploding. Guardsmen onboard watching the plane blow up in the water. Korra, Asami, and Mako swimming underwater, with a massive air pocket Korra is bending around their heads. Korra bends them up to the ships above water, as a massive swirling of water snakes out and over the deck, dropping the trio onto the ship. Korra runs forwards with tentacles of water trailing from her arms.

Korra runs up behind them, leaps into a spinning movement, and lashes her tentacles at them, throwing them all overboard. To her right, Korra spots a fleeing guardsman. She waterbends in his direction, freezing him in a spatter of ice against a wall. Struggling against the ice confining everything below his neck as Korra.

"Where are the prisoners?" She asked while the close on the man's face contorted in terror. Korra and the others leading Tonraq and the defendants from the trial, all in prison uniforms now, down a hallway. Korra looks around for a way out.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash." Said Tonreq

"I had to. I'll explain later."

Korra and company on a plank extending out toward Varrick's approaching ship. Mako fends off the water attacks with fire blasts as everyone leaps onto the deck of Varrick's vessel. Mako and Korra are the last to leap. Korra sends one last fire blast in the guardsmen's direction. Varrick's boat turns tail and speeds Away from the Northern Ship.

"So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing," said Korra, explaining what they've learned about Unalaq.

"My own brother betrayed me," said Tonraq, a quiet rage burning within him. "And our entire tribe! but what about Naruto, where did he go?" he said to worry about his future son-law.

"I-I don't know where he at, i-I can't find him, I tried to find him, the only thing I know that he alive somewhere and Unalaq doesn't have him." She said as tears threating to coming out of eyes. Tonreq hugs his daughter "He going to come back. He will come back" he confidently to her as she nodded.

"So, what our next move," asked one of the water benders.

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time I put my brother in his place."

"You have our support Chief Tonraq" said the rebel leader, as he and the others placed their fists over their hearts swearing their loyalty.

"Mine too," said Korra, doing the same. "I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

"No," said Tonraq. Korra's widen in disappointment.

"But you said the South doesn't stand chance against Unalaq's forces. Naruto took almost half of his reinforcement and with me fighting with you we can win easily.

"The best way for you can help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

"But Dad, Naruto here is at the south, we need to find him." She said trying to convince him one more time to let her stay.

"I know, we look for him while you go Republic city," he said

Korra glances down sadly, then looks at her father with firm determination. "All right, I'll get you all the help you need" pulled her father into a hug one more. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Then they left the ship and sailed to the land on ice. Once they disappeared over the land, Varrick turned the ship towards Republic City. Varrick and Team Avatar watched from the ship as Tonraq and the rebels split off to return to the South and begin the war against Unalaq.

"Looks, like we have company" Varrick cried, looking out to the sea through a spyglass. "And not the fun kind!"

Team Avatar gathered around Varrick watching as something was rocketing through the water towards them.

"What is that?" Mako questioned.

Bolin took the spyglass from Varrick, jumping back in fear as she identified the fast approaching object. "That would be my ex. Is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I built this thing" Varrick grinned, sending the ship speeding away from Eska at top speed, leaving Ms. Crazy behind.

* * *

[Spirt world]

Naruto woke up to hears little whisper all around him.

"That's Avatar"

"I thought the Avatar was a girl?"

"Haven't you heard? There two Avatars now"

"Two Avatar!"

"Shhh he trying to sleep."

"Don't shh me?"

"I wouldn't Shh you if you weren't so loud. Now our Avatar needs to sleep, he still injury"

"Hmph"

Naruto opens his eyes to see he is surrounding all different kinds of spirts. He tried to get up in sitting position. But have difficulty until certain meerkat helps him.

"Thank you," he said meerkat who just nodded.

"Um…Hello," he said with uncertainty to the rest of the spirts before him.

"Hello Avatar Naruto, how are you feeling," said the butterfly spirt.

Naruto tried to move his body once again, only feel immense pain.

"Ahh," he called out. The spirts soon come to his aid, surround him with question and concern.

"Ahh…Thank you for your concern…But ill be fine with some rest." He said to them to tried ease their concern. They didn't look convinced but they will accept it.

"I have a couple of questions?" he said to them, as they nodded their little heads.

"So which one tried to heal me," he asked as he looks down that his body was a cover leaf that was coated with blood meaning it was some kind of healing.

"O-Oh that was me, Avatar Naruto," said the female meerkat. As Naruto pat her head softly earning softs purrs. "Thank you," he said to look back to the rest of the spirts

"How do you guys know that I was the avatar? I didn't announce to the world yet?" he asked. People in the Republic doesn't know his status, only the higher up did. He had traveled to the spirit world before he didn't counter any of the spirts during his time.

"I know you were Avatar because I saw you when you were younger and training with Kurama." Said one of spirt.

"Do one of you knows where Kumara is at?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Kurama said getting their attention.

"Thank you for watching the kid for me." He said to the spirts. As nodded and they left leaving Kurama and Naruto alone.

Karuma in his chibi form, walking towards him and jump to his lap.

"Thank you for helping me, Kurama," he said gratefully. As scratching behind his ears. He tried to sit up but his body aches all over. But he was forced to lay down by Kurama tails.

"Keep laying down, you not completely heal," said Kurama forcing his tails on his partner chest to keep him lay down.

"I can't I need to go back to the material world. I need to let my people know what going on." He tried to get back up only Kurama force his tails on his chest to keep him laying down.

"There are more going on here in the spirit world. Leave your girlfriend to the Material World."

"sigh"…"Where you have been Kurama, I tried to contact you for Seven Months. Seven Months…Why couldn't I connect to you." he argues to the fox

"The reason for this is that when Mercury went inside your body it completely sever our connection. I was going to come to get you but the Seventh approach me. So, I know you were fine" He said while Naruto nodded so far. "Then dark spirits had appeared a lot in the spirit world. Because the dark spirits appearing, it had corrupted parts of the spirit world. So, I had somewhat maintained them, making sure they don't come to the human world. But the spirit world needs its Avatar."

"sigh" I understand," Naruto said understanding the situation he is.

"Also opening the portal was a bad idea," Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. He thought they would be balancing the world.

"Have you heard the story of Raava and Vaatu?" said Kurama

* * *

Please Read, Review and Enjoy

Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

[Republic City: Docks]

Team Avatar, Varrick, and Zhu Li walked off the boat to find Beifong arresting some Northern Water citizens. She saw them and walked over to the group.

Lin walked in front of the group and places her arms on her hips "Welcome Home Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." Lin firmly stated.

_"Wow news travels fast"_ Asami noted, as they stepped off the ship.

"I didn't start a war" Korra argued defensive, getting a look from Lin "Okay so I did. But it's more complicated than you're making it seem.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, deciding she really didn't want to hear what crazy story the Avatar was talking about. Lin looked at the group once more, she saw the blond Avatar was not with them. "Where Naruto?"

"I-we don't know." said Korra with downcast on her face. As Lin didn't ask more and look at Mako.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat" she told the firebender. "There's going to be a Southern WaterTribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours" said Mako

"I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side." Korra stated.

"Great. That should calm them down." Lin said sarcastically, walking away from the teens.

"Maybe you should sit this out" said Mako said once Lin was out of earshot.

"Excuse me" she said with arms crossing over her chest.

"I just thinking to have you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral! The north invading Naruto and my home." Korra protested, "The only reason I'm here is getting troops for the South."

Varrick approached the group. "Zhu Li has already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko tomorrow. We get him aboard." He said with confidence

"Whatever" Mako shrugged, walking away. "I got to get to work."

"And I better check on my factory" said Asami and look at Korra gave her hug "Please be safe Korra" while giving her a good luck kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I need all the luck I can get." As Korra watches Asami heading towards her factory.

"Well I'm going to find out about this peace march" Korra said last two people of the group. As she walks off with Naga on her trail.

With his friends all off doing something, Bolin found himself with Varrick.

"Say kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?" he asked

"Sure, I live here" said Bolin

"Have you Really seen it?" Varrick asked in a more mysterious tone.

"Y-no," the earthbender said uncertainly.

"That's what I thought" Varrick grinned. "Come on!"

* * *

[Same Time at Southern Water Tribe Palace]

Unalaq and his Northern General stood in a room and were looking at a map of the South.

The General pointed to a spot on the map. "Tonraq, and his rebels are located here. They've made several attacks on our men and it's confirmed that Master Katara is among them keeping men healthy."

"They are a minor threat. I want security increased around the Spirit Portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." Unalaq ordered.

"But sir" he couldn't finish as his chief staring him down, daring him to say something else.

The general nervously placed his fist on his chest and bowed. "A-As you wish."

He then walked to the door and skited around the twins. They then entered.

"I need you two to go after Korra. She's the only one that can open the portal." Unalaq stated.

Desna asked. "But Father, what about the other Avatar?"

"I thought I could capture him and forced him to open the North portal. But he provides to be an efficient Avatar then I thought." Unalaq clenches his fist tight from the report he received from that night. To think that boy could fight off his train soldiers. He won't make that careless mistake again. He will be careful with his next step of plans if he wants the spirts to take over.

"From the reports I had receive he is not with Korra at all. So I assume that he is missing. In the meantime he no threat… So that why I need you get Korra. At this moment she not the right state of mind, with things going around. You two should able to capture her with no problem" Unalaq replied.

"But, father, you told Korra-" but he was cut off by his father

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

"Very well father." Eska stated.

* * *

[Republic City: Southern Cultural Center, Night]

Republic City and we get a close up of a statue of Sokka holding his boomerang up high with the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center behind him. A massive crowd that has gathered in front of the building. Lin with her arms crossed, standing with a line of policemen behind her near Sokka's statue. In the background, we can see the police have cordoned off the area with police tape and the policemen are standing behind the tape at regular intervals. The crowd continues to chatter. Protest march as we see the majority of the protestors holding candles in their hands and a small group of people wielding banners. The placards say "Freedom", "Peace" and "Southern Independence" The protestors continue to walk forward solemnly.

As Korra from atop Naga, led the southerner's peace march, protesting against Unalaq. She can feel that the tension was high. In response the Northerners in the city had come out to support their leader, jeering at the crowd as they passed.

The peaceful protest soon came to a violent end as suddenly the cultural center went up in flames. The people looked on in horror as explosions tore through the building.

Recovering from the shock, Korra waterbended the Center's fountain water to try and douse the flames but to no avail; they'd have to wait for the firetrucks to arrive. As Mako approach her.

"The Northern WaterTribe is out of control" Korra argued.

"I'm not so sure the North is behind this" said Mako

"I saw firebender running out of the building just before the explosion."

But Korra wouldn't listen, stubbornly insisting it had to have been the work of the Northern Water Tribe. As they continue to argue the firetrucks arrived and she left to aid in extinguishing the flames, leaving Mako alone to ponder the mystery, as he examined a recovered detonator from the crime scene.

* * *

[Air temple Korra's room later that night]

When Asami came to Korr's room, she is seeing Korra in usual night outfit with tank top and panties, sitting middle of the bed, meditating. Until

"Aahh…Where the hell are you Naru" she said much frustration in her voice as she lay back down, not noticing Asami had walked in.

"I heard what happen to the cultural center. Was anyone hurt?" Asami asked in concern while she changes out of her outfit.

"Yeah…everyone fine, no one got hurt expects the building. The North is getting out of hand especially with this attack." She said in a tired voice. Asami lay down next to her. Korra quickly latches on Asami in a hug, as she buried her head into Asami's chest. Asami was surprised by her sudden action.

She feels Korra's tears running down her chest as she instantly started to rub her back. _"She was holding it in for so long,"_ she thought. She sometimes forgets she is dating two powerful Avatars, but they are like any other person who has fears and doubts. Asami gentle lifted Korra's chin, looking into her eyes. Using her thumbs caressed her cheek to remove her tears away. She could see the fear and worry in Korra's blue eyes. "It is going to be alright Korra we are going get this through." She said, as she is leaning in slowly taking her lips. Korra deepened the kiss, made Asami only could moan softly against the avatar's lips.

As they broke the kiss. As Asami leans her forehead into Korra's forehead. "Thank you Asami…I-I really need that, I'm so gratefully that I had you and Naruto in my life." She said to her girlfriend.

"Me too…Let go to sleep, you have a big meeting with the president tomorrow." She said with one final kiss on the lips for a good night.

* * *

[Pro-Bending Arena same time]

A golden probending arena at night and searchlights can be seen moving in the background. There's a limousine in front of the building and we can hear cheers from bystanders. At the entrance to reveal crowds of people kept behind a barricade, cheering and taking pictures of Bolin and Varrick who had just stepped out of the vehicle thanks to Zhu Li who opened the door.

Bolin and Varrick in formal attire. Bolin is visually awestruck and Varrick has one arm to the crowd in a waving pose.

"Wow…usually when I see flashing lights like this because I got hit a head with a rock." Said Bolin seeing all the flashing lights

"Being famous, it like getting hit with a rock, all the time." said Varrick waving the crowed and smiles widely.

The pair entered the arena to sit the private seats only for the people to recognize him and start chanting his name.

Shiro announced, " Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for a local favorite, Bolin of the Fire Ferrets." Bolin hunches down and flexes again in another pose "Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin!"

Bolin was soon sitting next to Shiro. "Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?"

"Well, I took a trip South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly dated to a princess, then went through breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war..." He pauses awkwardly and looks at the audience as the camera cuts to a small section of the crowd who looks at him with surprised expressions on their faces. A cough can be heard from the audience.

Bolin covers up his gaffe and continues to speak "But there's nowhere I'd rather be" Bolin stands up and grabs the microphone as it whines "than pro-bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people?" The audience cheers "Republic City!"

Bolin walking to Varrick and the older man lays a hand on the earthbender's shoulder.

"Look at how these people love you, kid. They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand."

Bolin turns back to Varrick "The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say, "Republic City" or "fans," and then everyone cheers."

Varrick with a knowing look on his face "I think I just figured out your true calling."

* * *

[City Hall Next Day]

Korra and Varrick made their way to Raiko's office.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra stated.

"You have nothing to worry about. I was a big contributor to his election campaign." Varrick then thought about it. "Him and the other guy. Got to hedge your bets."

The president's secretary let them into the office where President Raiko is waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. President." Korra said, shaking hands with President, "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe…"

"Just a second. Keep smiling." Raiko said, "_oh you've to be kidding me"_ she thought as she never being that comfortable with publicity shoots; Varrick help by poking her in the arm, prompting a very awkward smile.

"Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" Raiko asked.

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra replied.

Raiko said, "I am very concerned with what's happened there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal matter."

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe." Korra argued, "He lied his way his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President, the republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked out cultural center last night." Varrick argued

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice"

"The people responsible? Who else would it be but the Northerners?" Said Korra, her voice rising.

"Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective." Raiko's passive attitude was really starting to get on Korra's nerves.

"You the one who lost perspective, I'm trying to save my tribe and you are here taking pictures." Korra said with anger in her voice.

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time, but I promise I will work with Unalaq and South for a Diplomatic solution" said President Raiko.

"Sir, Unalaq lied and cheated his way to the Northern throne; he isn't going to listen to diplomatic solution" said Korra trying to make him understand.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My family going to wipe out and going to be your head for not doing anything about it." she said as she and Varrick walk out of the office.

*Outside the Office*

Korra was angry. "I can't believe the president is doing nothing! H-he doesn't even care!" in her rage she punches the wall. Varrick sweat drop when he saw the damage on the wall she created.

"Sorry about that (huff) thank you for your help." She said somewhat calm as she walks out of the city hall, she needs to clear her head, leaving Varrick alone.

* * *

[With Korra at Sato Factory]

After the failed meeting with Raiko, Korra needs another plan of attack, so she decides to see if Asami had any idea, if not she needs to go see Varrick had any on his sleeves. But right now, she kind of loss at Asami Factory.

"Um excuse me, do you know where I can find Asami Sato" Korra asked politely

"Is miss Sato expecting you?" said the employee does not bother to look Korra at all and continue to work.

"Can I just see my girlfriend?" she said impatiently. As he looks up and sees it was the Avatar. His eyes widen in realization, everyone at work knows Miss Sato special relationship status.

"Sorry ma'am, you just miss her she went to the dock to see Mr. Varrick." Said, employee.

"Thank you." As she heads off to Varrick yacht.

* * *

[With Naruto at the spirt world]

Naruto laying down, thinking of what Kurama had said to him, about how the Tree of Time is an ancient tree in the Spirit World. The Tree of Time's roots bind the two worlds together and a source of great spiritual energy. The ancients used to commune in the hollow of the tree to connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe, before Vaatu was imprisoned in the tree. The Tree of Time is centered between the two-spirit portal that leads North and South poles of the mortal realm. Then he goes on and explains the two-oldest spirts, Raava and Vaatu.

Raava is the spirit of peace and light and, after fusing with Wan, becoming the Avatar Spirit. She is one of the oldest known spirits, having existed over ten thousand lifetimes before the appearance of the first humans. She and Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos, spent much of their existence combating each other, at least since the Harmonic Convergence with neither able to fully vanquish the other.

Even if Raava were to destroy Vaatu and usher in a new era of peace, what little darkness existed in Raava would magnify until Vaatu was reborn and burst forth, beginning the cycle again; the reverse would happen to Vaatu if he were victorious over Raava. Now the Harmonic Convergence is coming soon.

"Kurama" getting the fox attention that napping on his torso.

"Hmm" Kurama said, as he raised one of the ears to listen to Naruto.

"Do you know where The Tree of Time is at?" Question Naruto

"Yes… I know where is at" he asked. Wondering what his blond partner thinking.

Naruto nodded "After I heal somewhat, I'm going to deal with those dark spirt that you mention, then I'm going to meet Vaatu."

"But the Harmonic Convergence is coming? What are you going say to him anyway?"

"I was hoping I can convince him to become an Avatar spirit as Raava did for Wan."

"hahahahaha" as Kurama rolling off Naruto's chest hearing what his blond partner had said. After he was done laughing, he looks at Naruto, who had his face serious on it. "Oh…you not joking… well you know that he won't agree to it and will fight you"

"Oh, I have no doubt there going to fight. He has been seal for ten-thousand years… he is going to fight his new freedom but he is going to lose anyway." He said confidently in his voice.

"Pretty confident are you."

" I'm just stating what going to happen. I'm confident in my bending. If I somehow I do lose... then there's no doubt in my mind that Korra will take care of it. I just want to end the cycle of rival between Raava and Vaatu. both of them could do so much together if they work together." Naruto yawns as this talking it's putting him to sleep. Going to back to sleep and rest his body. "Kurama, when I wake up, we go deal with those dark spirits. Then we head to Vaatu" he said as he closes ready for the sleep take him. He feels Kurama curl around the top of his chest ready to sleep with him. _"I hope you doing okay Asami, Korra"_

* * *

[with Korra at Varrick's Docks]

Korra finally found Asami at the dock.

"Hey, how'd the meeting with Raiko go?" asked Asami.

"Bad" said Korra. "I came to see you at your factory, but I found out that you were coming to see Varrick."

"Yeah, I need ships these mech tanks so I can make a sell."

Walking up to upper levels of the ship, they were greeted by the bizarre sight of Bolin and Zhu Li watching as Varrick attempted blindfolded archery.

"Lookout" Korra pulled Asami back just in time, nearly avoiding getting hit by Varrick's arrow as it hit the side of a bulls-eye.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, alerting them to their presence.

"Oh hello" said Varrick, removing his blindfold. "See? I told you I could do it" he said, nudging Bolin.

"Sorry I ever doubted you" said the earthbender.

"We can't wait for the President to act" said Korra, wanting to get back to the matter at hand. "We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under" said Asami. "I have to find a way to make some sales."

"Right. Okay. Got it. Idea storm!" Varrick cried. "Get the supplies" he told his assistant.

Zhu Li returned with a mobile rack with a single bar on the top rung, hooked shin straps, and a plate of chili peppers."

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination and innovation, or 'imagivation'! That's trademarked pal!"

Explaining that the peppers were for increased brain circulation, Varrick ate one whole and hung himself upside down from his shin hooks.

_"Um, I'm pretty sure that's not healthy"_ Thought Korra, remembering what she'd learned from Master Katara.

"Okay, here come the ideas, fast and furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes. Hold on a tic" Varrick's eyes shot open at a sudden realization. "We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

"I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us" said Korra.

"A man on the inside. Perfect" said the businessman, now turning his attention to Asami. "And you need to sell some mecha-tanks, I know some people who need them. We'll ship them South."

"That's perfect!" Korra approved. "You can make money for your company and helping to defeat Unalaq."

"Yep, if you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money" said Varrick.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are" Asami smirked.

"It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!" In an impressive display of gymnastics, Varrick flipped himself off the bar landing the dismount. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development, I want prototypes by next week."

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South" said Korra.

"Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh-the thing."

Zhu Li rolled out and turned on a projector; it played footage of the Northern soldiers' invasion of the South and a shot of Eska

"Ahh!" Bolin screams then realize he was getting look at. "Sorry"

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern WaterTribe hero battling the evil Unalaq" Varrick explained. "No one will root for the North after they see The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!"

"I'm Nuktuk!" Bolin said excitedly. "What do you think?"

While Korra and Asami traded looks of uncertainty.

* * *

At Mako's apartment, where the young firebender is flipping through a book of criminals' faces. "Oh, man, you should have seen Varrick today." Bolin said coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, "That guy is a genius.

"Yeah, yeah" Mako said, not looking up from his book,

"They are gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the South, and Varrick's came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing."

"What?" Mako said, looking up again, "That's a terrible idea!"

"And they are gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk!" Bolin said puffing out his chest, "He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra."

"Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here." Mako said turning back to his book,

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it." he explained, flipping a page, "Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta go show this to Beifong!"

"Glad I can help" said Bolin

* * *

[Police Headquarters]

In the police headquarters, where Raiko was angrily shouting at Beifong in her office.

"How did this Cultural Center attack happen right under your nose?" he said to Beifong, "And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?"

"We're working on it, sir." Beifong said calmly.

"Well, work harder!" the president said pointing his finger at her, "If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can."

Mako entered the workspace just outside of Beifong's office, holding a dossier in his hand, "I got a break in the bombing case." he said, to two detectives, "I I.D. the guy I saw at the scene."

"That's great, Mako." the long and thin detective said.

"Yeah, you better run that into Beifong right now." the short fat one said.

"You think?" Mako said surprised.

"Sure. You're gonna be a hero!"

Mako looks at the picture for a second and then walks towards Lin's office. Lu and Gang share a secret victory handshake when Mako knocks on the door and we can hear it opening soon after. Lu and Gang turn their attention towards the Chief, waiting for drama "What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?" Beifong said, banging the table.

"I'm sorry, I just... I found something out about the bombing." Mako said, holding up his dossier.

"Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron." Beifong said, "Now get out!"

"Sorry. Was she busy?" Lu said with mock apologizing.

"This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions." Mako explained, taking a picture from the dossier, "He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center."

Gang takes the picture, before dropping it into a drawer.

"Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene?" he continued to ask, "That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible."

"Listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?" Lu said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop." Gang added.

Mako returns to the desk while President Raiko exits Beifong's office and walks to Mako's desk.

"I've heard good things about you." the president said, "You've made some big triad busts for a rookie."

"T-Thank you, sir." Mako said.

Raiko continued, "Your good friends with the Avatar, right? I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick."

"You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer? Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else." Mako's eyes widen a bit, glancing a bit uneasily. Reluctantly after a sigh, "There's something you should know..."

* * *

[Republic City Harbor with Korra]

Leaving Varrick and Bolin to their mover project, Asami heading back to her factory Korra went to visit the United Forces fleet.

"Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh" said Korra.

"It was no trouble" said Iroh. "What can I do?"

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely. But the President is refusing to give the order. So, I decided to come to you directly."

"I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to 'accidentally' run into a hostile Northern blockade." Korra couldn't help but grin as she understood what the general was planning. "We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"I guess you wouldn't" said Korra.

"Swapping old war stories?" said an unwelcomed voice.

Korra turned to see President Raiko.

"Mr. President" Iroh saluted.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief," said Raiko. Obviously, he knew what they were up to.

"Of course, not sir."

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Satisfied that the general would be kept under control, Raiko turned to address Korra.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again."

Raiko then left feeling proud of his little power play.

"I hate that guy" Korra said in rage in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my hands are officially tied." Said Iroh with an apologetic face

"I understand" said Korra. "Thanks anyway."

"But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern WaterTribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you, General."

As Korra walking back to the harbor where was Naga waiting for her.

"Who tipped Raiko off?" she wonders as she saddled up

"No one knew about it except Me, Asami and Bolin" as she continued riding aimlessly

"Maybe…No, he wouldn't…" Korra let out a snarl, directing Naga towards the police station.

* * *

[Police Headquarters that evening]

Inside the police office, where an agitated Korra kicks the door open.

"You ratted me out to the President?" she said stalking towards Mako, who was sitting at his desk.

"Korra, let me explain." Mako said calmly

"Explain why my friend stabbed me in the back?" she growled in anger

"Look, the president of the Republic asked me a direct question." Mako said, "What was I supposed to do?"

"How about keeping that mouth shut? Or you could lie. The bottom line is that YOU betrayed me and my family!" Korra said angrily and accusingly, Kicking his desk aside with airbending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do!" he finally snapped, "I can't constantly be worried about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well, that's is not your job!" Korra snapped back angrily,

"Yea, then who is the one is going keep you out trouble?" he said

"Naruto" she said instantly

"Yeah and, where is he at? Oh that right he is missing"

"How dare you say that…" she said low voice only Mako could hear. Then rage fills her body. Grab the Mako by the collar of his uniform raised him off the ground "You know damn well what happens to him. Unalaq sends a small train army to him…just him all by himself… with no help… and you just cop, catching everyday hoodlums and you have the guts to say that to my face" she angry with one tear rolling downside of her cheek. Mako was instantly regretting what he said.

"Listen Korra I-"

"No, I-I don't want to hear it" she said dropping him on the floor and walking off.

* * *

[Later that evening Korra room]

Korra was looking at the ceiling waiting for Asami to come home. As Asami walking in the room. Asami saw Korra with a frown on her face

"I assuming the things didn't go well as a plan"

"Nope…Mako ratted me out to the president"

"What! Why?" Asami was shocked that her ex had ratted Korra.

Korra explains to her why he did and what he said to her. Asami felt angry about for he did.

"How could he have said that." She said frustration then look back at Korra.

"So… What now? How are you going to help the south?" she asked in concern.

"Well General Iroh gave me advice, and that is going to talk to fire lord. Hoping she could help and I planning to leave tonight."

"Oh…" Asami said sadly. Not wanting her girlfriend to leave her. But she understands the situation.

Picking up Asami sadness in her voice "Asami I'll we be gone few days then I'll come back to you… then we are going to find Naruto together and kick his ass for being gone for so long." She said with both they giggle.

* * *

[Spirt word]

As Naruto was sleeping until he felt cold chill crawled all over his spin

"What the hell was that," he thought, he couldn't help but felt certain doom was going to happen to him.

* * *

[back with Asami and Korra]

"I'll see you later" she said a goodbye kiss on Asami lips. As she walks off to find Varrick hoping he can lend her a speedy boat.

" sigh…I miss you already" Asami said to herself as she lay down on the bed in now the empty room.

* * *

[Off the Coast of the United Republic]

So after getting a speedboat from Varrick, the couple set sail for the Fire Nation. Korra was hopeful that the Fire Nation could provide the help the South needed.

Korra was rudely interrupted by some turbulence at the back of the boat and she turns around reveal huge streams of water aiming for the boat but Korra dodges them. we can see Desna and Eska pursuing Korra from behind.

Eska sweeps her hand up to send a wave of water towards Korra's boat. In front of the boat as Korra stands up and sends a stream of water to the twins, destroying their jet skis. The siblings as they jump up to avoid the attack and they land on the water effortlessly, bending water sleds around their feet to continue the chase. As the twins flank both sides of the vehicle.

Eska's back as she jumps and sends a stream of water to Korra's boat, splitting it in half violently. The Avatar is thrown off the boat.

"Ahh!" she screams as she went underwater, looking up at the vehicle debris as Korra starts to swim. Korra emerges with a waterspout around her legs and continues to move backward. As Korra firebends a stream towards Eska and the princess dodges. Desna waterbends towards Korra but the Avatar moves to the side in time and firebends at her cousin but like Eska, he avoids the attack successfully. Korra punches fire towards Eska and the girl dodges it. Desna 'skis' back to Eska and the latter waterbends at Korra.

Korra as she puts her hands out in front of her protectively and the water collides against her palms. The force throws the Avatar back but she airbends a bubble of air to stabilize herself before waterbending a pillar of water to stand on it. The tower of liquid gets bigger as the twin's ski into frame.

Korra waterbends the column into a large vortex to engulf her cousins. Eska as she puts her hands out in front of her to brace herself. Her eyes avert downwards, and she looks surprised. As a mysterious green glow shimmers from underwater. Eska as she looks at her brother uncertainly.

Korra in the middle of the maelstrom and she lessens the size of whirlpool. Korra sees her cousins slowing down and backing off as the waterspout as it shrinks and Korra gently lowers herself down to the surface of the water.

"_Why did they back off_" she thought. Then suddenly, a gigantic dark spirit with glowing green eyes appears out of the water from behind Korra.

"Now I know why"

Avatar looking up at the spirit as the dark spirit as it roars and opens its arms apart. It swipes a tendril towards Korra. Korra as she jumps and dodges the attack before increasing the length of the waterspout to make it taller. One of the tendrils swipes at the water column and Korra is left hanging in the air. Under water as the Avatar falls harshly into the water. A split second later, her eyes glow to indicate that she has activated the Avatar State.

Korra rises up with a bubble of water under her feet as she moves her arms around and a helix of water forms around the dark spirit in an attempt to calm it. The helix starts to glow green. The spirit slowly sinks down into the water and the green energy is about to cover its head before it breaks out of the trance, stands up, and roars.

Dark spirit as it growls and opens its mouth before diving downwards. Korra as she brings both of her knuckles together before firebending towards the monster. The spirit is undeterred by the flames and proceeds to seemingly swallow Korra whole before disappearing into the ocean quickly. A huge swell of water forms on the surface from the aftermath of the force.

* * *

Please Read, Enjoy and Review

Thank you


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I want to say sorry for the late upload. The thing is I got busy for me and having a recent family death, with the school about to start soon and with work on the side. Things got a little busy for me. But I am glad to have a beta writer thats helping me doing this story. So me and beta writer, we try to upload chapter quickly as we can. I am not abandoning this story or anything like that.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy

Thank you.

* * *

[Asami Sato's Office, Morning]

Asami felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Just last night, Varrick had shipped many Future Industry items to multiple locations around the globe. If things worked out smoothly, then Future Industries would be on its way back to the top.

Just then, a knock came at her office door, snapping Asami out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

One of her advisors came in with a worried look. "Miss Sato, the news isn't good! Varrick's ships were attacked last night. Everything was taken."

Asami froze at the terrible news. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! She'd spent weeks planning and setting up deals, only for it to go down the drain like nothing! All of her hard work, all of her pleading and meetings to prove that she was nothing like her father, just wasted.

"The captains of the ships are currently at the Police station giving their account of what happened. Varrick has yet to be informed." The advisor stated.

"I'm headed there right now. You keep trying to reach Varrick." Asami stated numbly as she stood up. Her hands trembling, she fought back tears as she quickly left for the police headquarters.

* * *

[Police Headquarters]

Asami nearly burst through the interrogation room, where she found Mako observing the interrogation. Gasping, she managed to blurt out, "Is it true?"

Mako sighed wearily. "I'm sorry Asami. All the entire shipments were stolen last night."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. It took forever to get these deals. What am I supposed to do?" Asami said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." Mako then pushed a button on the speaker in front of them, enabling them to hear what was going on inside the room.

"I know that it has been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Beifong asked.

"We were ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming." The captain replied.

"That is the third attack this week at about the same location." Beifong said

"And in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us." Lu said, sighing as he stroked his mustache. "All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray."

"it's gotta be Northern Water Tribe." Gang said with contempt. "They're trying to stop supply lines to the South."

"I agree." Beifong said, turning to the captain. "Is there anything else you remember about the attack? Anything unusual?" At this, the captain's weary eyes seemed to light up a little. "There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely." The captain explained.

Mako's eyes widened at the captain's statement. "That sounds just like the bombs at the cultural center!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Asami asked Mako, who was already headed for the door.

Mako looked back at her. "I have to grab some evidence."

Almost as if on cue, the door opened before Mako could grab the handle, revealing Varrick, who looked surprised at Mako's hurrying form. The two of them regarded each other, before they went their ways.

"Asami, I just got the news. I can't believe they took my 5th favorite ship in the Varrick Industries Fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom." He ended with an exaggerated prayer motion.

"I've been doing everything in my power to bring Future Industries back to its prime, but without the money from that shipment, I don't know what I can do. Future Industries is almost broke." Asami said glumly.

Just then, Mako entered the interrogation room with a small tray in his hand. "Chief, I think there may be a connection between these attacks and those done on the Cultural Center."

"What do you think you're doing?" Beifong demanded.

"Solving this case. Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand?" He asked, showing the contents of the tray, which consisted of a suspect mugshot, as well as the remote dropped from the Cultural Center bombing. "I think it's a remote detonator."

"I-it was too dark to see anything." The captain said.

"Mako!" Beifong said sharply.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe." Mako argued his case.

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe," Gang scoffed, "They were waterbending!"

"Was this one of the guys who attacked?" Mako ignored the man by questioning the captain, pushing aside the remote to show the photo.

"No, I don't recognize him." The captain shook his head.

"Oh, that's embarrassing."

"Nice try, rookie."

"Mako, leave now." Beifong said sharply.

"Great work, everybody!" Varrick suddenly announced, walking into the room with Asami behind him. "Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!"

"Wait, I think Mako might onto something." Asami defended him after a moment of contemplative silence.

Relieved that someone was on his side, Mako continued to speak. "Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys."

"Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie." Lu chimed in sarcastically.

"He's doing a better job than you!" Asami snapped at him, quickly growing tired at his behavior.

"Whooooo's hungry?" Varrick suddenly said, attempting to destroy the escalating mood.

"Enough!" Beifong stomped her feet, effectively shutting everyone up. "I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job."

* * *

Asami and Mako stepped out of the headquarters. It took a lot from Mako to not set the ground on fire from irritation, feeling quite humiliated and angry from how he was treated.

"Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches." Grumbled the fire bender.

"Forget them. What's this idea of yours?" Asami asked.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it."

"Let's do it!" Asami said excitedly, equally eager as Mako to find the thieves.

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Bei Fong already said no."

"We can make it work, just the two of us." She said confidently

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force."

"Mako, I need your help." Asami argued. "My Mom is gone. My dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family.

Mako winced at that. Knowing fully well what it's like to lose your parents, he couldn't help but understand her decision to try to save her company, despite its dark history with the Equalists. Besides, the fact that Asami chose to fight against the Equalists instead of joining them made Mako respect her even more.

"I want to help, I really do. But this is more than a two-person job." He stated. "First of all, we'd need a ship."

Then a third voice joined in on the conversation, "You need a ship? I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

"You need a ship?!" A third voice shouted, making them jump in fright. Somehow, Varrick managed to get so close to their faces without them noticing. "I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

"The less you know, the better." Asami spoke, putting her hand on her beating heart.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things!" Varrick said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's get these guys." Mako said, smiling.

* * *

WHIRRRR! HISSSS!

In the Republic City Harbor, stood Varrick's ship, which he gave to Asami and Mako on their secret sting operation. On the ship, Future Industries mecha tanks, the giant machines once used as weapons for the Equalists, were now being used to close, lift, and move large, blue crates, which were filled with nothing.

"The ships all loaded with the dummy crates. Let's get this sting operation going." Asami said.

"Not yet. We need some extra manpower…we need Korra on this. There no better muscle than the Avatar."

Asami shook her head at that. "Yeah, about that. Korra actually took off last night."

"What? Where did she go?" Mako asked in curiosity. Besides the fact that they had just lost their best muscle for this operation, Mako was also distraught at her sudden disappearance, since he wanted to apologize to Korra for what he said last night. If he and his brother had anything in common, it's that they both sucked at expressing their emotions properly, which is why it took him this long to gather up the courage to apologize to his friend.

"Korra left in order to get help from the Fire Nation. I mean, after all, you did sort of blab to the president about her plan, so she had to improvise."

Mako flinched at that, reminded very well of the following argument that ensued after Korra had figured out who ruined her plan.

"Say, where's Bolin?" Asami asked.

"He probably at home right now." Mako said, before he ran off to his apartment, silently thankful that he was able to leave the conversation before it grew any more awkward.

* * *

[Mako and Bolin's Apartment; Dusk.]

It was dark by the time Mako made it to his apartment. After taking a moment to gasp for air, he took out his keys and opened the door.

Mako only took a few steps in, and felt a blast of heat smack him in the face. Blinking in surprise, Mako found Bolin sitting in a hot tub and surrounded by new and expensive items. Somewhere, a radio was playing some lively tune, which Mako had somehow not noticed up until now. Meanwhile, Pabu was lying on the edge of the wooden hot tub, soaking his left feet and the tip of his tail into the warm water.

"Hey, Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash." He said with a lazy wave to his brother.

Mako looked at a statue of Bolin as Nuktuk. "...Is this a marble statue of you?"

"It's also a hat rack." Bolin said with excitement in his voice.

"We don't even have hats." Mako pointed out.

"That's because we've never _had_ a hat rack. And now we do." Bolin then frowned for a second, finally noticing Mako's irritation. "Mako, you seem stressed. I think _you_ need to take a little dippity dip." He said, lightly patting the water.

Mako stomped towards the hot tub, making Pabu scamper off. "I don't have time to take a 'dippity dip', okay? I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help."

"You need my help? I don't know, I'm kinda busy."

"You're sitting in a hot tub." Mako said sardonically.

"I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my _body_ is my instrument."

"Are you gonna help or not?" Mako asked one more time, growing quite fed up with his brother's new behavior.

Bolin then stood up, before walking up to Mako. "You know, I recall a time when I needed your help, and you told me to get a life."

"So that's a no. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, Mako. Figure it out." Bolin jerked closer to his brother, and Mako had to resist the urge to slap his brother in annoyance. "Remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Mako turned to leave. Bolin turned around and sank back into the water, but just as he did, Mako threw a blast of fire into the heater used to heat the hot tub. The hot tub glowed red for a moment, before the water burst into steam.

"Ow! My instrument!" Bolin screamed. Mako admittedly took some pleasure out of hearing him cry out in pain as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

[City Street; Night]

The night was growing darker, as evident by the shadows creeping in the alleys and the city's growing brightness. To those naive and new to the city, it seemed like the natural beauty of the urban setting. Mako and Asami, however, were neither, and were well aware of the dangers that lurked in the night. They passed by a few hoodlums, which eyed them suspiciously and greedily. Some recognized Asami, and glared at her hatefully. Thankfully, Mako's reputation as an experienced Pro-Bender and as an officer of the law stopped them from doing anything stupid. It was also thanks to Mako's experience in the streets that he learned how to keep a straight, but tough face, putting on a mask of confident indifference that said, "I'm tough enough to lower my guard. Try me." Despite his mask, however, deep down Mako was on edge, prepared to jump into battle when needed.

It seemed like forever before Mako and Asami made it to their destination. They stood in front of a building with double doors. For anyone else to look at it, it was just an ordinary building, but for the scum of the city, it was the many hiding places for the Triple Threat Triads.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asami said, clearly uncomfortable with this idea.

"No, but it's our last resort." Mako sighed.

'_Wow, that was sooo reassuring.'_ She thought with a grimace. Mako's hand reached for the door, knocking it a couple times. The thin door viewer slid open, revealing the eyes of the Triple Threat guard.

"Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

"I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action."

"How big a piece?" He asked, interest oozing from his voice.

* * *

Asami and Mako were led to sit by a table and are surrounded by gangsters.

Asami and Mako soon found themselves in the headquarters for the Triple Threat Triads. Asami did her best to not gulp in fear, seeing as how she was surrounded by dangerous criminals, many of them eyeing her. Some were glaring at her, most likely due to her father's ties to the Equalists. She knew that some of them had lost their bending because of Amon, but now that the Equalists were gone, she became the next target for their hatred.

Asami looked around, and it took everything she had to resist a shudder as she recognized the other look some of them held towards her. One of them even licked his lips when their eyes briefly met, and Asami had to stop herself from running out the door.

"So, Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?" Viper asked. Asami nearly sighed in relief as the conversation finally began.

"Well for one, I am personal friends with the Avatar. I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back." Mako threw the offer onto the table, which was immediately being considered upon. Asami's eyes went to Mako, and they narrowed dangerously, since she didn't like how he was using her girlfriend as part of the deal.

"Sounds good to me, boss." Viper shot a small glare at Shin, effectively silencing him as he pouted sadly. Viper then looked at Asami, and gave her that look. "Then what about Ms. Heiress over here. What does she have to offer to the rest of us?"

The way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat made her uncomfortable. Regardless, she maintained her composure, and opened her mouth to speak. "I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line. They can be yours if you help." She finished with an icy glare to show these gangsters that she was not intimidated. '_I'm definitely adding defective parts in them._' She thought to herself.

"I think we got ourselves a deal." Viper said with a grin. He stood up with Asami and Mako, before removing his white glove. He then extended his bare hand to Mako, who removed his fingerless gloves in return, before shaking his hand.

"Well?" Viper looked at Asami, before extending his hand towards her.

Asami gulped, and before she could change her mind, she took his hand.

"Good." Viper said slowly, his voice crawling up her spine as they shook hands. This time, Asami couldn't help but shudder as Viper slowly retracted his hand, feeling her soft skin against his rough fingertips. Viper and the others laughed at her reaction, before they began to get ready.

* * *

[Cargo Ship; Approximately One Hour Later]

It took a while to get the operation set up. Sure, the fake boxes were already in place, but they had to sneak in the Triple Threat Triad members as Future Industries workers. After a careful forty-five minutes of sneaking in the members onto their ship, they were sailing away from the port.

The minute they were in safe distance, the gang members shed their disguises, claiming that it was "uncomfortable." Mako and Asami just shrugged their shoulders, and let them be. After all, by the time the thieves got on board, it would be too late for them to recognize that it was a sting.

Asami, Mako, and Ping chose to hang around by the lower deck rails. The others took their positions elsewhere onto the areas of the ship they were stationed at.

"This is right around the area where the attacks happened. So keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet." Mako gave a stern glance at Ping.

Ping waved him off dismissively, closing his eyes to show that he wasn't the least bit concerned. "I agree. Keep quiet, mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here," Asami rolls her eyes at that "and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and-"

"Two Toed Ping, please." Mako interrupted him. Mako went and stand by where Asami is at. Both sat in silence until Two Toed Ping spoke again.

"Oh, right. So, what's it like dating the Avatar?" Ping asked Asami, trying to get some juicy details. Asami sighed irritatedly and looked away, ignoring him.

"Come on, Sato, I gotta know." Two-Toed Ping asked again

"Ping, stay focused!" Mako growled.

The firebending gangster looked at Mako. "What? I'm only asking one of the hottest couples in Republic City. If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell _you_ all about it."

"Firstly, I will never tell you or anyone else about my private life." Asami replied angrily, her finger jabbing at his chest. "Secondly, I want you to do your job that you're hired to do. So buzz off." Ping took the hint, and left them alone, grumbling childishly as he stared off into the water.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Asami finally turned towards Mako. "So... Korra told me what happened last night."

Mako froze at that statement.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Mako's face looked like he had just swallowed a sharp rock. Unable to meet Asami's eyes, he looked away into the ocean. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Mako hoped that she would drop the subject.

Unfortunately for him, Asami's stern look turned into a glare.

"Fine then, _I'll_ talk. You know how this means to Korra. The United Forces was the only option to help her people. On top of that, the South could've used by mech-tanks and in the same time, the United Forces could help protect my shipments. But nooo, the President asked you a direct question, and you could've have just lied to him. And here we are, on a sting operation with the Triple Threats as our muscle and protection. You were so willing to go against Beifong's orders, but you couldn't say nothing to the President? On top of that, you used my girlfriend as a bargaining chip." Asami had to pause for a minute to catch her breath and calm down, else she would've exploded.

"Listen Mako," Asami continued, this time with a much kinder tone, "I'm truly grateful that you are helping me- I am. But I need to know why the change of heart all of the sudden?" She was now standing in front of Mako, and stared at his eyes, knowing that he couldn't escape this time. Mako, however, wouldn't or couldn't say anything, his face looking more painful and uncertain than ever.

Unable to deal with the emotions, Mako quickly turned and walked away from her. Asami frowned at his refusal to speak, wondering just what exactly happened to him.

"...So, wanna know why they call me 'Two Toed Ping?'"

"...No?"

* * *

As Mako walked beside the rails of the ship's deck, he heard Shin and Viper talking. His suspicion kicking in, Mako hid under the stairs and held his breath, spying through the steps at Shin and Viper on the upper deck.

"So how long do we have to stay out here?" Shady Shin asked, feeling quite bored.

"I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?" Viper asked back.

"Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?"

"Well, your date's gonna have to wait."

"She's not gonna be happy about that."

"Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and that dame distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do."

Mako's eyes widened at the unwitting confession, before his eyes narrowed in anger. Hearing quite enough, Mako silently turned around. He had to warn Asami.

* * *

"...and that's why they call me 'Two Toed Ping.'" Ping grinned, showing Asami his abnormal feet, which had an extra toe on each one. "That, and there was already a 'Twelve Toed Ping on the southern part of Republic City."

"Right. That's...nice." Asami said with obvious disgust. Ping didn't seem to notice it, since he simply wiggled all of his toes, before setting them down.

Ping began to clean between his toes using his fingers, and Asami had enough. She turned and walked away, when she suddenly noticed Mako sneaking around the corner. The second Mako noticed her, he quickly beckoned to her, before he retreated behind the corner. Looking around, Asami quickly caught up to Mako.

"I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship." Asami's eyes widened at this news, before she nodded. They both then began to hurry away, no longer worrying about stealth. They turned a corner, only to come face to face with Viper, Shin, and two other gangsters.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mako growls, before throwing an uppercut at them, bending a wave of fire that knocked the gangsters down. Asami and Mako leaped onto a nearby suspended speedboat.

"Get 'em!" Viper yelled.

With a spinning roundhouse kick, Mako bent an arc of fire that burnt through the ropes suspending the speed boat. It fell to the water below, and Mako and Asami quickly sped off. They didn't have a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, since they heard the sound of another speedboat behind them. Mako stood up, and began to Firebend at the gangsters.

FWOOM! FWOOM! FWOOM!

Mako growled as each fireball left his fists. None of them were hitting their mark, due to the gangsters dodging each hit. It didn't matter though, since, at the moment, they weren't getting any closer to them.

"Shit!' Asami cursed, before she suddenly turned the boat. Mako looked behind him, and saw a pillar of ice shoot out of the ocean. Turning back to their enemy, he realized that Viper was standing on the front of the boat, Waterbending the ice pillars to try to knock them off.

SPLASH!

"AAAH!" Asami and Mako screamed as their boat was hit! A geyser of water had hit the bottom of their boat, sending it flying into the air. Asami grit her teeth as she held on for dear life.

SLAM!

The boat finally hit the water after what seemed like forever, and Asami was thankful that she kept her mouth shut, otherwise she might've bitten her tongue off.

CRASH!

Mako fell from the sky as he painfully landed on the seats. Thankfully, Asami designed them for comfort, so the cotton had somewhat cushioned his fall.

Wasting no time to check him or herself for injuries, Asami continued to drive the boat, but it was too late. The two pursuing speed boats had already gotten dangerously close to them.

"They're getting closer!" Mako screamed.

"Not for long." Asami growled as she made a left turn. In front of them were other ships and boats. While Asami was sorry to put them in the line of fire, they had no choice if they wanted to put some distance behind them and the gangsters.

Mako let out a gasp as he suddenly realized where they were headed. In front of them were two large, metal ships that were sailing perpendicular to them. The two of them were crossing each other in a parallel line, meaning that if Asami wasn't careful...

"Watch out! We're not gonna make it!" Mako yelped.

Asami ignored him as she hit the brakes. Turning the wheel, she drifted the boat to stop its course, just barely avoiding the ship by a foot, before she continued to drive the boat, making a hard right to get around the one they just avoided crashing into.

The first boat, however, wasn't so lucky. While they did avoid crashing into the large ship, they lost balance in the process, and all three of them fell overboard as the ship turned upside down.

"One down, one to go." Mako grinned.

His celebration was short-lived, as the other speed boat suddenly sped in front of them, forcing Asami to swerve off. Their boat spun around until it faced the city and the other boat. Asami hit the pedal, only to find out that their boat had stopped working.

"We're stalled!" Asami warned Mako, and he climbed onto the ship to defend them as the Triads began to speed up.

FWOOM! CRASH!

Just as Mako fired a burst of fire at the Triads, the Triads had crashed into their boat, knocking Mako down. Hissing, Mako looked up to see Viper jumping towards them with a windmill kick, bending an arc of water down at Mako, who rolled out of the way in time.

The two of them began the clash of elements, as water and fire danced around each other, trying to hit the opponent. For the moment, Viper and Mako were evenly matched, as both had the unlimited source of ammo for their element, as well as the same amount of skill with it. They glared at each other as they exchanged blows, streams of water and fire either missing each other, or parrying each other, causing steam to erupt into the cold air.

"ARGH!" Mako made the mistake of charging towards Viper. The gang leader sidestepped with a grin, before knocking Mako back onto his boat with a stream of water.

"Mako, hang on to something!" Asami warned, the boat finally roaring to life as the engines began to work again. Asami then made a hard turn just as they made it to the edge of the city, sending both Viper and his boat flying into the sewers.

"What was that all about?" Asami asked as they sped off into the distance.

"Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted."

"Distracted? From what?" Her eyes then widened as she finally figured out what was going on. "Oh no..."

* * *

[Future Industries Warehouse]

KERCHUNK!

Asami pulled the lever, which turned on the lights. Each row of lights began to turn on, revealing...nothing. The warehouse, which was once full of mech-tanks and other Future Industries vehicles, was now empty.

"Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako grimly concluded.

"...I'm ruined." Asami said blankly. Her knees trembled as Asami tried hard not to fall onto them. "My company...it's over."

Mako rubbed his chin in thought. "We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead..."

"Mako... it's an empty room…It doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out." Mako said trying to reassure her.

"Just stop. It's over. I give up." Asami said while walking away, tears coming out of her eyes. She just wanted to go home, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"Well, I'm not giving up on you." Mako grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Asami looked at Mako with tears in her eyes. "Mako, please let go of me. I just want to go home." Mako said nothing and quickly leaned, kissing Asami in the lips. Surprised, Asami quickly pulled back, before slapping him in the face.

"W-why did you do that?!" Asami demanded, her despair temporarily forgotten, fury replacing her emotions.

"I-I still have feelings for you Asami." Mako said, rubbing his cheek. While he knew that showing your true feelings for someone can be painful, he didn't know that it would be this painful.

"Mako, what are you talking about?" Asami shouted at him, quickly becoming hysterical.

"It's just as I said." Mako explained, suddenly wondering if this was a bad idea. "I still have feelings for you."

"_Mako_." Asami said his name with such anger that Mako had to step back, afraid of another hit. To his relief, she then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Mako. Not only am I going through a huge crisis involving the fate of my company, but I am currently in a relationship right now. What on Earth possessed you to think that this was a good idea?"

Mako took a deep breath. One part of him screamed to abort mission, and to try to stop while the damage wasn't too bad. But no, Mako was through running from his feelings. Besides, he had already stepped halfway through the bridge. He might as well finish crossing it.

"Asami, I know that I made a mistake in the past," Mako said with a wince, remembering how he impulsively kissed Korra in front of Asami, "but I want us to be together again. I-I get jealous whenever you are with them. Every time I see you being lovey dovey with them, I can't help but remember all the times when we were together."

Asami's eyes widened at his confession. Now it all made sense. Why Mako was acting weird, and why was he going this far for her. He did it for her, which was admittedly a very sweet way of apologizing.

Which was why her next sentence was rather painful on her end as well.

"Listen Mako," Asami said after a minute of silence, "what we had before was nice, but we made our choices. I'm sorry, Mako, I really am. I truly do appreciate everything you've done for me so far, but I moved on, and I'm happy where I am. You need to accept that, just as I have."

Asami then turned around, and walked away from Mako, leaving the poor Firebender alone and heartbroken.

* * *

[Varrick Global Industries Mover Production Studio]

Despite the events that transpired last night, Mako was secretly ecstatic. No, Asami didn't get back together with him, but he did have an idea about who might've hired the Triple Triads. Plus, he did get to bang up Ping for a little bit, so that was a stress reliever.

Getting past the security guards, Mako began asking for his brother. He eventually found the production room, and saw Bolin sitting down, still in his Nuktuk costume, eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Bolin, have you seen Varrick around?" Mako asked. To his annoyance, Bolin didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Bolin!" Bolin still ignored him and Mako let out a sigh.

"Nuktuk."

"Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there."

Letting out another sigh, Mako asked, "Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something."

"Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy 'pyrotechnics.' That's mover speaks for explosions."

"We need Nuktuk on set! Running explosion scene." The Assistant Director called for Bolin.

"Or sometimes we just call them explosions. Anyway, wish I could stand around here and chitchat, but you know, I gotta go shoot my big scene." Bolin then stood up, before walking away with bravado as the bell rang.

Having nothing better to do, Mako chose to stay there and watch on the side.

"Okay, the set is clear. Camera's rolling. And ... action!"

"Ginger, stay down! I'm coming for you!" Bolin, or rather, Nuktuk, shouted, before he took off in a run. Mako watched his brother run across the stage with a determined look in his eyes, as if he was really going to save his princess.

Just thinking about Bolin and his girl made his heart hurt a little, reminded of his failed relationship with Asami and Korra.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Mako jumped back in surprise as explosions went off behind Bolin. It took him a second to realize that it was part of the scene, recalling the last conversation he had with his brother.

'_Wait a minute.'_ Mako's brain began to process the explosions. It wasn't random and messy like any random explosion. No, these were...timed. Intentional.

'_Intentional…'_ Without even waiting to watch the end of the shot, Mako quickly began to look around for the pyrotechnician. He eventually found him backstage, loading up more explosives into interconnected tubes.

"How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?" He asked the man, who was in the middle of sticking a dynamite into one of the tubes. .

"Neat, huh? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out." The pyrotech handed him the remote for the explosions, and Mako's eyes widened. "The explosions use a remote detonator."

"Varrick." Mako growled as his fingers tightened around the remote. The remote detonator he held in his hands were identical to the one he left in the police station!

Without a second to lose, he took off. He had to tell Asami.

* * *

[Future Industries Company; Asami's Office]

Mako approach to Asami's office, he still feels terrible for what he did last night. But right now he needs to put his feeling side as he opened the door ready to tell her the news that he found.

Mako ran as fast as he can to Asami's office. Despite his excitement to tell Asami the news, he couldn't help but grow more and more anxious the closer he got to her office. After all, he still felt terrible for what he did to her, especially last night.

'_No, can't think about that now!'_ Mako shook his head. He needed to put his feelings aside for now. There was no time to waste. He couldn't afford to wait any longer because of his feelings. No, he had to act now, else Varrick might get the jump on him.

"Asami, I think I know who set us up." Mako said, finally reaching her office. He then froze in horror as he realized that she wasn't alone.

Asami looked up as she finished signing a paper, while someone sat in a high-backed chair in front of her. Hearing Mako's declaration, the chair slowly turned around, revealing a rather smug Varrick.

"Hello, Mako." Varrick said all-too calmly. It actually unsettled Mako, hearing Varrick's calm and serious tone instead of his usual goofy one. This tone did not scream eccentric innovator. No, this one screamed, "I won. What are you going to do about it?" It honestly reminded him of the old days when he first started working for the Triple Triads, and how the bosses made sure to make an example of those who disobeyed them.

"What are you doing here?" Mako managed to ask.

"He just saved my company. Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?" Asami said with relief. Despite the gravity of the situation, Mako couldn't help but feel a spark of joy for Asami, who, for the first time in months, sounded much happier and alive.

"Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help _this_ guy become a _bigger_ guy." Varrick leaped up excitedly, pulling in Asami with a one armed side-hug. The hidden, sneaky monster was gone, his mask put back on within seconds.

Asami slowly pulled away from Varrick, turning towards Mako. She was unable to meet his eyes, still feeling rather awkward about what happened last night. "So what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

"Yeah...and I'm really close to proving it." Mako's gaze glanced over to Varrick, who smirked at him. "I'll fill you in later." Mako turned and left. The moment he closed the door, his fists clenched in fury. Spirits, damn it!

* * *

[?]

It was a bright and warm day on the beach. The seagulls were chirping in the air as the waves moved in and out of the shore. Nothing was out of place, save for an unconscious, water-tribe woman, who had washed up on shore.

The young woman began to stir, just as the sound of footsteps grew closer to her. Despite her eyelids feeling like heavy lead, she managed to open them, and saw three strangers in red clothing.

Panicking, the brown girl yelled, "Get away from me!" Months of training kicked in as she immediately spun on her back, airbending a blast of wind at the three strangers. The young lady tried to run, only for her momentary adrenaline to wear off, and she fell on her hands and knees, feeling quite exhausted.

"It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra." One of the Bhanti Tribsemen said softly.

"Who's- Who's Avatar Korra?" The dazed woman asked in confusion.

The elder sage looked at her in concern, then towards his comrades, who shared the same worried look.

"What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?

"I... don't know. I can't remember anything." Korra whimpers in exhaustion, before she fell back to the ground.

"Raa...va." Was her last thought, before darkness took over. The sages reached down to pick her up, determined to help their avatar.


	21. Announcements!

An: Hello everyone, OhSoFrosty here I hope you had wonderful holidays but unfortunately this, not an updated chapter

This is an announcement that I'm stopping this story... Now hear me out. When I was creating this story I had no direct line or a finish line of this story. Or in other words, I was pretty much driving with blindfold honesty. I thought I could manage to finish it but I couldn't. There too many mistakes with the grammar issue(to many), the whole adding as Naruto's character suddenly adding in the story or they be reincarnated, which made the character unbalanced. Everything was moving to fast, hell I was moving to fast with the updates in the beginning. Their loopholes that I didn't cover-up. It just messed that I couldn't fix with it and it was hard for me creating chapters or continue on. The idea and potential are there...I just need to really rework it.

So I decided that I'm going to remake this story. Everything. When the new story will come out? will have the same name?etc

The new story's name is "Darkness Rising" and TBA at the moment.

Now I can take your "Hate", "criticize", "concerns" etc PMs

Again I'm sorry

Frosty out


End file.
